Highschool
by Bosco-Loves-Me
Summary: Will Sam ever find happiness? Will she warm up to the new kid? R&R please.(Update: 4-25)
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't really own anyone, this is just for fun.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was Sam's second week of highschool, it wasn't too bad. Atleast her friends where there, she wasn't one of those girl that had many. Lets face it no one liked her cause she was a little...different.  
  
She got to school a little late, Tiffany was waiting for her at the door.  
  
"Sammy I'm so glad you finally got here, I thought I was going to have to lie to the teacher again." she said following her to her locker.  
  
"Well now you don't have to, but thanks anyway."  
  
They walked to class and sat down, not long after the bell rang there was a knock on the door. The teacher stopped and opened it, there was this guy standing there.  
  
They both walked in, and the teacher read a note that he handed her.  
  
"Everyone this is our new student Michael Boscorelli, lets all welcome him."  
  
"Hi." some of the students groaned.  
  
Michael made his way to the seat behind Sam, he dropped his pen and it stopped right at her foot. She looked down and it was one of those pens with a naked woman on it, when you started writing her top fell down.  
  
"Now that's classy." Sam thought and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." he whispered.  
  
Sam turned her attention back to her desk, she was drawing a bat. She had convinced everyone that she was a vampire, this is highschool so everyone believed her.  
  
She stopped drawing when the bell rang, she didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said. But that's how she was, she only hung out with the same people since she was about four.  
  
She walked to her locker and Tiffany and Michelle where there, they always met there. Michelle looked like she was looking for someone.  
  
"Michelle who are you looking for?" Sam asked after opening her locker.  
  
"That new kid, he's pretty cute. Have you seen him yet?"  
  
"Of course she has, he sits behind her in english." Tiffany said.  
  
"Girl you are so lucky, have you said anything to him?"  
  
"Not yet, I'm not even sure I want to." Sam said closing her locker.  
  
"Don't WANT to? I'd give anything to be in your shoes." Michelle said.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"I gotta get to class, I'll see ya'll back here right?" Sam called down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah!" they both yelled back.  
  
Sam walked down the hallway, she didn't like math. But it was something she had to do, she went in and sat down. She was shocked to see that the new kid walked in, she was even more shocked when he sat down behind her.  
  
"Can this day get any better?" she thought to herself.  
  
The teacher hadn't even started yet, when she was already inturupted.  
  
"What is it...uh...Michael?" the old woman asked.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Sam put her head in her hands, with this kid the day was going to drag on.  
  
"Who would like to show Michael to the men's room? Anyone?"  
  
The room was really quiet.  
  
"Ah Samantha, would you mind showing Michael to the men's room?"  
  
Sam looked up and everyone was pointing at her.  
  
"The name's Sam." she said rudely to the teacher. "I'd be more then happy to show him to the bathroom." she said getting up.  
  
The teacher was taken back by the rudeness of what she said, but tryed not to show it in front of the other students.  
  
Sam got up and Michael followed.  
  
"You're going to get in trouble for that you know." Michael said.  
  
They walked quietly the whole way there, Mikey ran into her when she stopped.  
  
"Here it is, you don't want me to help you do you?" she said gesturing to his...well you get the picture.  
  
"No, I'll be fine.  
  
She waited outside the door for him to come back out, after about ten minutes he still wasn't out.  
  
"You okay in there?" she said knocking on the door. "Hello?" she opened the door and walked in, he was nowhere to be found. The only lead she had as to where he went was the open window. "They'll never believe me." with that she went back to class.  
  
When she got back she sat down and the teacher started again, but she stopped shortly after.  
  
"Samantha, where's Michael?" she asked turning around.  
  
"He's MIA ma'am, he jumped out the bathroom window."  
  
"Yeah or you killed him, then stuffed him in the janitors closet." one of the other students called out.  
  
"What a great idea Drew," Sam said turning to face him. "Why don't we take a walk, and I'll do that to you?"  
  
Everyone else started laughing, Drew just sunk down in his chair.  
  
"That's enough Samantha, you're getting detention."  
  
Sam sat back in her chair, how was she going to ecplain this to her mother?  
  
Not long after that the bell rang, everyone quickly filed out of the room. Sam took her time, she wasn't in any rush.  
  
It was her favorite period, lunch. She quickly got her food, and sat down with her friends.  
  
"So I heard you got in trouble, what'd you do?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I got in trouble for being a smart-ass again." Sam said starting to eat. "Where's Tiff?"  
  
"She said something about catching us later, I don't know where she went."  
  
The rest of the day was very uneventfull, Michael finally found his way back to school. He got detention too, but mostly for smoking pot in the bathroom.  
  
Sam was held for two hours after school, she was kind of glad she didn't go right home. She called her brother to come pick her up, no way in hell did she want her mother to come.  
  
She sat on the steps with Michael, neither one saying anything. A red corvette pulled up and a tall man got out, Sam went running over to him and hugged him.  
  
Michael thought he was her boyfriend, and got angry. But he tryed not showing it, luckly he succeded. She was none the wiser.  
  
"Who's that?" Sam's brother asked.  
  
"That's the new kid, Michael." she turned around and saw that he was staring at them. "MICHAEL COME HERE!!!" she screamed, Michael stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"I'm Chad, Sam's brother." Chad said sticking his hand out.  
  
"I'm Mikey." he said shaking it.  
  
Right behind the corvette, a blue mustang pulled up. A tall man also got out, Sam saw the guy and thought he was one of the hottest men she had ever seen. She stood there with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hey bro," he said hugging his brother. "How was your first day?"  
  
"Not bad, I got in trouble." he said looking down.  
  
"We all make mistakes," he said and looked up. "Hey Chad, I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
"Just here to pick up my sister, this is Sam." Chad said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Moe."  
  
"Hi." she managed to get out. "Can we go home now?" she said looking at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Mikey. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will." Mikey said getting into the car.  
  
Chad and Sam drove off, before Moe did.  
  
"Is that your new girlfriend?" Moe asked looking over at his brother.  
  
"I wish," Mikey said before catching himself. "She's not like that."  
  
Moe chuckled and drove off. 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, this is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
When Sam got to school Mikey seemed to be waiting for her at the front door, weird seeing as how he never let on that he even liked her.  
  
He stopped her as soon as she walked through the doors.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"What?" Sam asked sighing.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what'?"  
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're brother is really nice, and I was wondering if we could study together."  
  
"What makes you think I study?" she asked shifting her weight.  
  
"Everyone studys." he chuckled.  
  
"Well maybe I'm just that smart, maybe I don't need to study. Did that ever cross your mind?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Try not to presume to much, it tends to make people look stupid." with that she walked away.  
  
Mikey was left standing there with his mouth hanging open, did she say that he looked stupid? He was soon ripped from his thought's by a female voice.  
  
"Hey." she said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Mikey asked confused.  
  
"Well no, but you know my friend Sam."  
  
"I wouldn't say I 'know her', I would say I've met her."  
  
"My name's Tiffany, I couldn't help over hearing that you need a study partner. Maybe I could help you with that." she said batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Actually...My brother said he'd help me, sorry to dissapoint you."  
  
"Oh, that's okay." with that she left.  
  
Sam sat down in her chair, Mikey walked in soon after. He seemed upset this confused Sam, had she done something wrong? He just quietly brushed past her, he didn't even look up.  
  
Sam started drawing again, she felt bad about what she said to Mikey. Maybe it was her that hurt him, she was thinking for a while when someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around Mikey was handing her something, a piece of paper.  
  
She opened it up and it read: 'I'll come over to you're house tonight when you're brother picks you up, we can study then.'  
  
Sam looked at him with a confused look on her face, he just smiled and continued listening to the teacher. She just went back to drawing, the room got quiet everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Well Samantha?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Uh..A?" Sam had no idea what she was saying.  
  
"Actually no, it's B." and the teacher went on.  
  
Not long after that the bell rang, everyone got up and left in a matter of minutes. Sam went to her locker and Tiffany was standing there, there was no sign of Michelle.  
  
"Hey, where's Michelle?" Sam asked opening her locker.  
  
"She didn't come to school today." she seemed pissed.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Mikey turned me down." she started crying.  
  
"Turned you down for what?" she asked closing her locker.  
  
"I offered to be his study buddy, but he said no."  
  
"Maybe he had his reasons."  
  
Tiffany didn't say anything, instead she ran to the bathroom. Sam just stood there, she didn't know what to do.  
  
While she was on her way to class, she ran into Billy her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Sammy, I haven't seen you around. What's up?" Billy asked.  
  
"None of your damn business, now can you let me by?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, what's in it for me?"  
  
"How about, the promise that I won't kick you in the crotch?"  
  
"Not good enough, how about we try going out again?"  
  
"How about you drop dead?"  
  
"No need to get all nasty, I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
"Nice is hardly the word I'd use to discribe you, now let me by." Sam moved to the right, but he blocked her way.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"By doing what? Biting my neck?"  
  
In one swift move she kicked him, right in the crotch. He went down like a sack of potatos.  
  
"Don't block my way again." with that she went to class.  
  
She completely spaced through class, the next thing she knew it was lunch period. She sat down alone this time, she didn't feel like talking to Tiffany.  
  
While she was sitting there thinking, someone caught her attention. She saw Tiffany talking to Mikey, everytime he went to walk away she grabbed his arm. She watched for a while, they went back and fourth for a while.  
  
When out of nowhere Mikey started screaming, the look on Tiffany's face was priceless. The best way to explain it was deer caught in headlights then Mikey walked away and sat down alone, leaving Tiffany to stand there.  
  
Sam looked around and caught sight of Katinka, she was a cheerleader. She had been dating a jock but they broke up, no one knew why they were a perfect fit. Sam saw her walk over to Mikey and sit down, this was going to be interesting. But before anything could happen the bell rang.  
  
Sam went to her last class of the day, history. She kinda enjoyed this she liked learning about dead people, it was kind of morbid.  
  
She had fully intended to listen but for some reason, she found herself staring off into space. She tried to focus but as hard as she tried, she just couldn't. She did her usual thing and started drawing, her drawings wheren't that good but she enjoyed doing them. The bell rang and she found a pay phone to call her brother.  
  
She waited outside for him, she watched everyone else go home with their parents. She hadn't done that in years, she was taken out of her thoughts when Mikey sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey." he said smiling.  
  
"I see you finally met Katinka." she said chuckling.  
  
"She's kinda pretty actually."  
  
"That's what they all say, then they get to know her."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She becomes a massive bitch."  
  
They must have talked for a good hour, Sam found Mikey to be a really nice guy. She just didn't wanna fall for him, maybe he had a girlfriend back home or something.  
  
While they where talking Chad pulled up and honked the horn, both Sam and Mikey got up.  
  
"Hey bro, I hope you don't mind I invited Mikey over." Sam said pushing the seat foward letting him get into the backseat.  
  
"Not at all, lets just hope mom doesn't mind either."  
  
Then they where off. 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything before, what makes you think I do  
  
now?  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
They had a good 45 minute drive ahead of them, and no one was talking.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Chad asked trying to start something.  
  
"It was alright, I didn't pay much attention." Sam said shruging.  
  
"Sammy, you gotta start paying more attention."  
  
"Don't start one of your fatherly lectures, I can't take them anymore."  
  
Mikey felt quite out of place, it wasn't his place to side with either one of them.  
  
"What do you think Mikey? Do I have to pay more attention?" Sam asked shifting in her chair so that she was facing him.  
  
"It's not really my place to say."  
  
"Bull shit, say what you want. Sammy's a big girl, she can handle it." Chad said looking in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Alright, I think you really should pay more attention. You might learn a thing or two."  
  
"Now you sound old, shut up." Sam said slumping into her chair and folding her arms.  
  
"Sammy knock it off, leave the kid alone. You could learn some manners from him."  
  
"If I wanted to get lectured, I'd tell mom."  
  
"Look I didn't mean to get you angry, I was just stating fact." Mikey said feeling bad.  
  
"Don't worry Mikey, she always acts like this." Chad said once again looking in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"What the shit are you talking about? I never do this...Okay well almost never." Sam said regretting she even brought it up.  
  
They pulled up outside of their house and Chad got out, before closing the door he stared at Sam.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." with that he closed the door and went in.  
  
Sam sat there pissed off that her brother would say such things, in front of her friend of all people.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you." Mikey said.  
  
"It's fine, lets go in." she said getting out and pulling the chair foward.  
  
Mikey got out and she pushed the chair back and closed the door, he quietly followed her into her house.  
  
As soon as she walked into the living room her mother started barking orders at her.  
  
"Honey I need you to go to the store, we're out of milk. I'll also need you to get the mail." her mother said without even looking away from the tv.  
  
"Why can't you send Chad?" Sam whined.  
  
"Cause he's busy, and I know your not. The money's on the table."  
  
Sam went into the kitchen and found the money, Mikey was following her.  
  
"Alright you have two choices, go into my room and wait, or come with me."  
  
"I'll wait here."  
  
"Alright I'll be back as soon as possible, don't touch anything." with that she left.  
  
Mikey went into her room and sat down on the bed, he looked around her room. It was a little strange, pretty much everything was black. She had pictures of bat's and vampies all over her walls, most highschool girl's had boy-band pictures.  
  
He waited there for about 10 minutes when she came back, she yelled to her mother that she was back. He could hear her footsteps getting closer, she opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"You ready to study?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah."  
  
"Alright, so study." she said laying down on her bed.  
  
Mikey sat down on the floor and opened up a bunch of books, Sam rolled over on her side and watched him for a while. Mikey was not even paying attention to her, he was to busy reading.  
  
"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" Sam asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mikey asked shocked at the question.  
  
"Everyone make's me seem like a horrible person, I was just wondering if you thought what they think."  
  
"I think that you're a really nice person, whose a little weird."  
  
"Weird? How do you mean?" she asked sitting down on the floor with him.  
  
"Well you come off a little strong, mean even."  
  
Sam looked down at the floor, she didn't mean to be mean. It just came so easily, she probably got it from her father.  
  
Mikey noticed something was wrong, and he attempted to change the subject.  
  
"So where's you're father?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that the little bastard, ran out on my mother when she was pregnant with me."  
  
"That sucks, I'm sorry."  
  
"What about you, where's you're father?"  
  
"Right now? Probably beating the shit out of my mother, he's kind of an asshole."  
  
"Is that why you and you're brother are so close?"  
  
"Yeah Moe's tryed to stop him before, he just keeps coming."  
  
"I suppose it's better to not have a father, then have one that beats you're mom up."  
  
Mikey and Sam where talking for a good hour, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam called.  
  
"It's Chad, is Mikey in there?" came the answer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Moe's out front, he say's they've gotta get home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mikey stood up and started collecting his books, Sam got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"I guess we'll have to study some other time, I'll see you tomorrow." Mikey started to leave.  
  
"You won't be seeing me tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Tomorrow's saturday."  
  
"Well maybe we could go out and see a movie." Mikey offered.  
  
"I can't." Sam said already regretting saying no.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't date classmates anymore."  
  
"So if I didn't go to your school, you'd go out with me?" Mikey was trying so hard to get her to say yes.  
  
"I might've, but we won't know now."  
  
"Think of me as a kid from a different school then, I'll come by here at 7. Maybe you could even wear something other then black." Mikey chuckled.  
  
Sam was in a place where she couldn't say no, she didn't like it when things like this happened. She heard a horn honk and knew she had very little time to come up with an excuse.  
  
"I don't have anything that's not black." she blurted out.  
  
"Black's fine then, you look good in it anyway." with that he made his way out to the car.  
  
Sam stood there, in the middle of her room.  
  
"Then does that mean, he's been checking me out?" she asked outloud.  
  
"Did you say something?" Chad asked walking by the door.  
  
"No, just talking to myself."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sam closed her door, then she walked over to her cd player. She cranked it up and listened to some heavy metal music, she layed down on her bed and fell asleep thinking about Mikey. 


	4. Four

Disclimer: It's only for entertainment.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Sam woke up at 10am, at first she was pissed cause she thought she had school. But once she figured out it was saturday, she was much happier. She didn't come out of her room until she was sure her mother was gone, she wasn't sure where she went.  
  
She went into the kitchen and started cooking some eggs, the last thing she ate was lunch yesterday. When she sat down to eat them there was a knock on the door, she was shocked to see Mikey standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sam asked confused as to why he was here.  
  
"I'm here with my brother, he insisted I come with him. Something about not wanting me to be alone, or some crap." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"C'mon in then, you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Naw, I'm good."  
  
Sam didn't like to eat alone, so she just threw it away. They sat in silence for a while, before Chad knocking something over got their attention.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sam asked walking down the hall.  
  
Sam was nearly knocked down by some girl leaving, now she had some dirt on her 'perfect' brother. She walked to the door but it was slammed in her face, yet another thing that confused her.  
  
"Chad get your ass out here." she said banging on the door.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, go entertain your friend."  
  
Sam kicked the door before she went back into the kitchen, she looked around the kitchen and had no idea where Mikey went.  
  
"Mikey?" she called.  
  
"What?" came the answer from the living room.  
  
Sam went in there and saw Mikey leaving.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Mikey didn't answer her, instead he just left. This was the beginning of a REALLY weird day, one of those days where Sam would just be confused.  
  
Sam sat down on the couch, she was waiting for her brother to answer some questions she had. She waited there for about 20 minutes when he decided to come out.  
  
"Who was that girl?" she asked as Chad walked into the living room.  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Don't get all smart ass with me."  
  
"Then don't go dumb ass, who was she?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"I didn't hear her come in, when did she get here?"  
  
Chad just blushed so she didn't push it, but what the hell where they supposed to talk about? Neither of them had to go anywhere until after dark, so they basicly just stared at each other.  
  
"So where'd Mikey get to?" Chad asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine, he just left."  
  
"That sucks, why was he here in the first place?"  
  
"He said he was here with his brother, I didn't see any brothers around not even you."  
  
"So why did he drop by then?"  
  
"Can you just this once, maybe ask a question I might know the answer to?"  
  
"Well he was here for you, I thought maybe you'd know."  
  
"He didn't tell me anything, that kid's starting to freak me out."  
  
"Why?" Chad asked chuckling.  
  
"I don't know, he drop's by when he feels like it, then doesn't even bother telling me why."  
  
"That's because he likes you."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"I'm a guy, he's a guy, it's a guy thing."  
  
"YOU'RE a GUY?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"That's not nice to say to you're baby sister."  
  
"You got the baby part down." he said getting up and leaving.  
  
Sam didn't have a come back, this was a first. She sat there thinking until the doorbell caught her attention, when she went to answer it Moe was standing there.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Sam asked.  
  
"Do you know where Mikey is?" he sounded paniced.  
  
"He just left, why?"  
  
"He's being an asshole, he left earlier today and hasn't been home since."  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll come home soon, do you wanna wait here?"  
  
"Naw I gotta go look for him, mom's gunna have my ass if I can't find him soon. Thanks anyway." with that he left.  
  
This was a really weird day, she sat down on the couch and started watching tv. As if on cue their mother walked through the door, pissed as usual.  
  
"Don't be so lazy, have you been sitting there the WHOLE day?" she asked walking by the tv and turning it off.  
  
"Hi to you too." Sam said not even getting up.  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"Having sex in your room, on your bed, why?"  
  
"Samantha don't make up stories, where is he?"  
  
"His room."  
  
After her mother left the room, she went into her room and got changed. She was still wearing the same clothes since yesterday, she stayed in her room for a while.  
  
While she was in there she heard her brother leave, then her mother left. This added to the list of thing's that had already confused her, maybe this was a message from the powers that be.  
  
She went into the kitchen to get something else to eat, while she was looking the doorbell rang.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled.  
  
After that there was no more knocking, doorbell ringing people to bother her. Just peace and quiet, well quiet at least. She started watching tv again, she spaced and had no idea what she was watching.  
  
At about 6:30 there was a knock on the door, she tryed ignoring it but it didn't stop. She went to the door and looked out through the glass at the top, she totally forgot Mikey was coming by. She opened the door and let him in.  
  
"You ready to go?" Mikey asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"Actually, not yet. I'm going to get changed and be right back, you can watch some tv if you'd like." she said while backing out of the room.  
  
"Alright, I'll wait here then."  
  
She ran into her room and looked around for some clean clothes, she didn't like doing laundry and her mother didn't do it for her. She had to go through a bunch of dirty clothes before she found anything that was clean, she really didn't wanna wear a skirt but it was all she had.  
  
Mikey was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch, he was shocked when she came out 10 minutes later. He thought for sure she'd be in there longer.  
  
"You look really nice." Mikey said shyly.  
  
At first she thought Mikey would have a problem with her choice of clothes, but apparently he didn't mind. She wore a leather mini skirt, a net shirt with a black tank top over it, and platforms. She finally came up to his chin, she was only 5 feet tall.  
  
"You wanna get going?" Sam asked blushing from getting so much attention.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They went to see 'Malibu's Most Wanted', after that Mikey took her home.  
  
"I had a really fun time tonight, maybe we could do it again sometime." Sam said grabbing her key.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
Sam was about to put the key in the lock, but she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Why did you leave home this morning?" she blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Moe came by, he said you left."  
  
"My dad was being a prick again, so this time I decided to leave."  
  
"Do you do drugs?"  
  
"Sometimes, but not always."  
  
Sam sat down on the step infront of the door, she was hoping he'd say that he didn't.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Sam muttered.  
  
"Look, I don't do it all the time." Mikey said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah but you still do it, I'm not sure we're going to go out again."  
  
"Just becuase I smoke pot every now and then, we're not going to date?"  
  
"It starts off 'every now and then', but then it becomes all the time."  
  
"No it won't."  
  
"Don't you understand Mikey? This is bad."  
  
"Whatever." with that Mikey left.  
  
Sam felt bad, she didn't mean to make him leave. She stood up, unlocked the door and went right to bed. 


	5. Five

Disclaimer: This is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Sam woke up but she was dreading this day, cause today was laundry day. She looked for something to change into, all she found where these pink pants with 'drama queen' across the ass. She hated pink, but these where the last pants her mother bought for her. Ironic that it's pink.  
  
She gathered all of her clothes, and brought them down to the basement. Her laundry was easy cause it was all black, but she still hated it. She put in the first load and went back upstairs, every Sunday her mother would go out on a lunch date. Chad would go play basketball with Moe, so she had the house to herself.  
  
She sat down in front of the tv, she didn't watch much. She was just flipping channels, when there was a knock on the door. She jumped up to answer it, she was shocked to see Tiffany standing there.  
  
"Hey Tiff, is there anything I can help you with?" Sam asked moving aside to let her in.  
  
"Can't I spend time with my best friend?" Tiffany asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Sam went over and sat down next to her, time passed and neither one of them were talking.  
  
"Alright Tiff, what's up?" Sam asked turning the tv off.  
  
"Are you and Mikey dating?" she blurted out shocking Sam.  
  
"Dating? No, who said we were?"  
  
"It's just that when I call him, he says he's got other things to do. I thought maybe you and him were dating."  
  
Neither one of them said anything, Sam turned the tv back on and they were watching it. About an hour later, there was another knock on the door. Sam didn't wanna get it, she thought she knew who it was.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" Tiffany asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah." Sam got up and when she opened the door regreted it. "Hey Mikey what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I thought maybe we could go out again, I've stopped smoking pot." Mikey said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Wait, hold the phone. You two went out?" Tiffany asked getting upset.  
  
"Oh hey Tiffany, I didn't see you there."  
  
Sam closed her eyes, maybe it was a bad dream. Maybe the situation was just a joke, maybe Tiffany and Mikey were trying to get her scared. She prayed that the floor would open up, and sollow her whole.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that you two are dating?" Tiffany asked folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"We're not dating." Sam said kinda harshly, more then she meant.  
  
"We aren't? Then what do you call last night?" Mikey asked confused.  
  
"You went out LAST NIGHT?" Tiffany said starting to scream.  
  
Sam felt trapped. On one said there was this amazing guy, she hated to admit it but she was beginning to like him. On the other side was her friend, her best friend. They'd known each other since they where little, they promised to never let a guy come between them. It's not an easy choice to make.  
  
"Yeah is that a problem?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't you go out with me then? Huh?" Tiffany asked getting REALLY mad now.  
  
"Because I don't like you."  
  
Sam cringed, that was hitting below the belt. She knew how Tiffany took to rejection, not well.  
  
"You don't like me? How is that possible?"  
  
Mikey started to say something, but Sam cut him off.  
  
"ENOUGH!! Tiff, Mikey and I aren't going out. We went out last night to try it out, see how it went. We're not compatable, and we never will be." Sam finished out of breath.  
  
Mikey and Tiffany looked at her, neither one knowing what to say. Mikey looked like he was about to cry, and Tiffany looked happy.  
  
"Now I have laundry to do, if you don't mind." with that she went down stairs.  
  
When she got down there she sat on the dryer, she felt horrible. She hurt Mikey's feelings, could this day get any better? She tryed listening to see if they were talking, but all she heard was the tv. So she decided to go up and see if they were still there, when she got up there she could only find Tiffany.  
  
"Where'd Mikey go?" Sam asked still looking around.  
  
"I don't know, he just left." Tiffany said sounding upbeat.  
  
"I think you better leave." Sam said feeling worse then before.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Tiffany got up and left, she even had the nerve to be pissed off. Sam went back downstairs, she only had one more load left. She put the first load in the dryer, and the second load in the washer.  
  
She went back upstairs and sat down on the couch, thinking about what to do. She decided to take a shower, she always thought when she was in there.  
  
She was so lost in her thought's, that her mother came home before she got out. After getting dressed she had to face her hair, her waste length hair.  
  
She struggled to blow dry it, then she straightend it. That took up two hours, then she went down and got her clothes. She tryed avoiding her mother, but that was like pushing ice cream up a hill on a hot day.  
  
"Honey, where have you been?" her mother asked from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Doing laundry, why?"  
  
"Some boy was here for you, Mickey or something. I told him you were out and to come back later."  
  
"Thanks." with that she went into her room.  
  
Some of her stuff needed to be ironed, so instead she hung them in the closet. She decided to go over to Mikey's, maybe he would be home. She grabbed her keys and left, her mother didn't even ask where she was going.  
  
She walked down the quite street, it was the only one of it's kind. All the other one's where to busy, good thing Mikey lived on the same street. She slowly walked up to the door, she knocked and listened to it echo.  
  
"Can I help you?" she heard the voice before she saw the face, she thanked God it was Moe. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for Mikey, is he home?" Sam asked shyly.  
  
"He went to the movies with some girl, I thought you two were dating."  
  
"We went out once, did he say who he was going with?"  
  
"She had some weird name, I'm horrible with name's. Sorry." he shrugged.  
  
"That's okay, I think I know who it is. Bye." she didn't even give him a chance to answer before she walked away.  
  
She walked down the busy street, thinking about what she'd say. When she got to the theater, she couldn't think of anything. She contemplated just leaving, but they walked out.  
  
The sight made her sick, she never thought she'd see Mikey kissing Katinka. She hid behind a display, she didn't want Mikey seeing her. She never in a million year's, thought that Mikey would go out with a cheerleader.  
  
He wasn't a jock, Sam didn't understand what Katinka saw in him. Not that Mikey was ugly, but she didn't go out with just anyone. A newbie of all people, she was happy when they started walking away from her.  
  
She quietly walked home, she didn't understand what she just saw. Why would Mikey do that to her? What was she saying, she had just done that to him. How was she going to get him back? These are questions she didn't have answers for, yet anyway.  
  
When she got home she went straight to bed, she didn't wanna deal with her mothers stupid questions. 


	6. Six

Disclaimer: For entertainment ONLY!!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Sam woke up the next day tired, she didn't sleep real well. She was up half the night thinking of what to say to Tiffany, so far she'd come up empty handed. She reluctantly got dressed and headed off to school, she was not looking forward to this.  
  
When she got there Michelle was waiting for her outside, she was sitting on the front steps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was sick on Friday, and I was busy all weekend." Michelle said standing up and following Sam inside.  
  
"That's okay, anything fun happen?"  
  
"Didn't you hear about Tiff?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"She tried out for cheer leading on Friday, and made the squad."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, her and Katinka are the best of friends now."  
  
"Shit." Sam muttered.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Uh...I've got to get to class, I'll catch you later." Sam said running down the hallway.  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Sam was the first one to get there, she sat down quickly and started thinking. That's why Tiffany came to her house, she was being a scout for Katinka. Before Sam could think anymore, the teacher walked in.  
  
"Well Samantha, you're here early."  
  
Sam didn't answer her, she just sat there. Soon after the teacher came in the room was full of kids, Mikey included. Sam did her usual drawing, not paying attention to a single word. She didn't even hear the bell ring.  
  
"Samantha? You can leave now." the teacher broke her thoughts.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and left, good thing Michelle was waiting at her locker.  
  
"Michelle, I have to tell you something about Mikey." Sam blurted out as soon as she walked up to her.  
  
"What is it?" Michelle asked surprised.  
  
"He went out with Katinka, but that was only after Tiffany was at my house. She asked me if I was dating Mikey, I told her we only went out once. But I figured out, it was all so she could tell Katinka." Sam finished out of breath.  
  
Michelle stood there, with her eyes wide.  
  
"Wait, you went out with Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah once, but it didn't really work out."  
  
"You went out with Mikey, and you didn't bother telling me?"  
  
"Michelle don't you start, I can only take losing one best friend at a time."  
  
"You're not going to lose me, you just didn't bother giving me details." she said grinning.  
  
Sam felt relieved, but soon she had to get to history. Yet another class with Mikey, could this day get any worse?  
  
She went in and sat down, Mikey was already there. She tried not to check him out, but it didn't work. Good thing he wasn't looking, then she would've been embarrassed. Class was soon over, and her drawing was coming out nicely.  
  
Sam and Michelle sat down away from everyone else, Sam didn't feel like having to play 20 questions. Soon they saw Katinka walk up to Mikey, and sit herself down. Mikey didn't look to thrilled, but Katinka sure did.  
  
Lunch seemed to be over way to soon, Sam was on her way to the bathroom when she saw Mikey. He was coming her way, damn she was doing so well avoiding him.  
  
She quickly went into the bathroom, hopefully he didn't see her. She waited for a while, and when she peeked out the door she didn't see him. This was the perfect time, just as the door closed behind her she saw him. He was standing right there, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Sam." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I haven't talked to you all day, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, now if you'd excuse me, I have to get to class." she said trying to walk away.  
  
"That's fine, I've got that one too." he said walking next to her.  
  
"So, what'd you do last night?"  
  
"Stayed home, watched some tv."  
  
"But I went by your house, Moe said you'd left."  
  
"He was uh..covering for me, I usually don't like people coming by."  
  
Sam didn't say anything, instead she went in and sat down. They'd talked the whole way to class, so it didn't seem to take as long. Sam was drawing the whole time, she caught every fifth word. After class she met Michelle at her locker.  
  
"So? How'd you're day go?" Michelle asked sounding bored.  
  
"Boring, and you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about we go up to that park? You know, the one right up the street from me."  
  
"I'm game, lets go."  
  
Sam and Michelle walked the whole way, neither one really saying anything. When they got there, no one seemed to be there. Which was kind of odd, but they really didn't care. They both sat down on some swings.  
  
"Wanna have a swinging contest, for old times sake?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure, but you know I'm gonna kick you're ass."  
  
"Yeah right, you haven't kicked my ass since 2nd grade."  
  
Soon they were both going pretty high, they seemed to both be going just as high. They were having a blast when suddenly Sam spotted Moe, she wasn't paying much attention but then he started coming their way. Sam had almost completely lost control of her swing, and she fell off at the highest point.  
  
She quickly got up and brushed herself off, she looked back at Michelle and got kicked in the face. She once again quickly got up but it was too late, Moe was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Moe asked trying not to laugh, he had seen the whole thing.  
  
"I'll be fine." Sam shrugged.  
  
Michelle quickly jumped off the swing, and went over to Sam.  
  
"Oh my God, Sam I'm soo sorry." she said trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Moe asked.  
  
"Naw, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."  
  
It wasn't until now that Sam realized Moe was in a cop's uniform, she had no idea what to say.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michelle Sam's friend." Michelle said shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm Moe, Mikey's older brother."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Sam sat there getting dizzy, she wasn't sure if it was the kick to the face or not. She sat there watching everything spin, then it just went dark.  
  
She woke up in the hospital, she had no idea how she got there. She looked around the room and spotted Michelle, she went to say something but moaned instead.  
  
"Hey Sam." Michelle said standing up. "You're in the hospital, you fainted in the park. Moe called an ambulance, they said you'll be fine."  
  
Sam sat there for a minute, letting that information sink into her thick head. It hurt to talk, but she did it anyway.  
  
"You didn't call my mom did you?"  
  
"No I called Chad instead, he's on his way."  
  
After about an hour Sam felt a lot better, they decided to go home. She just wanted to go to sleep, when they got there her mother was gone. Sam went into her room and fell right to sleep, at about 3a she woke up.  
  
She layed there for a while, she couldn't get back to sleep. She actually felt rested, she looked in her mirror and saw the swelling had gone down. She was bored and figured she'd go for a walk, she figured as long as she stayed on her street she'd be fine.  
  
She walked down the street towards Mikey's house, it was the only one with a light on. She stood at the walkway for a while, she wasn't sure if Mikey was awake or not. She turned to leave and heard glass breaking, people screaming.  
  
She didn't know why but she seemed to be frozen there, like maybe the powers that be wanted to show her something. She stood there for about 20 minutes, she wasn't sure if she should call the cops. She just stood there she felt like an ass, she wasn't doing anything.  
  
She finally decided to go home, she was sure to remember the house number. She ran into her room and called the police, she waited until she heard the sirens. She went outside and waited for the police to show up, she had a clear view to their house. She then saw them taking someone away, she wasn't sure who.  
  
The Boscorelli house was always the quiet one, never anything louder then the tv. They were really good neighbors, but something went wrong. After the cops left she figured she'd go see if everyone was alright, by now it was like 4:30a.  
  
She walked down and knocked on the door, she heard footsteps getting closer. She then heard a deadbolt being unlocked, the door finally opened and Mikey was standing there. 


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: Entertainment people, purely entertainment.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Hey." Sam said shyly.  
  
"Hey." Mikey returned, he stepped aside and let her in.  
  
Sam looked around, the place was destroyed. There was glass everywhere, there was even a broken window. When Sam turned around she noticed Mikey had cuts on his face and was sporting a fresh, deep blue bruise.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" Sam asked walking over to him and touching it.  
  
"You really don't wanna know," he said backing away from her. "What happened to you?" he asked also noticing her bruise.  
  
"I got kicked in the face earlier, it's no big deal."  
  
"Kicked? By who?"  
  
"Michelle and I were swinging, and she accidentally kicked my face."  
  
Mikey and Sam stood there, neither one knowing what to say. Sam finally broke the silence.  
  
"You really should clean that." she said referring to his shiner.  
  
"Yeah, but it hurts." he said putting his hand over it.  
  
"I'll clean it up for you, if you'd like."  
  
Sam couldn't believe she'd said that, that was the stupidest thing she could've said.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Not at all, lead the way."  
  
Mikey lead her to the bathroom, she had him sit on the toilet. He told her where everything was, she brought it all to the sink.  
  
"Alright, this is going to hurt." she said putting peroxide on the cut on his forehead.  
  
"Holy shit, that does hurt." Mikey grunted.  
  
"Well, I warned you." Sam said chuckling.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"Well, it's still not funny."  
  
"And you think, getting kicked in the face is funny?"  
  
Mikey got really serious then he leaned over and kissed her, as soon as his mouth touched hers they both pulled away. They where in the bathroom for about 10 minutes, when Moe knocked on the door.  
  
"Door's open." Mikey called.  
  
Moe opened the door and jumped, he didn't know Sam was there. After he jumped he started laughing.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to clean this baby's cuts, he just wont sit still." Sam grunted.  
  
"If he doesn't stop just knock him out, it always works for me."  
  
Sam turned around to say something, but noticed that his lip was cut.  
  
"You really should clean that up." she turned back to Mikey.  
  
"I know, it just really hurts right now."  
  
"You're brother said the same damn thing, get over yourself." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't like causing myself pain."  
  
"Why don't you let her clean it up Moe, she's really good at causing pain." Mikey said playfully glaring at her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind." Sam said not turning away from Mikey.  
  
"Naw, I'll clean it up myself." he said grabbing some peroxide and putting it on a cotton ball.  
  
"Alright, but don't say I never offered."  
  
"Are you almost done?" Mikey moaned.  
  
Sam grabbed a band-aid and put it on his forehead, then she stepped back.  
  
"All done, better?"  
  
"Not really, it still hurts." Mikey said putting his hand over it.  
  
"Don't you people have a mother?"  
  
"She's sleeping, I'm going to have to take her to the hospital tomorrow. She really didn't feel like going tonight, I personally don't blame her." Moe said still trying to put the cotton ball on his lip.  
  
Sam looked at him, she watched him try 7 times. She grabbed it from his hand and put it on his lip, he screamed.  
  
"Moe, it's not that bad." Mikey said.  
  
Sam pulled back the cotton ball, then handed it to him.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're done." Moe said putting his hand on his lip.  
  
"Don't touch it, it'll get infected." Sam said slapping his hand.  
  
"Thank you mother."  
  
Mikey just sat there thinking about their kiss, he really enjoyed it. He wanted to kiss her again, but didn't want her to get mad.  
  
"Earth to Mikey." Sam said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just asked you if you'd like to walk me home, but I think you need sleep."  
  
"Naw, I'll walk you home. I don't mind."  
  
Moe could tell his brother liked her, hell if he was 3 years younger he would. He was going to find a way to get them together, it had to work.  
  
"Alright, later Moe." Sam said leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
Sam got outside and closed her eyes, the cool wind felt good on her face. When she opened her eyes Mikey was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked honestly confused.  
  
"I was just thinking how pretty you look."  
  
"Yeah but I have this huge bruise."  
  
"I don't think that matters much, you're still pretty."  
  
They started walking back to Sam's house, neither one actually wanting to go back. Sam because she thought her mother was up, and Mikey just because Sam wouldn't be with him.  
  
"So, you going to school today?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess so." Mikey shrugged.  
  
"Who was that man?"  
  
"That was my father."  
  
"Mikey why didn't you tell me how bad he'd get? You could've stayed at my house."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I always thought he'd change."  
  
They got to Sam's house and sat on the front step, no one was awake at her house.  
  
"I always used to think my dad was coming back, maybe he'd be better then my mother."  
  
"Sam, what do you think of us going out again?"  
  
"Mikey we've talked about this, it just didn't work."  
  
"It didn't work cause I was smoking pot, I've stopped that."  
  
"What about Katinka?" Sam asked looking down.  
  
"God Sam, you didn't really think we were going out did you?"  
  
"I saw you leave the theater together, that suggests a date."  
  
"I went to see a movie with some girl from school, Katinka was just there."  
  
"I saw you kissing."  
  
"She forced that on me, you have to understand that."  
  
"I don't know who to trust anymore, everyone seems to turn on me." Sam felt that she was going to cry, she just wanted to go inside.  
  
"Well I'm not turning on you, Sam I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Sam looked up at him, had he really said that? Was she thinking that? Did he mean to say it? Was it a slip? So many questions for a simple statement.  
  
"Mikey, we've only gone out once. We've only known each other for 5 days, it's not love." As soon as she said that she felt bad, it sounded harsh.  
  
"I know, but I've never felt this way before."  
  
"It's just a crush, it'll go away."  
  
"Are you trying to say you don't love me?"  
  
"Mikey you're my friend, of course I love you."  
  
"Well if you're not sure yet, I can wait. Sam I've never felt this way before."  
  
Mikey leaned over and kissed her, Sam didn't resist. She didn't know why, it just felt right. When they pulled away, Mikey got up and left. Leaving Sam sitting there, thinking.  
  
Sam got up and went into her house, she sat in her room for 2 hours. Then she had to get to school, this day was already off to an interesting start. 


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: Entertainment + Fun = This story.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Sam fell asleep for like 10 minutes, before Chad came knocking on her door. No one knew what happened last night, and she wasn't going to tell them.  
  
When she got to school she went to her locker, Michelle was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, how's you're face?" she asked feeling bad.  
  
"It's fine, stop beating yourself up over it."  
  
"I know, I just feel bad."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Look I gotta go, I'll meet you here. But if you say word one about my face, I'll just have to leave." Sam said trying to make Michelle laugh.  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
Sam ran to class, she was the last one there. She quietly took her seat, she hoped the teacher wouldn't notice. She sat there drawing as usual, catching just enough of what the teacher was saying so she wouldn't get kicked out of school. Class seemed to fly by, that was a good thing.  
  
Sam went to her locker and Michelle was there, as usual.  
  
"Hey, how was class?" Sam asked for once in a good mood.  
  
"Why are you so happy? You don't like English."  
  
"I slept great, and I didn't see my mother."  
  
"My class was okay, just a bunch of boring shit. And you?"  
  
"I didn't pay attention, I guess it went fine."  
  
"You scaring me, why are you so happy?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"Not in mixed company, I'll tell you later." with that Sam went to the bathroom.  
  
While she was in there she heard Katinka talking to her friends, they were talking about the latest guys they dated. All the people they named were jocks, they only caught Sam's attention when Katinka said Mikey.  
  
"So last night at like 8 o'clock, me and Mikey went to see a movie. We really didn't pay attention, cause we were like making out. So like I have no idea like, what we went to see. It like totally didn't matter."  
  
All her little friends laughed, Sam was confused. Was Mikey lying? Or was Katinka? Sam stepped out of the stall and they all shut up, Sam looking at Katinka.  
  
"By the way, it's 'Mikey and I' not 'me and Mikey'." with that Sam left.  
  
Sam had to get to history, she was late already. When she got there Mikey was the only one there, she looked around and the teacher wasn't even there. She took her seat and took out her books, it was like some deranged horror movie.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Sam asked Mikey.  
  
"Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes." he said reading some magazine.  
  
Sam sat there she began drawing, she began drawing herself. She was only half paying attention, and she started drawing a guy. They were holding hands, she had no idea what possessed her to draw that, but she did. The bell soon rang, and it was lunch time.  
  
When Sam and Michelle sat down, Sam showed her the picture.  
  
"Explain this to me." she said sliding the picture across the table.  
  
"I'd say you like him."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"Maybe you think you don't, it's just your sub-conscious telling you that you really do like him."  
  
Sam stared at Michelle with her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"My father's a shrink." she shrugged.  
  
They ate in silence, and lunch was soon over. Only one more class for Sam, then she was home free. But this class was math, the one she hated more then English.  
  
Somehow she survived it, she was bored out of her mind but she survived. She didn't feel like walking so she called Chad up, she just had to wait for him to get there.  
  
While she was sitting there Mikey sat down, he was staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sam asked playfully.  
  
"You're bruise."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's a really dark blue."  
  
"You don't look so hot yourself."  
  
"I know, I didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Are you waiting for you're brother?"  
  
"Yeah, he supposed to pick me up. He's working today, so he might bring the police car."  
  
"That must be fun, riding in a police car."  
  
"Not really, it looks like I got arrested." Mikey chuckled.  
  
Sam didn't know what else to say, she knew that sooner or later he was going to bring up last night. She really didn't wanna talk about it, he was however a great kisser. She was thinking that maybe dating him wouldn't be bad after all, they shared a lot of the same likes and dis-likes. She just wasn't sure how to bring it up, she turned to him and was about to say something when he cut her off.  
  
"Do you wanna go out tonight?" he blurted out.  
  
Sam looked at him for a minute, then got over the shock.  
  
"I would love too."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up tonight at 8."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready."  
  
Moe pulled up in the cop car and honked the horn, he didn't have time to wait.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then, bye." with that Mikey left.  
  
Sam sat there alone, she was thinking the whole time and didn't notice Chad show up. He sat there for 10 minutes, he thought she was screwing around. He got out of his car and walked up to her, she jumped when he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God, when did you get here?" Sam asked grabbing her chest.  
  
"Not that long ago, you ready or do you wanna stay here?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
She got up and walked to the car, when Chad got in she didn't say anything. The whole ride home neither one of them said anything, they pulled up out front and Sam sat in the car. When Chad got out he went inside, it took Sam 5 minutes to figure out they stopped. She got out and went right to her room, she wanted to look good for Mikey.  
  
After being in her room for about two hours, Chad knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." she called.  
  
"Hey I'm going to play some basketball with Moe, you wanna come?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I wanna go?"  
  
"I don't know, I could also drop you off somewhere."  
  
"Naw, I'll be fine."  
  
"The house is your's, mom went out on another date. Later." with that he left.  
  
Sam was still searching for something to wear, she'd looked for a total of three hours before she found the perfect outfit. She decided to wear a pair of black pants that had zippers and things hanging off of them, a plain black tank top and really high platforms. Her mother called them, stripper shoe's.  
  
She got dressed at 7:30 and watched tv the whole time, at 8 on the nose the doorbell rang. She had butterfly's in her stomach, she was actually excited. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Michelle standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked kinda pissed.  
  
"I figured you'd wanna hang out tonight, you didn't have to get dressed up for me."  
  
"I'm going out with Mikey tonight, now you have to leave."  
  
"I'm staying, then when you get back you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Alright fine, but wait in my room."  
  
"How long are you going to be?"  
  
"I don't know, hours."  
  
"I'm not waiting in you're room for hours, call me when you get back." with that she left.  
  
Sam sat down on the couch and waited for Mikey, he never showed up. She fell asleep at 10:30, Chad came home at 11 and woke her up. 


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: Sound it out with me people, entertainment. ;)  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Sam woke up at 6:30, she was still in her clothes from the night before. She was still wearing her shoes, damn her feet hurt. She layed there for a minute, mostly contemplating why Mikey hadn't showed up. She was sure he had his reasons, just none good enough for her.  
  
She got changed and went into the kitchen, she had an itch on her arm. When she looked down it was red, she wrote it off to scratching in her sleep. Chad was watching tv and she didn't see her mother, she usually slept until noon.  
  
"Hey, what are we watching?" Sam asked sitting down next to Chad.  
  
"Just flipping channels, how'd you sleep?" he asked yawning.  
  
"Not too bad." she said scratching.  
  
Chad looked at Sam, and slowly backed away from her.  
  
"Sam, don't scratch that."  
  
"Shut up Chad, I can scratch if I want too."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
"Cause that's poison ivy."  
  
Sam looked at Chad, then at her arm. Sure enough it was poison ivy, she scratched it so much it was spreading. Her whole right arm was covered, some of it was even bleeding.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Sam ran into the bathroom and searched for some calamine lotion, they had some but not a lot. After school she'd have to get more, this day was off to a great start.  
  
"Are you alright?" Chad asked coming into the bathroom.  
  
"It'll be fine, I'll live."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go to school? You could infect some other kids."  
  
"No one else at school is allergic to it, they'll be fine."  
  
Sam went into her room and got dressed, she wore a tank top cause it was everywhere. It looked horrible, all red and bleeding. She hoped no one would notice.  
  
She was late getting to school, she was the last to get to her class. When she sat down everyone looked back, they were all staring at her arm.  
  
The teacher didn't stop, instead she kept going. Sam didn't want a lot of attention, it wasn't like it was important. After class she met Michelle at her locker.  
  
"Hey..What the hell did you do?" Michelle said noticing her blood red arm.  
  
"It's poison ivy, I must've got it in the park."  
  
"What's that stuff on it?"  
  
"Calamine lotion, it's supposed to help the itch."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"No, it's still just as itchy." Sam said reaching up to scratch it.  
  
"Sam I've known you since we were four, I know you're not supposed to scratch." Michelle said grabbing her hand.  
  
"I know, it's just so itchy."  
  
"I'll meet you after lunch, no scratching." Michelle said leaving.  
  
Sam stood there pouting for a while, but then she remembered she had class. This day was dragging on, it sucked so far. She was so concerned with not scratching that she spaced on class, the good news was Mikey hadn't said anything about it.  
  
When she sat down at the table Michelle wasn't there yet, she scratched the hell out of it. Her only problem was that she touched her face, she prayed that it wouldn't spread.  
  
"Hey, you haven't been scratching have you?" Michelle asked coming up behind her.  
  
"I've been a good girl, haven't even touched it." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Nice try, you've got calamine on you're face."  
  
Sam wiped off the pale pink stuff, she hated it. She couldn't get away with lying with Michelle, but they were the best of friends.  
  
"So how was you're day?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Boring, you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same, but the poison ivy has it's perks. At least I can get out of some homework, there's still history though."  
  
"I know, history kinda sucks."  
  
Michelle got quiet, Sam just thought she might be thinking. Out of nowhere Mikey grabbed Sam, she screamed.  
  
"Damn you Mikey, don't do that." Sam said grabbing her chest.  
  
Mikey and Michelle were laughing, Sam didn't find it funny. But in all honesty if it happened to you, would you think it was funny? Sam figured now was a good time to start scratching, no one was paying any attention. As soon as she reached up to scratch, Michelle stopped her.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." she said glaring.  
  
"Sam, what happened?" Mikey asked staring at her arm.  
  
"I got poison ivy okay? It's not that big."  
  
"I think you've got some on you're face, what'd you do? Roll in it?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, you're so funny." she said getting up and walking away.  
  
"Sam I was just kidding, lighten up." Mikey said following her.  
  
"What do you want? Do you want to come into the bathroom with me?"  
  
"Well now if that's an invitation, I'd say yeah. But if it's not, then I'd have to go with no."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, she honestly thought Mikey would let himself in. Good thing he didn't, cause other girls were there.  
  
Sam looked in the mirror, she looked horrible. It had spread to her face, it was all over her arm and she swore it was on her ass. She prayed hard that it wouldn't end up on her ass, she'd gotten that before and it was not fun.  
  
Sam decided she'd have to skip math, there was no way she was going to go any longer without more calamine. Chad wouldn't be home, so she'd have to walk.  
  
Sam left the bathroom and started her search for Michelle, good thing she was still sitting there eating.  
  
Sam sat down at the table and started scratching again, Michelle was getting upset with her.  
  
"Stop that, it's already spread to you're face."  
  
"I'm gonna have to cut this last class, I need more calamine. I may need you to cover for me, can you do that?"  
  
"I can handle it, are you coming back tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think so, this is way to bad." she said pointing to her arm.  
  
"Alright but you owe me, big time."  
  
"Alright fine, later." she said leaving.  
  
"Bye." Michelle called after her.  
  
Sam had plenty of time to think, and scratch. Mostly scratch, she couldn't stand this. She was itchy constantly, it was enough to drive her insane.  
  
When she got to the store she quickly found it, when she went up to the cashier he winced.  
  
"That looks like it hurts." he said.  
  
"Yeah, plus it's itchy."  
  
"You look like you've had a bad day, no charge." he said handing it to her. "Go home and fill the tub." he chuckled.  
  
"Thanks sir." with that she left.  
  
She went home and just poured it on her arm, she grabbed a cotton ball and put it on her face. She was just one big itch, it sucked.  
  
Sam layed on her bed and tried not to scratch, just when she got comfortable the door bell rang. She reluctantly got up and answered it, she was shocked to see Mikey standing there. 


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I love entertainment, don't you? ;)  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Sam stood there for a minute, she was franticly trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked eying him.  
  
"I just came by to apologize to you, I really wasn't nice to you today."  
  
She stepped aside and let him in, she checked out his ass on the way by. She followed him over to the couch, and they both sat down.  
  
"It's fine, really." she said scratching.  
  
"I'm not sure you're supposed to be doing that, doesn't that make it spread?" Mikey said staring at her arm.  
  
"It does spread, it just feels so good to scratch."  
  
"Shouldn't you be putting something on it?"  
  
"It's in the bathroom, but it doesn't help."  
  
"Well stop scratching, it's getting all red and gross." he said swatting her hand.  
  
"Are you allergic?" she asked stopping.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think so."  
  
Sam got up, and stood over by the doorway leading into the kitchen.  
  
"Then we shouldn't be sitting so close, believe me you don't want this."  
  
"I'm a big boy, I can handle a little itch."  
  
"It's anything but little, it's constantly itchy."  
  
"I'll take my chances." he said patting the seat next to him.  
  
Sam slowly walked over to him and sat down, she was sure to keep her distance. She flipped on the tv and they started watching it, after a while they were right next to each other. Sam had her head on his chest, and his head was leaning back.  
  
It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, it was pretty restful until Mikey woke up scratching. He didn't want to wake Sam up, but it was just so itchy. He tried just sliding over, her head hit the couch and she woke up.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just got an itch." he said reaching down and scratching his arm.  
  
Sam looked down, and her eyes went wide.  
  
"That's not just an itch, that's poison ivy my friend." Sam said trying not to laugh. "Not allergic huh? How's the itch? Little?"  
  
"Shut up, how do you deal with this?" he said getting an intent look on his face as he continued scratching.  
  
Sam grabbed him by the other arm and dragged him into the bathroom, she quietly chuckled to herself.  
  
She walked over to the counter and grabbed the pink bottle, she put some on a cotton ball and rubbed it over the spot.  
  
"Damn, that's cold." he said wincing.  
  
"It'll help some, but it wont take the whole itch." she said finishing up.  
  
She reached behind him to put the bottle back on the counter, she stayed there for a minute. Damn he smelled good, she quickly regained her composer.  
  
"Now try not to scratch, and you should only have that little spot." she said grabbing his hand. "I said don't scratch."  
  
"I don't know how you deal with this, I think I might go crazy." he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You're lucky, at least you don't have it on you're ass."  
  
"That must suck, I can't imagine."  
  
"Good, you shouldn't be imagining my ass."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know, I just couldn't resist." she said shrugging.  
  
They left the bathroom and sat back down on the couch, they were both trying so hard not to scratch. Sam looked down at her watch, and she quickly jumped back up.  
  
"You've gotta get going." she said grabbing his arms and leading him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Why the rush?" he asked laughing.  
  
"My mom will be home any minute, I don't want her to see you here."  
  
"Alright I'm going, don't push." he said smiling.  
  
"Sorry." she put her hands in her pockets and looked down.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she didn't pull back. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later, she was glad it happened sooner though.  
  
They pulled apart and he left, she stood there for a second. She saw a car coming up the street and quickly shut the door, she ran into her room and closed the door.  
  
She heard her mother come in, it sounded like she had a friend. Soon enough her bed room door slammed and she heard giggling, she really didn't like having her room right there.  
  
She tried blocking out the noise, it just wasn't working. She started thinking about school, she wasn't sure she was going. Then she started thinking about Mikey, she thought it was funny that she spread it to him.  
  
She wasn't sure what she wanted to do about him, she liked him but she'd said that she wasn't in love. She honestly wasn't sure, maybe she was. What could she compare it too? Her mother was a bitch. Her father was an asshole. Her brother was the only family she had.  
  
She layed there scratching until 3 in the morning, when sleep finally took over. Her only problem was it wasn't restful, she kept waking up. She tried thinking of a reason, but she couldn't think of any. A little bit after 4:30 she finally fell asleep, this time she didn't keep waking up. 


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: Entertainment is so entertaining, isn't it?  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Sam woke up to her mother banging down the door, she tried ignoring it but her mother picked the lock.  
  
"Samantha, you're going to be late for school. Boys don't like drop outs."  
  
"Alright mom, I'll be out in a minute." Sam said rolling over.  
  
Her mother left, but she slammed the door. Sam sat up in bed and looked at her watch, it was a little bit after 6. She got up and dressed right away, she ran quickly into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She tried so hard not to see her mother again, good thing she was in her own room.  
  
Sam slowly walked to school, she wasn't going to bother Chad. When she got there she had just enough time to stop by her locker, then run to class. As soon as she stepped one foot into the class room, the bell rang.  
  
Mikey was already sitting down, he was trying to scratch his arm. But Sam caught sight of him, she quickly sat down and slapped his hand.  
  
"You'll spread it, knock it off." Sam whispered.  
  
"You're lucky, at least you don't have it on you're...well."  
  
He didn't need to say another word, Sam figured it out all by herself. She started laughing, he'd gotten it on his Mr. Wiggles. Sam felt bad but still couldn't stop laughing, some how she found it funny.  
  
She wasn't paying any attention, and class was soon over. She met Michelle at her locker, she was still laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's to funny?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Nothing." she said scratching.  
  
Michelle grabbed her hand. "Stop scratching. C'mon tell me what's so funny."  
  
Sam leaned over and started whispering in her ear, Mikey was walking by at the time. Michelle started laughing hysterically, Sam was trying to shut her up before Mikey asked questions.  
  
"Stop laughing, he's right over there." Sam said discreetly pointing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it."  
  
Sam pushed Michelle to the bathroom, that was the only safe place to laugh. When they got there Sam looked under all the stall doors, she didn't see anyone so she locked the main door.  
  
"You can't laugh in front of him, then he'll just ask questions." Sam said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well if you hadn't told me that he got it on his Mr. Wiggles, then I wouldn't be laughing." Michelle said defending herself still laughing.  
  
They both heard the toilet flush, they looked at each other. Out of one of the stalls walked Tiffany, they couldn't believe their eyes. She just walked over and started washing her hands.  
  
"What where you doing in there?" Sam asked, she was sure she checked all the stalls.  
  
"It's a bathroom, you know very well what I was doing." Tiffany said pushing past Sam to get to the paper towels.  
  
"I checked the stalls myself, there was no one in here."  
  
"Well maybe you should go screw Mikey again, maybe it'll make you feel better." with that she left.  
  
Sam stood there for a minute with her mouth hanging open, she couldn't believe how much of a bitch she turned into.  
  
"Sam don't even think about it, leave her alone. She's not worth it." Michelle said.  
  
"I think she's more then worth it." with that Sam went charging out after Tiffany.  
  
When she caught up to her she punched her across the face, all the kids in the hall stopped talking and started watching. Even the kids that were laughing stopped, the hall went silent.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" Tiffany asked holding her face.  
  
"For being an asshole."  
  
Tiffany threw a punch at Sam, but she ducked it. Sam quickly punched her in the face again.  
  
"You move before you throw a punch, that lets you're opponent know you're going to swing. That's not a good thing."  
  
Tiffany punched Sam in the face, this knocked her down. She quickly got back up and punched Tiffany again, one of the kids ran off to get a teacher.  
  
"What did I do to you?" Tiffany asked stepping back.  
  
"You've been an asshole to me ever since you became a cheerleader I'm sick of it." Sam said putting her fists down. "You're not even worth it anymore, crawl back into you're hole."  
  
"I'm not the one who screwed Mikey, then gave him poison ivy." Tiffany said using the only thing she had on her.  
  
Everyone watching this gasped, Sam stopped and turned around. She slowly walked back over to Tiffany.  
  
"I didn't screw Mikey, he came over to my house because he likes me. He got poison ivy cause I have it on my arm. You're only angry cause he likes me and not you, I got a news flash for you. I like him, you only wanna use him."  
  
The teacher walked down the hall, all the other kids went back to what they where doing.  
  
"Alright, what happened?" he asked.  
  
Sam continued walking down the hallway, Tiffany was walking the other way. Neither one of them said anything to each other for the rest of the day, the teacher never figured out what happened.  
  
Sam was sitting on the front steps when Mikey came out, she looked away.  
  
"Hey." he said sitting down.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How's the face?"  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"You should've sold tickets." he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I should have."  
  
"Do you really like me?" he blurted out.  
  
Sam took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mikey leaned over and kissed her, he was surprised she kissed back. They kissed for a while, they pulled apart when Chad honked.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said standing up.  
  
"I'm already looking forward to it."  
  
Sam started to walk away, but she stopped and turned around.  
  
"You wanna come over to house tonight, maybe have dinner with us? Moe and his girlfriend - if he has one - can come too."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." he said walking over to her and kissing her again.  
  
"Alright, do you need a ride?"  
  
"Naw, Moe's coming to pick me up."  
  
"Alright then, come by my house at around 7 then. Bye."  
  
Mikey watched Sam get into the car and they drove off, not long after they left Moe pulled up. Mikey got into the car and didn't say anything.  
  
"How was you're day?" Moe asked.  
  
"Good. We're going over to Sam's for dinner, she said you could bring you're girlfriend along too." Mikey said smiling.  
  
"That sound's like fun." Moe said.  
  
With that they drove off. 


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: It's just good, clean entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
When Sam got home she went right to the fridge, she needed to know if she had to go to the store for anything.  
  
"Hey mom, I invited some people over for dinner." Sam yelled. "Mom?"  
  
"Sammy, I thought mom told you. She's going out with that guy again." Chad said coming up behind her.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm going out too. You'll have the house to yourself tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"You're leaving too? So I have to entertain these people myself?" Sam asked finally turning around.  
  
"Yeah, it shouldn't be to bad. Besides you invited them all by yourself."  
  
"Alright fine, go have fun."  
  
"Alright, bye." with that he left.  
  
Sam was now left all alone, she was expecting people over in three hours. She didn't even have anything to feed them, this day was just getting better and better. She finally decided to order some pizza, that could at least get delivered.  
  
She didn't know what kind they liked so she ordered, pepperoni. Everyone loves pepperoni, she went into her room and got dressed. As soon as she was done the door bell rang, it was the pizza guy. She gave him his money and he soon left, she brought it into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as she put it down on the counter, the door bell rang again. It was Mikey and Moe, also some girl she'd never seen before.  
  
"Hey, c'mon in." she said stepping aside and leading them into the living room. "Is there anything you'd like to drink?"  
  
"I'd like a diet root beer, if you have it." the girl said.  
  
"I'll just have the same." Mikey and Moe said in unison.  
  
Sam went into the kitchen and returned with their drinks, she sat down on the couch next to Mikey.  
  
"Sam I'd like you to meet Maritza, she works with me." Moe said introducing the two of them, while scratching.  
  
"Nice to meet you Maritza." Sam said shaking her hand.  
  
"Like wise." she said.  
  
"So, Maritza. That's a cool name."  
  
"Not really, I hate it."  
  
"You should try having Samantha as you're name, it sucks."  
  
"So, where's Chad?" Moe asked.  
  
"He went out with his girlfriend, why are you scratching?"  
  
"My brother gave me poison ivy."  
  
"Actually I gave you're brother the poison ivy, so you'd have to blame me." Sam said shyly.  
  
"So what are we going to have?" Mikey asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I ordered some pizza, I hope you guys don't mind."  
  
"I love pizza." Maritza said sounding excited.  
  
"Then lets eat." Sam said getting up and leading them into the kitchen.  
  
They all sat down and made small talk, none of them really knowing what to say.  
  
"So, where'd you're mom go?" Mikey asked after about 5 minutes of silence.  
  
"She's out on a date, some rich guy." Sam answered.  
  
"Oh, you don't have a father?" Maritza asked sounding sad.  
  
"It's no big deal, he left when my mom was pregnant with me. I've never known him, so I don't really miss him."  
  
The rest of the time they were eating consisted of, the girls talking to each other and the guys talking to each other. It felt like it was a 3rd grade dance or something. After they were done eating they all went into the living room.  
  
"That was really good, we'll have to do it again sometime." Maritza said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun." Sam agreed.  
  
"As much fun as this is, I've gotta get home. I'll see you guys later." she said getting up. "Moe, aren't you going to drive me home?"  
  
"Yeah, uh Mikey you'll be fine here right?" Moe asked eager about something.  
  
"Yeah, it's only a walk down the street." he answered.  
  
"Alright, we'll have to do this again sometime soon. You two have a good night." Moe said leaving with Maritza.  
  
"You too." Sam and Mikey said in unison.  
  
After Moe and Maritza left, they sat there in silence.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sleep." he said leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
Sam sat there, soon Mikey fell asleep. So she turned on the tv, she started watching 'Friends' but fell asleep as well.  
  
Her mom came home at about 11, when she walked through the door she started yelling.  
  
"SAMANTHA LOWENSTEIN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"  
  
Sam woke up and stood up, she wasn't sure what her mother was yelling about.  
  
"What do you mean mom?"  
  
Mikey woke up and looked up at her mother, he had no idea where she came from.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you know very well what I'm talking about." her mother said calming down a little bit.  
  
"Mom I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Mikey and I were just sleeping."  
  
Her mother dragged her into her room, all Mikey could hear was muffled yelling. He couldn't make out a single word, the yelling finally stopped and Sam came into the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry Mikey, but my mom wants you to leave." she said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." he said heading to the door.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, I've got plans. I'll see you Monday."  
  
She waited for him to leave, then went into her room. She layed down on her bed, and was listening to some heavy metal music. Mikey left and went home, when he opened the front door Moe was standing there.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" he asked.  
  
"At Sam's, I'm gonna go to bed now." Mikey said going right to his room.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Moe asked following him.  
  
"Whatever you and Ritza were doing, good night." after Mikey closed the door he smiled to himself.  
  
Moe was left standing there with his mouth hanging open, he knew what him and Maritza did, but he prayed that Mikey hadn't been doing the same thing. 


	13. Thirteen

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never claimed to. I'm using them for entertainment purposes only, nothing more.  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Sam woke up at about 11, this was her only day to sleep in. Her mother usually woke her up at 6 on Sunday, she didn't know why cause her mother would always go back to sleep. That was added to the very long list of things that confused Sam.  
  
Sam quickly got dressed, Michelle was going to be there any minute. It was their thing to go shopping every second Saturday of the month, Sam was actually looking forward to it.  
  
As soon as she was done fixing her hair, the door bell rang. She quickly ran to answer it, hopefully her mother wasn't up. She wasn't quite that lucky, her mother was standing in the kitchen.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" her mother asked smugly.  
  
"To answer the door, if that's alright with you." Sam said and continued walking.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam walked over and answered the door, she was happy to see Michelle standing there.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" her mother asked walking into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, shopping. I'll be home later." with that Sam left.  
  
"You and you're mom still not getting along?" Michelle asked once they started walking.  
  
"I haven't gotten along with her since I was born, even then I'm sure I rejected her."  
  
They walked to the Manhattan mall in complete silence, something that Sam had grown accustomed to.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go first?" Michelle asked.  
  
Sam went to say something, but was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Sammy, I didn't know you'd be here." Chad said walking up behind her.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises." she said turning around.  
  
She was shocked to see Moe standing there, he had his arm around Maritza.  
  
"I didn't know you guys came here too." Maritza said.  
  
Sam looked at Michelle, she could tell she felt out of place.  
  
"Moe, Maritza, this is my best friend Michelle. Michelle, this is Moe and his girlfriend Maritza."  
  
"It's nice meeting you." Michelle said shaking both of their hands.  
  
"Yeah well we'd better be going, it was nice meeting you." Maritza said leading Moe off, Chad followed them both.  
  
"You wanna get to shopping?"  
  
Sam was watching them walk away, she wondered why Chad was with them. Did he and his girlfriend break up? He hadn't told her anything.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sam." Michelle said waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to get going."  
  
Sam didn't say anything, instead she started walking. She didn't know what store she was going into, but she went anyway.  
  
They were at the mall for a total of about 5 hours, they'd bought a ton of clothes. They went back to Sam's house, Michelle's was to much of a walk for them.  
  
When Sam walked through the door, she noticed all the lights were out. When she turned on the living room light, there was Chad making out with his girlfriend. That answered Sam's question about them breaking up, the good news was they were so into it they didn't even notice them.  
  
Sam and Michelle headed off into her room, they walked as quiet as possible. After Sam closed the door, they both busted up laughing.  
  
"That makes me glad I don't have any siblings." Michelle laughed.  
  
"That's actually happened more then once."  
  
They stayed in Sam's room for about an hour, but then Michelle had to get home. She wasn't allowed to stay out wicked late, where as Sam's mother didn't care.  
  
Sam and Michelle snuck out into the living room, Chad and his girlfriend moved into his room. Sam walked Michelle to the door.  
  
"I'll see you at school Monday, right?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Alright, later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sam went into her room and layed down, she heard her mother come home. Her and her boyfriend went into her room, one guess as to what they were doing. You guessed right, each other.  
  
Yet another night, where Sam fell asleep to the sound of her mother having sex. Why couldn't they just go to his place, then Sam wouldn't care that her mother was out all night. 


	14. Fourteen

Disclaimer: Entertainment people, just entertainment.  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Sam woke up at about noon, luckily her mother hadn't woken her up at 6 in the morning. Sam didn't have anything to do today, or at least she had nothing planed.  
  
She heard the door bell ring, and her mother answer it. She tried listening but she couldn't tell who it was, she heard her mothers foot steps getting close to her door.  
  
Her mother walked in and walked over to her bed, she shook Sam awake. Sam rolled over and looked at her mother.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Billy's at the door, he said he wanted to talk to you."  
  
Sam shot up in bed, what the hell was he doing here? She waited for her mother to leave before she quickly got dressed, she quietly walked out and went into the living room. Sure enough there was Billy, sitting on her couch.  
  
"Hey." he said standing up.  
  
"What do you want?" Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest..  
  
"I thought maybe we could go out tonight, maybe go see a movie or something."  
  
"Billy, you do remember that we broke up right?"  
  
"Yeah but we broke up cause I was cheating on you, well now I promise I wont."  
  
"Just the movie's, nothing more?"  
  
"I just wanna see a movie with you, why don't you trust me?"  
  
Sam went to say something but stopped herself.  
  
"Alright, but only a movie. I don't wanna hear at school tomorrow that you told all you're little friends, that you finally tagged me."  
  
"I wont, I promise."  
  
"Alright, lets go then." Sam said heading over to the door.  
  
Billy ran ahead and opened it for her, she rolled her eyes and went outside. When she got outside she could tell it was getting warm, the days were no longer freezing. Billy lead her to a car that was parked out front, Billy's brother was going to go with them. Sam looked at Billy side ways, and chuckled.  
  
"What?" Billy asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing." with that she got into the back.  
  
Billy got in the passengers seat, every so often he'd look back at her.  
  
Sam wondered what the hell made her go out with him, he was an asshole. She knew she was going to regret this date, deep down inside she already was.  
  
She was lost in thought the whole way there, she didn't even notice that they stopped. Billy got her door for her, she knew he was trying to get on to her good side. Sam didn't even know what movie they were going to see, she just agreed with whatever he said.  
  
They sat down second row from the front, almost no one was there. That made Sam wonder what Billy's intentions were, she was sure to keep a close eye on him. She sat quietly watching the movie, out of nowhere Billy tried the 'yawning' trick. Sam figured it wouldn't hurt anyone, she'd let him have this one.  
  
After the movie they planed on meeting his brother in the lobby, but his movie didn't end for another 10 minutes. They were forced to talk to each other, this would be interesting.  
  
"So, how've you been?" Billy asked pacing.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Good, I've been great."  
  
"Stop pacing and sit down, you're hurting my neck."  
  
He sat down next to her, it wasn't long before he was bouncing his leg.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked turning to face him.  
  
"I don't know, we haven't been out in over a month. You aren't nervous?"  
  
"No, why should I be? We've known each other for our whole lives."  
  
"Yeah, but we broke up."  
  
Sam didn't have anything to say to that, he was right. His brother soon walked out of the theater, they all walked to the car. After the movie they were going out to eat, they went to a little place called 'Rupert's'.  
  
"So what'd you think of the movie?" Billy asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I thought it sucked." Sam answered.  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda lame."  
  
They ate in silence, none of them knowing what to say. They were soon done and Billy and his brother dropped Sam off, Billy walked her to the door.  
  
"I had a really good time." Billy said looking down.  
  
"Yeah so did I, we'll have to do this again soon." Sam said not knowing what to do next.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
Sam watched him walk to the car, maybe he had changed. He didn't try to kiss her, or grope her. She thought maybe they could become good friends again, she missed the old days.  
  
It was only 8 o'clock when she got home, she was on her way to her room when her mother stopped her.  
  
"Samantha, some guy came looking for you while you were gone. Mickey or something, I said you were out on a date. He said he'd see you tomorrow." she said not even looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Sam went into her room and layed down on her bed, soon she heard what sounded like a moving truck backing up. She looked out her window and noticed that there was a family moving in across the street, she figured it was still early so she went over to greet them.  
  
She walked up to a girl, that looked the same age as her.  
  
"Hi, I'm you're neighbor." Sam said shaking her hand. "I live across the street, my name's Sam."  
  
"Hi, I'm Andie." she said smiling.  
  
"If you need anything let me know, I'm right across the street."  
  
They started talking and they had a lot in common, Sam was going to show her around school tomorrow. They talked until Andie's parents called her inside, Sam went home as well.  
  
Sam went right to bed, she was thinking about Mikey. What was he going to say tomorrow? She knew he'd be pissed, she wasn't looking forward to talking to him. She tried thinking of something to say, but fell asleep before she thought of anything. 


	15. Fifteen

Disclaimer: If I owned them, why would I be writing 'fiction' about them? It entertains me to write, so I do.  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
Sam woke up at about 6, this was another reason why she hated school. She was up before the sun half the time, it just plain sucked. But she did it anyway, at least she could get away from her mother.  
  
She quickly got dressed and walked across the street, she knocked on the door and Andie's father answered the door.  
  
"Hey, is Andie ready? I'm walking with her to school." Sam said politely.  
  
"I'm not sure, c'mon in." he said stepping aside.  
  
Sam walked into their living room, it looked really good. Most of the stuff was already unpacked, they had paintings everywhere.  
  
"I'll go see if she's dressed." he said and went up stairs.  
  
Sam found an office, she assumed that it was Andie's fathers. There where books everywhere, they sure unpacked fast.  
  
"Can I help you?" Andie's mother asked making Sam jump.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for Andie. I didn't mean to be in here."  
  
"That's alright, I don't mind. I'm Martha, Andie's mother." she said reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
"I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Andie came running down the stairs, she looked like she just woke up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't fall asleep until 4 this morning." she said.  
  
"That's alright, as long as you're ready to go now." Sam said chuckling.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Sam." Martha waved as they left.  
  
"You too." with that they left.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, I didn't think I was going to fall asleep." Andie said.  
  
"That's fine, I wasn't waiting that long."  
  
They made small talk their entire walk there, as per usual Michelle was waiting outside for Sam.  
  
"Hey Mich, this is Andie. She just moved in across the street from me." Sam said introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Michelle said shaking Andie's hand.  
  
"Same here."  
  
They walked into the building, and walked to Sam's locker. Michelle and Andie talking the whole way.  
  
"Mich, have you seen Mikey yet?" Sam asked after opening her locker.  
  
"I think I heard that he's sick, he's not coming today."  
  
"Who's Mikey?" Andie asked anyone who was listening.  
  
"He's her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mich, don't tell her stories." Sam said closing up her locker.  
  
"It's not just a story."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and headed to class, this time she was going to be on time. When she got there Billy was in Mikey's chair, a little weird but Sam didn't question anything.  
  
Sam couldn't focus on anything, Billy kept tapping her shoulder for one thing or another. This was really starting to tick her off, finally the last time he tapped her shoulder she didn't look back. She tried ignoring him, it wasn't working.  
  
"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLELY WANT NOW???" Sam screamed.  
  
It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop, Sam knew she was in trouble now. Kind of convenient that it was Billy that got her into this, she quietly turned back and faced the teacher.  
  
"Samantha, what was so important that couldn't have waited?" her teacher asked tapping her foot.  
  
Sam didn't say anything, she knew she was in deep shit already. For the rest of the class she kept quiet, she didn't even clear her throat. After the bell rang she quickly got up and left the class room, she could hear Billy yelling something at her.  
  
She stopped and turned around, she waited for him to catch up.  
  
"What is it now?" she asked.  
  
"Sammy, I was only going to ask if you wanted to go out again."  
  
"First, don't call me Sammy. Second, I said ONE date." she turned around and continued walking.  
  
"But I had fun last night, can't we do it again?" Billy asked grabbing her arm and turning her around.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"But Sammy, just one more date."  
  
"Billy, I said no."  
  
"One more date, then I'll leave you alone."  
  
Sam sighed, she really didn't wanna have to deal with him again.  
  
"Fine, one more but that's it."  
  
"Alright, I promise." with that he walked away.  
  
Sam couldn't imagine what she'd let herself get into, not a doubt in her mind he was going to try and get into her pants. It was only a matter of time now, this she was sure of.  
  
Sam met Michelle and Andie at her locker, first day and Andie was already figuring out where they met.  
  
"What's up?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing, what's up with you and Billy?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well Brian - my lab partner - said that Billy's bragging, something about you guys dating again."  
  
"We went out once, it wasn't even a date."  
  
"Who's Billy?" Andie asked.  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend." Michelle answered.  
  
"You got a lot of boyfriends."  
  
"Just one ex, and one current." Sam shrugged.  
  
"It's more then I've had." Michelle and Andie said in unison.  
  
"Well I've got another date with Billy tonight, I'm not looking forward to it."  
  
"If my biggest problem was which guy to go out with, I'd never bitch." Andie said shaking her head.  
  
"Alright ladies, I bid a fond ado and good bye." Sam said walking down the hall.  
  
Sam sat in history quietly, she didn't wanna get in trouble again. But this was just another class where Billy was sitting in Mikey's seat, that was kind of strange.  
  
After class was lunch, Sam sat with Michelle and Andie. Soon after they sat down Billy came up behind Sam, he invited himself to sit down.  
  
"What's up ladies?" he asked looking around the table.  
  
"Did you forget where you're table is?" Sam asked rudely.  
  
"I thought I'd make a change, sit with you girls instead."  
  
"Alright smart guy, who's pants do you want to get into?" Michelle asked.  
  
Billy sat back looking shocked.  
  
"I beg you're pardon? I would never say anything like that."  
  
"Billy, cut the bull shit. We all know that's why you and Sam broke up, you wanted to bang her."  
  
"That was not the reason."  
  
"Shut up Billy, I already told them." Sam said.  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted." with that he left.  
  
"What an ass, I can see why you broke up with him." Andie said.  
  
"He's just being dramatic, he's always been that way." Sam answered shrugging.  
  
"He was born an ass." Michelle said.  
  
"I don't even know why I agreed to go out with him again." Sam said putting her head down on the table.  
  
Michelle and Andie looked at each other, each one thinking the same thing.  
  
"What were you thinking?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was the way he asked. Or maybe the fact that I still kinda like him, I don't know." she said picking her head back up.  
  
"Wait, what did you say?" Michelle asked smiling.  
  
"What? I said maybe it was the way he asked."  
  
"No, you said you still like him."  
  
"No, I didn't...did I?" she asked looking at Andie.  
  
Andie was trying not to laugh, so she just nodded.  
  
"Well I didn't mean it."  
  
"Bull shit." Michelle said laughing.  
  
"Stop it Mich, I don't like him."  
  
"What are you going to tell Mikey?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Oh I think being in love with someone else, is a very big something."  
  
"I'm not in love with him."  
  
"But you said it yourself."  
  
"I did not."  
  
Then the bell rang, just what Sam needed to hear.  
  
"I catch you guys later."  
  
She got up and left, without even giving them a chance to answer. She walked to her last class quickly, she wanted this day to be over. When she sat down, she wasn't happy to see Billy sitting behind her.  
  
Every time he tapped her shoulder she ignored him, no way in hell was he getting her to say anything. When class was over she ran to call Chad, he was on his way.  
  
She sat outside waiting for him, it seemed like forever. She watched everyone leave and was thankful that Billy didn't stop to talk to her, that was the last thing she needed.  
  
Chad soon pulled up and honked his horn, that ripped her out of her thought's and she ran to the car.  
  
"Hey, how was you're day?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Good, can we go now?"  
  
"Alright don't get angry, we're goin'."  
  
When they got home she went right into her room, she was trying to think of a way to get out of this. She couldn't come up with anything, she even sat there for hours thinking. She was brought out of her thought's by the ringing of the door bell, she knew it was him. 


	16. Sixteen

Disclaimer: I love to entertain myself with writing, I hope I'm entertaining you as well.  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Sam sat frozen on her bed, she heard Chad get it. She hoped it wouldn't be Billy, she couldn't face him yet. She heard Chad knock on the door, at first she didn't answer so he let himself in.  
  
"Sammy, there's someone here for you." he said poking his head in.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's that Mikey kid."  
  
Sam got up and slowly walked into the living room, sure enough there he was sitting on her couch. She quietly walked over to him and sat down, they sat there in silence for a while.  
  
"So, why weren't you at school today?" Sam asked facing him.  
  
He still sat there, not saying anything. Sam felt stupid just sitting there, at least she was trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Are you seeing someone?" Mikey finally asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who was that guy you were with last night?"  
  
Sam didn't know how to answer him, if she said who it was he'd freak out. But she couldn't very well lie to him, she was at a cross roads.  
  
"He's an old friend."  
  
"Old friend, meaning old boyfriend?"  
  
"We haven't gone out in over a month, it was totally innocent."  
  
Mikey just sat there nodding his head, he didn't know what to say. He was pissed off, but he didn't wanna show it.  
  
"Are you going to see him again?"  
  
"We're going out tonight, but just as friends."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Mikey mumbled.  
  
"Look Mikey, if you don't want me to go out I'll cancel. I really don't mind."  
  
"No it's fine, you go and have fun." he said standing up.  
  
"Mikey, calm down. It's not like Billy and I are dating."  
  
"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How can I when my girlfriend is off dating other guys?" he started yelling.  
  
"Mikey please, don't be angry. We're just going out to see a movie, it's not like we're getting married."  
  
He didn't say anything, instead he just left. Sam was left sitting on the couch, she stared at the door for like 20 minutes. She jumped when the doorbell rang, she ran to answer it thinking it was Mikey.  
  
"Mikey, don't be..." she stopped when she saw Billy.  
  
"Mikey?" he asked looking confused.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No if you're seeing other guys, I'd really like to be told." he said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"We're not dating, I can see other guys if I want." she rudely answered sitting down next to him.  
  
Billy just stared at her, that seemed to be the theme for the evening.  
  
"You mean we're NOT dating?" he asked sounding shocked.  
  
Once again Sam didn't know what to say, this night wasn't going quite as she planed.  
  
"No Billy, we're not."  
  
Billy got up and started heading for the door, he didn't say anything to her.  
  
"Billy where are you going? I thought we were going out." Sam said getting up and following him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sammy, I can't go out tonight. I don't date lairs." with that he left.  
  
Sam stood there with her mouth hanging open, she never lied to him. What the hell was going on? How did she manage to get into two fights in less then 20 minutes?  
  
She walked over and sat back down on the couch, Chad came out of his room and jumped when he saw her.  
  
"Hey I thought you were going out tonight?" he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I thought I was too, apparently I'm a lier."  
  
"Who called you a lier?"  
  
"Billy did."  
  
"I thought you and Billy broke up."  
  
"We did."  
  
"Then why are you going out again?"  
  
"We went out last night, and he asked me out again tonight. Mikey stopped by, and now he hates me. Then Billy thought I was lying to him, and now he hates me too."  
  
"Sammy I don't know how you manage to get yourself, into these kinds of situations." he said turning the tv on.  
  
Sam sat there thinking, she didn't know either. How can she lose two guys in one night? Billy was a jerk, but she only agreed to go out with him because he wouldn't stop asking her.  
  
She really likes Mikey, but her chances are slim to none that he'll ask her out now.  
  
She got up and went into her room, she looked at her clock. It was only 7:30, she figured maybe she'd study. About 10 minutes of that and she stopped, it was way to boring.  
  
She sat there thinking maybe she'd call Michelle, but then she remembered that she was going out with her lab partner.  
  
She thought about asking Andie if she wanted to do something, but then remembered she had 'family night'.  
  
She decided to go make things right between her and Mikey, she knew he'd be home. She told Chad where she was going and he said he was going out, their mother wouldn't be back until at least midnight. She had plenty of time.  
  
She quietly walked down the street, when she got to the door she stood there for a minute. She was trying to think of what to say, when she knocked on the door she heard foot steps getting closer.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts when Moe opened the door, he stood there for a minute trying to figure out what she was doing.  
  
"Are you going to come in, or stay out here all night?" he asked chuckling.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, is Mikey home?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Oh that's okay, can you tell him I stopped by?"  
  
"Yeah sure thing, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sam turned around and started walking home, she couldn't imagine where he would've gone. Maybe he had a girlfriend, maybe they went out. Sam got home and went into her room, she layed down on her bed and fell asleep shortly after. 


	17. Seventeen

Disclaimer: I'm having fun with this story, thank you guys for reading this.  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
  
Sam woke up and grunted, she knew today was her birthday. She didn't like her birthday, it always meant one year closer to the grave. She knew that Chad was going to make a big deal about it, he always did. Why should this year be any different?  
  
She sat in her room for a couple of minutes, she knew she had school. She slowly got dressed and was on her way out, when Chad stopped her.  
  
"Hey, you want a ride?" he asked walking into the living room.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She walked out to his car, and he followed. They both got in and they drove there in silence, he soon pulled up outside.  
  
"Alright, thanks for the lift." she said opening her door.  
  
"I'm picking you up right?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at around 3:30 then."  
  
Sam got out of the car and closed the door, she waved to him as he drove off.  
  
She went into the building and went to her locker, when she got there Michelle was standing there.  
  
"Hey Mich, what's up?" Sam asked walking up behind her.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. You?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know you don't like you're birthday, but I got you something anyway." she said handing her a box.  
  
"Mich, you really didn't have too."  
  
"I know but I wanted too, take it."  
  
Sam took it from her and looked at it, she slowly opened it. She was shocked to see a necklace in the box, it said 'friends'.  
  
"Mich, you shouldn't have."  
  
"I got one too, it says 'best'." she said showing it to Sam.  
  
"Well as long as you got one too." Sam said smiling.  
  
She put it on, and had to get to class. When she got there she was happy to see Mikey sitting in his usual chair, Billy was back in his chair in the back.  
  
She played with her necklace the whole time, once again she didn't pay attention. After the bell rang Billy walked over to her, Mikey saw him coming over and left.  
  
"Hey Sammy, happy birthday." he said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"So I was thinking, maybe you and I could go out. Ya'know for you're birthday, what do you say?"  
  
"I actually have plans, sorry." she said leaving.  
  
She had to get to her next class right away, Billy's little side track caused her to be late. When she got there everyone was already sitting down, Mikey looked up and looked right back down.  
  
Sam sat down and started drawing, not long after the teacher came into the room Mikey tapped her shoulder. When she looked back he passed her a note, it read;  
  
"Hey, sorry I didn't know about you're birthday. But now that I know, would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
She quietly pulled out some paper and wrote him back, just as she was about to hand it to him the bell rang. Everyone shuffled out, and Sam stopped Mikey.  
  
She handed him the note and left before he could read it, she met Andie and Michelle for lunch.  
  
"Hey guys, how was you're day?" Sam asked sitting down.  
  
"Not to boring, yours?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Boring as usual."  
  
They were making small talk, they were there for about 5 minutes when Mikey came by.  
  
"Hey ladies, is this seat taken?" he asked pointing to the one next to Sam.  
  
"No." they all said in unison.  
  
Mikey sat down and started eating, as if on cue Michelle and Andie got up and left.  
  
"You still mad at me?" Sam asked looking over at him.  
  
"Naw, I got over it." he shrugged.  
  
"Where'd you go last night?"  
  
"A friend of mine and his girl broke up, I went over to his house to try and make him feel better."  
  
"So where are we going tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"We could always stay home, maybe rent some movies."  
  
"Okay, sounds cool. What time should I stop by?"  
  
"Make it around...Seven."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there." with that he got up and left.  
  
Sam sat there, trying to figure out where the hell he went. She wasn't thinking long before the bell rang, last class and she was home free.  
  
She was bored out of her mind, she didn't hear a word the guy said. All she heard was the bell ring, she ran to the phone. She called Chad and he was on his way, she sat outside until he got there.  
  
While she was sitting there Michelle came by, her father was going to be late so she figured she'd spend her time with her best friend.  
  
"Hey girl, what are we waiting for?" she asked sitting down next to Sam.  
  
"My dumb ass brother."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him you said that."  
  
"Fine go ahead."  
  
"So you're turning 16, that's pretty cool."  
  
"Shut up Mich, you've turned 16 before."  
  
"Yeah, but it's better when it's you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause everything someone's doing for you, I already know about."  
  
"Chad didn't tell you anything, did he?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to say."  
  
"Mich, just tell me."  
  
"Alright," she leaned over to whisper. "it's a surprise." she said laughing.  
  
"Oh Mich, I thought you were actually going to tell me something."  
  
They sat there talking until Chad pulled up, right behind Chad Michelle's father pulled up.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sam said opening her door.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow, don't forget." she closed her door and Chad let them go by first.  
  
"How was you're day?" he asked looking over at Sam.  
  
"I just wanna go home."  
  
"Alright, home we shall go."  
  
Chad smiled to himself, how did he manage to get all her friends to agree to come over for her surprise party? Sometimes he even amazed himself. She'd be surprised, that he was sure of. 


	18. Eighteen

Disclaimer: At this point I'm having so much fun, I don't care who's reading it.  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
When Sam opened the door she nearly had a heart attack, all her friends jumped up and yelled 'surprise'.  
  
"Alright who set this up?" Sam asked crossing her arms.  
  
"He did." everyone said pointing at Chad.  
  
"Sorry Sammy, I had too." he said shrugging.  
  
Sam just walked over and hugged him, even though she didn't like surprises she was going to be nice. She walked through all the people, randomly saying 'hi' and other nice things. It didn't take long for Chad to crank up the music, Sam snuck off to her room. She was lying on her bed listening to everyone talking, it was all muffled but she could still hear them.  
  
Soon she heard the door bell, it rang like 7 times before she got up to answer it. She figured maybe they just didn't hear it, sure enough no one had heard it. She was kinda shocked to see Mikey standing there, until she looked at her watch. She probably should have invited him in, but instead she pushed him outside.  
  
"Hey, sounds like quite a party in there." Mikey said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's mostly Chad's friends, besides I don't like big party's." she said walking down the street.  
  
"So where are we going then?"  
  
"You're place, I can't deal with THAT many people."  
  
"But no body's home."  
  
"Good, I like quiet." she said standing by his front door.  
  
Mikey unlocked the door and let her in, he lead her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and just stared at each other.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Mikey asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"We could just watch tv."  
  
"Alright, what do you wanna watch?"  
  
"How about...Angel."  
  
"Alright, Angel it is."  
  
He flipped it to Angel and they sat there watching it, Sam ended up with her head on his chest. He thought maybe she fell asleep, so he changed the channel.  
  
"Hey, I was watching that." she said making him jump.  
  
"I thought you were asleep, I'm sorry." he said flipping it back.  
  
"I could never fall asleep when Spike's on."  
  
"You like Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"No, it's just that it figures."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He's a vampire, you've convinced everyone at school you're a vampire."  
  
"Yeah, kind of ironic."  
  
When it was over Mikey turned the tv off, he turned so he was facing her.  
  
"What?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I was just going to ask what wanted to do."  
  
"I'm kind of hungry, got anything in the fridge?"  
  
"Not that I know of, I'll go check." he got up and left.  
  
Sam followed him, she was bored just sitting in the living room. She sat on the table, while he looked through the fridge. When he turned around he jumped.  
  
"You've gotta stop making me jump." he said grabbing his chest.  
  
"Sorry, you got any apples?"  
  
"Yeah, here knock yourself out." he said throwing an apple at her.  
  
They both went back into the living room, they turned the tv back on. Neither of them actually watching it, it just kept the room from going too quiet. Sam looked at her watch and jumped up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mikey asked.  
  
"I've gotta get home, hopefully by now the party's over."  
  
"Alright, I'll walk you home." he said standing up.  
  
They quietly walked up the street, the music had stopped. When they got to her house, they sat outside on the front steps.  
  
"So, I had fun tonight." Mikey said nodding.  
  
"Yeah so did I, you wanna come in? I still owe you a movie." Sam asked standing up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sam opened the door and walked into the living room, for once Chad had cleaned the place up. Sam sat on the couch and Mikey did as well, they started watching 'While You Were Sleeping'. It was Sam's favorite movie.  
  
"I love this movie so much." Sam gushed.  
  
"I can't see why."  
  
"What? You don't like it?"  
  
"It's a damn chick flick."  
  
About 10 minute's into it they weren't paying attention anymore, they were to busy making out. What happened next went by so fast, it seemed like a blur.  
  
Sam sat straight up in bed, she thought it was just a dream. Until she rolled over to go back to sleep and there he was, sleeping like a baby. She quietly watched his bare chest rise and fall, she giggled when he snored slightly. That's when it finally hit her, it wasn't a dream. It was reality, she had just slept with a guy for the first time in her life.  
  
It just happened to be Michael Boscorelli, the guy she'd known for less then a month. She didn't even like him when she first met him, now she'd slept with him. She felt like she was turning into her mother, the one person she never wanted to be. Instead of arguing with herself she just went back to bed, she could figure it out tomorrow. 


	19. Nineteen

Disclaimer: It's still just entertainment.  
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
  
Sam sat quietly watching Mikey sleep, he looked so peaceful. She had to think of something to tell Chad, something he'd believe. She put on her bathrobe and began pacing the entire length of her room, she was thinking franticly.  
  
Chad was sitting out in the kitchen with his mother, they were eating in silence.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" Chad asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Alright, and you?" she asked.  
  
"Actually pretty well, but I don't think Sam slept well."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"She was up tossing and turning all night."  
  
Sam could hear talking, she paced faster. She was thinking as hard as she could, she was walking towards her bed when she stubbed her toe.  
  
"Oh mother fuc..." she saw Mikey roll over and covered her mouth, thankfully he was just rolling over. "ker." she finished.  
  
She walked back over to her bed and sat down on the side of it, she was hoping he would be awake. Sure enough he was and he rolled over, when he saw her he smiled.  
  
"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked smiling as well.  
  
Mikey didn't say anything, instead he pulled her down and started kissing her.  
  
Chad waited for his mother to leave before waking Sam up, he didn't want them to fight. When he opened the door he was shocked to see his baby sister, and her boyfriend having sex.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Sam looked over at him and moved quickly to find something to cover herself, she grabbed her bathrobe from the floor.  
  
"Chad, this isn't what it looks like." she started.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're having sex."  
  
"Okay, than so it's exactly what it looks like."  
  
"Sammy, what the hell got into you? You just turned 16."  
  
"I know how old I am."  
  
"And what about him?" he asked pointing at Mikey who was still sitting on her bed. "How old is he?"  
  
"I'm 16." he said speaking up.  
  
"Oh that's just rich, what was this? Her birthday present?" Chad asked.  
  
"You shouldn't be saying anything, this is exactly what you and you're girlfriend do." Sam snapped.  
  
"Sammy, I'm older then you. Besides we're in love, you're not."  
  
"How do you know that? Huh? Have you ever once asked me? No, you haven't. Besides, everyone else is doing it."  
  
"I've got to get going, I'll see you at school." Mikey said grabbing his clothes and leaving.  
  
"I thought you were better then everyone else Sammy, I guess I thought wrong." Chad said heading to his room.  
  
Sam stood there, she couldn't believe her brother had just said that. What the hell was his problem? Sam didn't have time to figure out what her brother's problem was, she had to get to school.  
  
She quickly got dressed and started walking, it wasn't long before she heard honking. She turned to see Chad's car right behind her, she turned around and continued walking.  
  
"Sammy, don't do this. At least get in the car, you're going to be late." he said pulling up next to her.  
  
She got in and didn't say anything, in fact she was silent the whole ride. She didn't wanna say anything to piss him off more, and vice versa.  
  
When they pulled up, she just got out. Not so much as a 'kiss my ass', and she just got out. She walked to her locker, Michelle and Andie were waiting for her.  
  
"Hey guys." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Sammy, so what'd you do last night?" Andie asked.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just you're happier then usual. Normally people are only this happy after they...you didn't." Michelle said figuring it out.  
  
"After they what?" she asked facing her.  
  
"Did you...last night?"  
  
"No, I most certainly did not."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I am not." after she finished saying that the bell rang. "I've gotta go ladies, I'll catch you later." with that she left.  
  
"She did." Andie said nodding.  
  
"Oh yeah she did."  
  
When Sam got to class Mikey was already there, she didn't say anything to him. She ignored the teacher and was trying to think of a way to get back into Chad's good grace's, this was not easy.  
  
She jumped when the bell rang, she grabbed her books and headed to her locker. Michelle and Andie were waiting for her.  
  
"Hello ladies." Sam said still smiling.  
  
"We know you did it." Andie said almost whispering.  
  
"Yeah, Mikey told Brian, who told me." Michelle said smiling as well.  
  
"Told you what?" Sam asked.  
  
"You're such an idiot, we already know."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
As if on cue Mikey walked up to Sam, he put his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" he purred in her ear.  
  
"Not much, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just another boring day."  
  
Sam looked over at Michelle and Andie, they were both smiling. She turned around in his arms, and kissed him. They kissed until they heard the bell ring, when they pulled apart Michelle and Andie were staring.  
  
"Later people." Sam said as she walked to class.  
  
Sam sat down in her usual chair, she was still holding Mikey's hand. It was un-comfortable, but she didn't care. Another class were she didn't listen, soon the bell rang.  
  
Sam and Mikey sat together at lunch, Michelle and Andie joined them.  
  
"Will you guys stop that? It's making me sick." Andie said gagging.  
  
"Doing what?" Sam asked looking away from Mikey.  
  
"That look you're giving each other, stop it."  
  
"Alright fine." Sam let go of Mikey's hand and faced Michelle and Andie. "So, how was you're day?" she asked.  
  
"Boring." they said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, mine too." Mikey added.  
  
"So, does Chad know?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Chad know...what?" Sam asked.  
  
"About you two, does he know?"  
  
"He ummm...yeah he does, he found us this morning."  
  
"Oh my God, he didn't."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I'm getting a ride home today."  
  
"That's alright, it's Moe's day off. He's coming to pick me up, you can just come with us." Mikey said sympathetically.  
  
"Alright people, you're making me sick. I am leaving." Andie said leaving.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let you two be alone." Michelle said getting up as well.  
  
Before Sam or Mikey could say anything, the bell rang. Last class of the day and they were home free, this day seemed to be taking forever.  
  
Sam didn't listen, in fact she even fell asleep. After the bell rang Mikey called Moe, and they sat outside waiting. Everyone else had already left, it was just them.  
  
"So, did you have a good birthday?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I liked my present from you." she said kissing him.  
  
"You did? I was so afraid you wouldn't like it."  
  
The sound of a car horn honking made them jump, they had no idea how long Moe had been waiting there. He had obviously been there for a while, he had a huge grin.  
  
When Sam got in the back, she was shocked to see Maritza sitting there.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." Mikey said. "You wanna take front?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. But thanks anyway."  
  
They were quiet the entire way home, each lost in their own thought's. Sam didn't even notice they stopped.  
  
"Sammy, we're here." Mikey said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry." she said meekly.  
  
"That's alright, you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, that's okay. Besides I think you and Moe need to talk." she said winking.  
  
"Yeah alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Later."  
  
Sam walked quietly up the street, she froze when she saw Billy standing at her front door.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Sam asked.  
  
"So you and that Boscorelli kid tappin' each other?" he asked sounding pissed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, I heard from Brian that you were tappin' each other. That true?"  
  
"It's none of you're business." she said walking to the door.  
  
"Oh so you wouldn't give it up to me, but you're willing to give it to the first asshole to ask?" he asked grabbing her arm.  
  
"If you don't let go of me, 'til I count to ten. You are going to be very sorry."  
  
He let go but still stood in her way, she was getting really pissed off.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, you tappin' him?"  
  
"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you."  
  
"Fine, be that way. You're going to be sorry though." with that he left.  
  
Sam stood there for a minute, what the hell did he mean? She unlocked the front door and saw her mother sitting on the couch, maybe she wouldn't say anything.  
  
Just as Sam reached for her door knob, her mother came out of the living room and stood in the kitchen.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"I was going into my room, does that bother you?" Sam asked turning around.  
  
"Chad told me what you did, you're a little tramp aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know acting like you, was such a bad thing."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady."  
  
"Why do you always have to be such an ass to me Gail?"  
  
"If it wasn't for you, you're father would still be here."  
  
"I suppose that's my fault then, just like everything else."  
  
"Actually, it is you're fault. It's you're fault for being born."  
  
Sam couldn't believe what she heard, did she really just say that? Sam turned around and went into her room, she layed down on her bed. She actually started crying, now that was something she hadn't done in a long time.  
  
She layed there looking at the ceiling, crying. About an hour later she was soundly asleep, the one thing she could do that her mother wouldn't scream at her for. 


	20. Twenty

Disclaimer: Entertainment, still.  
  
Chapter Twenty:  
  
Sam woke up the next day at about 11, thank God it was a Saturday. She walked out into the kitchen, no one was home. Chad was out with his girlfriend, then off to work. Her mother was out with her boyfriend, there was no telling when she'd be home.  
  
Sam kind of enjoyed having the house to herself, it gave her time to think of what to do. She made herself some pancakes and ate in the living room, she watched tv for a while.  
  
At about 3 she decided to get dressed, after she got dressed she was thinking of taking a walk. When she was on her way to the door, the doorbell rang. She was shocked to see Billy standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"We need to talk." he said pushing past her and walking into the living room.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well about us."  
  
"There's no 'us', there never was a serious 'us'. Are we done now?"  
  
"No, we aren't. Sammy, would you just hear me out?"  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him, she folded her arm's and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Alright, talk."  
  
"I'm sorry I cheated on you, it's just you said we couldn't have sex."  
  
"Oh, so you went out and found the first girl that would?" she asked getting pissed.  
  
"Yes...Well, no. That's not what I mean, Sammy I think I love you."  
  
"Billy, we've gone through this. I'm not going to go out with you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why can't you? It's not that Boscorelli kid is it?"  
  
"That's really none of you're business."  
  
"Oh, so it is him. That's great, just wonderful." he said standing up and heading to the door.  
  
"Billy, please don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't regret it." with that he slammed the door.  
  
Sam sat there for a minute, she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. But this was Billy, he'd probably get arrested or something.  
  
She finally decided to take that walk, she could hear yelling as soon as she walked out the door. She followed it and it was coming from Mikey's house, Moe was yelling at Maritza in the front yard.  
  
"Ritza, I can't believe you slept with him. How could you?" Moe yelled.  
  
"He was nicer to me, he paid me more attention then you ever did." she yelled back.  
  
"Good, go screw him some more then. I've already got another girlfriend lined up."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Heather, if you must know."  
  
As Sam got closer she noticed Mikey sitting on his front steps, he was to busy looking down to notice Sam.  
  
"You never paid me any attention, at least I know with him I'm more important then his work." with that she got into her car and left.  
  
Moe walked over to the front door and unlocked it, Mikey stood up to go inside too. But Moe slammed the door in his face, he turned around and sat back down.  
  
"Hey." Sam said walking over to him.  
  
"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were gonna stop by." he said smiling.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Ritza slept with Chad, Moe's pissed about it."  
  
"I never thought Ritza was Chad's type."  
  
"Some people can surprise you, but you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Moe left the keys in the door, and I can drive." he said waving them in front of her face.  
  
"This wont piss you're brother off will it?"  
  
"It shouldn't, c'mon lets go." he said getting up and walking over to the car.  
  
"Alright, but if I get in trouble..."  
  
"I know, I know. It was my idea, I'm an ass. Blah, blah, blah."  
  
They got in the car and drove to Kissy Point, a place for teens to go and kiss. Mikey parked the car and turned it off.  
  
"So, why'd we come here of all places?" Sam asked looking at him.  
  
Mikey leaned over and kissed her, and I mean REALLY kissed her.  
  
Chad got home at about 8:30, he felt sick so they sent him home. He was shocked that Sam was nowhere to be found, he looked everywhere for at least a note. But he found nothing, he thought that maybe she went over to see Mikey. Chad walked up to the door and knocked on it, alright so it was more of a bang.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Moe asked opening the door.  
  
"Is Sammy here?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well is Mikey home?"  
  
"He took the car, I don't know where he went."  
  
Chad didn't say anything, instead he took off up the street. He jumped in his car and drove around looking for Moe's car, he just hoped they weren't dead or something.  
  
Sam woke up in the back seat, she couldn't believe they'd done it again. She also couldn't believe that she fell asleep, she quickly got dressed and woke Mikey up.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Mikey mumbled.  
  
"We fell asleep, it's well after 8. Chad's probably worried sick, you've gotta drive me home."  
  
"Chad wont care, why don't we go to the mall instead."  
  
"Alright fine, but we've gotta go now."  
  
Mikey quickly got dressed and they drove to the mall.  
  
Chad drove around in every bad spot he could think of, maybe they got lost. He couldn't find them and was beginning to panic, he'd never lost Sam a day in his life. He wasn't going to start now.  
  
Sam and Mikey were in Hot Topic, Sam was having Mikey put on these crazy pants. They were called 'bondage pants', when he came out of the dressing room he looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well? How do they look?" Mikey asked grimacing.  
  
"Go get changed, they look out of place." she said laughing.  
  
It was only then when she realized she'd left her necklace in his car, it was the one she wore everywhere. Michelle gave it to her for her birthday, Chad would know something was up.  
  
When Mikey came back out, they ran to his car. They began digging every where for it, in the front seat. But definitely in the back seat.  
  
Chad decided to check the malls, they had to have gone there. There was no choice, it was the only place Sam liked.  
  
Sam and Mikey were digging through his car when Chad pulled up, he honked his horn and made both of them jump. Sam smacked her head on the roof of the car.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Chad asked getting out of the car.  
  
"We went to the mall, why?" Mikey answered.  
  
Sam found the necklace and quickly put it on.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Chad asked pointing to Sam.  
  
"Nothing, I lost an earring. It's no big deal, see I found it." she said with her hands over her ear.  
  
"I was looking everywhere for you, I was worried sick. Get in the car Sammy, you're not riding home with him." he said getting back into the car.  
  
Mikey looked over at Sam and winked, Chad was still in the dark. Thank God cause if he knew, he'd kick Mikey's ass.  
  
"What possessed you to not leave me a note?" Chad asked after they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I wasn't planing on going anywhere, I just took a walk to see Mikey. Moe and Ritza were having a fight, and Mikey was left outside. We just decided to go out."  
  
"Moe and Ritza were fighting? Over what?"  
  
"Some guy Ritza slept with, I never thought she was like that." Sam said looking over at Chad.  
  
Chad didn't say anything, instead he just blushed and continued driving.  
  
"Don't tell me it was you...Oh holy shit." Sam said laughing.  
  
"Shut up, it's not funny."  
  
"Ritza slept with you, and you don't find that funny? I'm sorry, but you're not that good-looking."  
  
"Shut up Sammy."  
  
"Oh, alright fine."  
  
Sam tried not to laugh, she was doing good until they got home. Ritza's car was out front, so was their mom's.  
  
"Oh, shit." Chad muttered.  
  
"Looks like you're in trouble." Sam laughed getting out of the car.  
  
"Shut the hell up Sammy."  
  
Chad and Sam walked into the kitchen and their mother was talking to Ritza, Sam sat down quickly before she was kicked out.  
  
"So you were dating Moe?" Gail asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'was' being the key word." Ritza answered.  
  
"That's really...interesting. Oh Chad I met you're little girlfriend, she came by looking for you and I invited her in. You never let me meet that other one, what was her name?" Gail asked looking up at him.  
  
"Tracy mom, her name was Tracy." Chad said looking down.  
  
"Yeah, how come you never brought her by?" Sam asked smiling.  
  
"I did, well...nevermind."  
  
"You did? When? Was I out of the house?" Gail asked.  
  
"No mom, it's alright. You probably wouldn't remember her anyway, she wasn't here long."  
  
"Yeah after the sun rose." Sam muttered.  
  
"Sammy, why don't you go into you're room. It's gotta be more fun then out here, right?" Chad asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, I'm fine here."  
  
"Sammy, go."  
  
Sam got up and went into her room, she tried listening in on their conversation but couldn't hear through the wall. She just decided to go to sleep, there was no way she was going to let Chad leave in the morning without talking to him first. She had to get him good and embarrassed before he left, it was her job as a younger sister. 


	21. Twenty One

Disclaimer: I only own Heather, Sam, Andie, Michelle and Tiffany. Well I don't actually own Heather, but whatever. It's still entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twenty One:  
  
Sam woke up just as Chad's car door closed, she didn't even get to make fun of him. She already knew today was going to suck, she didn't even get to embarrass him.  
  
She stayed in her room for about an hour, she didn't have to be any where. She wasn't even sure if she was going to get dressed, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Damnit, why don't people leave me alone?" she asked herself.  
  
She was shocked to see Michelle standing there, Andie was standing behind her.  
  
"Hey, what's up guys?" Sam asked.  
  
"We're going to the mall, wanna go?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Who's driving us?"  
  
"Driving? We're walking." Andie said.  
  
"Walking? Oh no, I'm not walking to the mall then walking around the mall. Ain't gonna happen, no can do."  
  
"Alright, who is going to drive us?"  
  
"Hmmm...How about you're parents?"  
  
Andie stared at her, then started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, my parents. I'm sure they'll come back from California to drive us to the mall, they wont mind."  
  
"I didn't know you're parents left, have you had a party yet?" Michelle asked.  
  
"They'd shoot me, are you crazy?"  
  
"You don't wanna ask her that." Sam said.  
  
"Does you're boyfriend drive?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Why doesn't he drive us then? It's better then walking."  
  
"I'm not sure what he's got planed."  
  
As if on cue Mikey was walking up the street, Andie ran over and grabbed him. She brought him back over to the door.  
  
"Ask him." she said.  
  
"Ask him, what?" Mikey asked.  
  
"She has something to ask you, well Sammy ask." Michelle piped up.  
  
"Could you drive my nut-case friends and I to the mall?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do." he answered shrugging.  
  
"Alright Sammy, get dressed." Andie said pushing past her and sitting down in the living room.  
  
"Invite yourselves in, put you're feet up." Sam said.  
  
"Don't mind if we do." Michelle said pushing past and putting her feet on the coffee table. "Don't just stand there, get dressed. We haven't got all day."  
  
Sam went into her room and got dressed quickly, she didn't wanna go back in there and find it a mess. They could get pretty messy left alone for long periods of time.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." she said walking into the living room.  
  
"It's about damn time, Mikey was pissing me off." Andie said standing up.  
  
"I didn't say one word to you." Mikey said defending himself.  
  
Sam stood there with her arms folded over her chest tapping her foot.  
  
"Alright, what'd you say?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything, I didn't even say hi."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"I believe you, I'm sure you didn't say anything." she said heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"Good, I didn't." he said more trying to make himself believe it.  
  
Sam wrote a quick note and headed outside, Michelle had to use the bath room so they were waiting for her.  
  
"Don't let him near me, he says stupid things." Andie said 'hiding' behind Sam.  
  
"I did not say anything too you, you're just weird." Mikey answered.  
  
"Andie, what did he say?" Sam asked looking at her.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Andie asked.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too, you always lie."  
  
"Alright fine, so I was. You gonna sue me over it?"  
  
"You need to learn how to lie better."  
  
"And I suppose you can teach me?"  
  
"Sure, but not today."  
  
Michelle came out of the house and stood there, watching this like a tennis match.  
  
"Why not today?" Andie asked.  
  
"Cause I don't want to."  
  
"But you said you'd teach me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why not now?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"I'm sure I am, but for now I'm not teaching you how to lie."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Were they doing this while I was inside?" Michelle asked turning to Mikey.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." he answered trying not to laugh.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Sure." Andie and Sam answered in unison.  
  
They walked over to Mikey's house and got into the car, most of the ride was quiet. But like all rides, there was bitching involved.  
  
"Why wont you teach me how to lie now?" Andie whined.  
  
"Good Lord, shut the hell up. You're obsessing." Sam said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Fine, I'll shut up."  
  
"No you wont."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"You're lying, I can tell when you're lying."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Alright, what?"  
  
"Nothing, alright? Alright was me ending it."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"For the love of all things green, would you two shut up?" Michelle yelled.  
  
Mikey tried not to laugh, but failed. He started cracking up, Sam turned to face him.  
  
"What?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Michelle never yells, it was awesome."  
  
"Just shut up and drive."  
  
"Funny, that's not what you said last night." Mikey smirked.  
  
"Last night? What do you mean last night?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Last night, Sam and I..."  
  
Sam put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"We went out last night, that's all." Sam finished glaring at him.  
  
"That's not was he was going to say." Andie said speaking up.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what he was going to say."  
  
"You're lying." she said mocking her.  
  
Sam didn't say anything, neither did Mikey. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, with the exception of Mikey randomly cracking up. They soon pulled up outside of the mall.  
  
"Alright, let me out." Andie said from behind Sam.  
  
Sam got out and pulled the seat forward, Andie got out on Sam's side. Michelle got out on Mikey's, they quietly went into the mall. When they got inside Sam didn't say anything, she was trying to think of the perfect time to tell Michelle and Andie.  
  
"You guys wanna get something to eat?" Mikey asked walking towards the food court.  
  
"Mikey and I had sex last night." Sam blurted out.  
  
Michelle and Andie stood there with their mouths hanging open, soon Andie thought of something.  
  
"Yeah right." she said chuckling.  
  
"She's not kidding." Mikey said smiling.  
  
"You guys?...last night?...when?" Michelle asked.  
  
"It was when we went out, we went up to Kissy Point." Sam explained.  
  
"Oh snap." Andie said covering her mouth. "Does Chad know?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"And get murdered? I don't think so, lets just act like it never happened alright?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, they walked through the mall. Sam didn't buy anything, it was just an excuse to get out of the house. They were there until the mall closed, Mikey drove her and Andie home first.  
  
When Sam got out of the car Mikey walked her to the front door, Andie just walked across the street.  
  
"I had fun tonight, well not as much as last night." Mikey said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah me too, I'll see you tomorrow." with that Sam went inside.  
  
She went right into her room, Chad wouldn't be home for another half an hour. She hoped to be asleep before he got home, she hoped he wouldn't find out. Soon she fell asleep, a very restful sleep at that. 


	22. Twenty Two

Disclaimer: You should know by now, it's only entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two:  
  
It had been three weeks since that day, thankfully Chad hadn't found out yet. Sam woke up at 6:30, it was raining so she had to wake Chad up for a ride. She quickly got dressed before leaving her room, she went to his door and knocked. She didn't get an answer, so she just opened the door.  
  
Sam stood there shocked, she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She closed the door and stood there for a minute, she decided maybe she could catch a ride with Moe and Mikey. She forgot her umbrella but gladly walked through the rain, when she got to Mikey's house him and Moe were just leaving.  
  
"Hey, can I get a ride with you guys? Chad's...busy." Sam asked walking over to them.  
  
"Sure, get in." Moe said getting in as well.  
  
Sam sat in the back, the ride there was quiet. Sam wasn't feeling well but didn't wanna say anything, she was thankful when they pulled up outside.  
  
"Have a good day you two, well not all that great." Moe yelled out the door.  
  
"Shut up Moe." Mikey said closing the door.  
  
"What's he mean by that?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
They walked inside and she went to her locker, she was soaking wet. But she really didn't care, she liked the rain.  
  
"You smell like a wet dog, what happened?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I had to walk to Mikey's for a ride." she said taking out some body spray she had, she did stink.  
  
"Why didn't Chad give you a ride?"  
  
"He was rather busy."  
  
"At 6 in the morning? What was he doing?" Andie piped in.  
  
"Well I opened his door, and him and Ritza were sleeping."  
  
"I thought Ritza was dating Moe." Michelle said.  
  
"They were but they broke it off, apparently Ritza slept with Chad."  
  
The bell rang and Sam ran to class, she still stunk but hoped no one would notice. Soon after she sat down people around her were pinching their noses, she looked around and Billy was 'gagging'. She just ignored them, she was used to it.  
  
The teacher talked and talked, whatever she was saying no one was listening. It was raining and they were all staring out the window, good thing the teacher didn't notice that.  
  
The bell rang and everyone left, Mikey walked Sam to her locker.  
  
"Thanks for walking me here, but I can walk by myself." Sam said.  
  
"I know, I just don't like that Billy."  
  
"So I was protecting you?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. I remember seeing you take down Tiffany, I trust you."  
  
"You talkin' about me?" Billy asked walking over to them.  
  
"No, should we be?" Sam asked.  
  
"I heard my name, what'd you say?" he asked looking at Mikey.  
  
"Billy, get lost. You need serious help, okay? Go ask daddy to take you to a shrink and leave us alone."  
  
"One of these days Sammy, one of these days." with that he left.  
  
"What's he mean by that?" Mikey asked looking at her.  
  
"He's crazy, probably talking to the voices." she answered rolling her eyes.  
  
Sam felt a wave of nausea, but she ignored it. The bell rang and she had to get back to class, during class she felt nauseous. She really wasn't paying attention to the teacher, but when did she?  
  
The bell soon rang, thank God. She ran to the bathroom to throw up, she felt really sick. She stayed in there until she was sure she wasn't going to throw up again, when she left the lunch bell rang.  
  
She walked over to Michelle and Andie, when she sat down she put her head down on the table.  
  
"You look horrible." Andie said.  
  
"Thanks." Sam answered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I'm fine...I think."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't feel well, alright?"  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Want something to eat?" Andie asked.  
  
"Please, no food." Sam grunted.  
  
They sat there in complete silence the rest of the time, Sam grunted when she heard the bell ring.  
  
"Look at it this way, there's only one more class." Michelle said standing up.  
  
"Only one more class, one more." Sam told herself.  
  
She walked to her last class and sat down, she couldn't believe she'd made it this far without throwing up. She tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, she really did. It just wasn't her day, she didn't hear a word he said.  
  
The bell rang and she went to call Chad, when she got to the pay phone Billy cut a head of her. She stood there getting more and more angry, until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Billy move you're fat ass." she said.  
  
"Testy, something wrong?" he asked turning around.  
  
"Yeah, you're in my way."  
  
"I have a right to be here."  
  
"And so do I, now move please."  
  
"There ya go, all you had to say was please." he said stepping aside.  
  
She quickly called Chad and waited outside in the rain, she was silently cursing herself for not bringing her umbrella. Soon Mikey came out and sat down next to her, at least he brought his umbrella.  
  
"Hey." he said smiling.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel very good, horrible actually. I feel utterly horrible."  
  
"Awe, what's wrong?"  
  
"I threw up today, it might be a bug or something."  
  
"Awe you poor thing."  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"I wasn't saying it was."  
  
Chad soon pulled up and honked his horn, he seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." Sam called heading towards the car.  
  
"Bye." Mikey called after her.  
  
"What's up?" Chad asked when she closed the door.  
  
"Nothing, can we stop by the drug store? I've got something I need to pick up."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing that has anything to do with you."  
  
"Girl things, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, girl things."  
  
Sam wasn't paying attention, they soon pulled up outside a CVS. Sam got out and ran into the store, she quickly looked for a pregnancy test. She bought the cheapest one she found, and quickly stuffed it into her back pack and ran back out to the car.  
  
"Did they have what you were looking for?" Chad asked noting there wasn't a bag.  
  
"No they didn't, but I don't need it yet." she answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
As soon as they got home Sam ran to the bathroom to throw up, she hoped Chad wouldn't think anything of it. She slipped off to her room and stared at the box, she went to the bathroom and used it.  
  
She didn't know where else to put it so she brought it into her room, at least no one would go snooping. It took 10 minutes for the results, it seemed like days.  
  
Her watch beeped and she looked at it, she couldn't believe her eyes. She heard the doorbell ring and her mother answer it, she heard talking then her mother coming towards her door. There was a light knock and the door opened.  
  
"Mikey's here." she didn't say anything else and she left.  
  
Sam went into the living room and he was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house, Moe's out on a date with his new girlfriend Heather. My mom's away and I'm all alone."  
  
"Sure." she said getting up and going to the door.  
  
They walked to his house in silence, they went into his house and into the living room. They started watching tv, but still neither one said anything.  
  
"Mikey, I have something to tell you." Sam said taking the remote from him and turning off the tv.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Mikey sat back in shock, he couldn't believe she'd just said that.  
  
"You're....what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." she repeated.  
  
"That's...great."  
  
His answer shocked Sam, she thought he'd freak out.  
  
"It is?" she asked unsure she heard him right.  
  
"Well, it's a little soon. But yeah, it's great."  
  
"You're not mad then?"  
  
"Why would I be? Sammy, I've loved you for a while now. It's the greatest news you could ever give me." he said kissing her.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Hell yeah, when did you find out?"  
  
"Right before you rang the doorbell."  
  
"That's great." he said smiling.  
  
They sat on the couch and soon fell asleep, Moe came home and found them on the couch. He walked over to them and lightly shook Mikey.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Moe whispered.  
  
"She came over to watch tv."  
  
Sam stirred and rolled over, she opened her eyes and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What was that about?" Moe asked shocked.  
  
"It was the opposite of scaring the shit out of her, you scared the puke out of her." Mikey laughed.  
  
When Sam came back into the living room Mikey decided to walk her home, she was carrying his child after all. When they got to her door she turned to face him.  
  
"You're really not mad are you?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't be happier Sammy, honest."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She kissed him and went inside, he walked home and went to sleep. Sam fell asleep with her hand over her stomach, she was for once honestly happy. 


	23. Twenty Three

Disclaimer: The character Sam - and the others not from the show - belong to me, however I am borrowing the people from the show. They will be returned unharmed, this is just entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twenty Three:  
  
Sam woke up at 6:30, she hated school now more then ever. She felt like she was going to throw up again, it was only a matter of time. She got dressed as quickly as she could, she went to wake Chad up.  
  
When she opened Chad's bedroom door he wasn't there, she found him in the living room.  
  
"Hey." Sam said sitting down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Something wrong Sammy?" he asked.  
  
"I don't feel well."  
  
"Maybe you should stay home."  
  
"I think I should."  
  
"I've got work today, but when I come home maybe we could do something."  
  
"Sound's great."  
  
After she said that, she ran to the bathroom. Chad soon came knocking on the door.  
  
"Sammy, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just great." she said opening the door.  
  
They sat down and watched tv the whole morning, at about noon their mom came out of her room.  
  
"Hey mom, how'd you sleep?" Chad asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Great, Donald asked me something last night."  
  
"Who's Donald?" Sam asked walking into the room.  
  
"Samantha, what are you still doing here? Don't you have school?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't feel well. Now who's Donald?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"What'd he ask you?" Chad asked.  
  
"He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."  
  
Chad and Sam sat there with their mouths hanging open, they couldn't believe what they'd just heard.  
  
"You're getting married?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
"Well congratulations." Chad said.  
  
"Thank you Chad." their mother said and scowled at Sam. "We're going to get married in 7 months."  
  
Sam couldn't believe it, 7 months? She'd be big as a house, could this day get any better?  
  
"7 months? Isn't that a little soon?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yes, but we've been going out for almost two years now."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Yes well I have to get going, we're going to plan this wedding together." with that she was out the door.  
  
"That's great." Chad said.  
  
"Great? No it's not great, she's at the age to still have children. No telling what she'll do to that one." Sam shot back.  
  
"Sammy, calm down."  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's horrible to me, I can't imagine what she'll do to a baby."  
  
"Well I've gotta get to work, I'll see you later." he kissed her head and left.  
  
She was now left to think the entire time, this was perfect. In a matter of minutes Sam was asleep on the couch, she woke up to the sound of her mother giggling.  
  
When she sat up, she saw her mother and a guy walking through the front door into the living room. Her mother stopped giggling when she saw Sam sitting there.  
  
"Samantha, you're still here." she said.  
  
"Yeah mom, I was sick remember?" Sam asked rudely.  
  
"Donald I'd like you to meet Samantha, Samantha this is my boyfriend Donald."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Donald said shaking Sam's hand.  
  
"Like wise."  
  
In reality Sam couldn't stand him already, he was too preppy for an old guy.  
  
"I'll be moving in here for the time being."  
  
"You're what?" Sam asked being snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I already sold my house, and my other house wont be done until after our wedding. So for the time being, I'm moving in." he explained.  
  
"And after we get married, I'm giving the house to Chad." her mother piped in.  
  
"So Chad and I will live here alone?" Sam asked shocked.  
  
"Oh no, you're going to live with us."  
  
"Are you out of you're mind? I'm not going to live with you two."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I have school, remember?"  
  
"We're only moving into the house down the street, you'll be fine."  
  
"Now Gail, Chad's a nice young man. If the child wants to stay with him, then I see no reason why not." Donald said.  
  
Sam couldn't believe it, a guy that actually stood up for her. Hell if her mother wasn't going to marry him, she just might.  
  
"But Donald, she is still my child." Gail shot back.  
  
"Yes Gail, but she's old enough to make her own choices."  
  
"Don't tell me how to raise my children."  
  
"Alright, but just think about it. She wouldn't wanna live with a couple of geezers like us anyway." he said going into the kitchen.  
  
Gail sat there with her mouth open, Sam went into the kitchen so she wouldn't laugh in her face.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Sam asked.  
  
"If you don't wanna live with us, then I see no reason why you should have to."  
  
Sam couldn't believe it, the guy she hated moments ago was now perfect.  
  
"So when are you moving in?" Sam asked.  
  
"Actually there's some stuff out front in the truck, I've got to bring it in pretty soon."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"You sure? The stuffs pretty big."  
  
"I may not look like much, but I could kick you're ass."  
  
"Good enough for me, trucks's out front."  
  
Sam went out front and found, a couch, a dresser, and seven huge boxes.  
  
"Told you the stuff was big." Donald said coming up behind her.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know it was THAT big."  
  
"Well, why don't we try and move it. We've got nothing to lose."  
  
"Alright, sounds fair enough."  
  
Just as they were about to lift a huge box, Mikey came running over.  
  
"Sam you're not supposed to be lifting heavy things." he said.  
  
"Mikey, what are you doing here?" Sam asked glancing over at Donald.  
  
"It's a good thing I was walking by, you can't lift that."  
  
"Why not?" Donald asked confused.  
  
Mikey looked at Sam for the answer, once again it was up to her.  
  
"No reason, he's overprotective." she answered  
  
"How rude of me; I'm Donald Harper, Gail's soon-to-be husband." he said extending his hand.  
  
"Mikey Boscorelli, Sam's boyfriend." Mikey answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sam's never said anything about a boyfriend."  
  
"Interesting, she's never said anything about you either."  
  
"Well Mikey, you have to be going." Sam piped in.  
  
"I do? Oh I mean, I do. Yes of course, I'll see you around." with that he left.  
  
"Strange boy." Donald noted.  
  
"Yes very, you wanna get to moving this or not?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course."  
  
It took them over half an hour to get it inside, but they managed. They were sitting in the living room talking.  
  
"What about the other stuff?" Sam asked.  
  
"Chad and I will get it later."  
  
"Alright, what kind of soda you want?" Sam asked going into the kitchen.  
  
"Root beer, if you've got it."  
  
"We've always got it, it's my favorite drink." she said handing him a can.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say.  
  
"How did you and my mom meet?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was backing out of my driveway, and I ran into her."  
  
"Kind of a weird way to meet."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What first attracted you to her?"  
  
"Honestly? The way she yelled, she looked so cute."  
  
"You don't seem her type."  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"You're actually nice."  
  
"You're mothers a good woman, give her a chance. She just doesn't know how to raise you, I think you're to independent for her."  
  
"Is that what she told you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam sat there thinking, she didn't even notice Chad come home. Until she heard them straining in the other room.  
  
"No, turn it the other way." Donald grunted.  
  
"I'm trying." Chad grunted back.  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen and watched them bringing in the dresser, they were both going different directions.  
  
"Do you two need help?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Yes, we'd love it." Chad answered.  
  
"Well first, you're going the opposite way as Donald."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you two stop for a minute."  
  
"Good idea." they said in unison.  
  
They put the dresser down and looked at it, they were in fact going in different directions. 10 minutes later the dresser was moved in, and Chad was heading to bed.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked Chad.  
  
"Make it quick." he said heading into her room.  
  
"You first have to promise not to yell." she said closing the door.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Uh, for you? Yeah."  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
"Remember about three weeks ago, when Mikey and I went to the mall?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well that wasn't the first place we went."  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"We went up to that make-out place, and we had sex."  
  
"YOU WHAT??"  
  
"Remember Chad, you said you wouldn't yell."  
  
"That's before I knew this."  
  
"Well there's more."  
  
"What could possibly be worse?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Donald was standing outside the door, he heard the whole thing. Sure it shocked him, but the first thing he said to himself was he wasn't going to let Gail know. Just yet anyway.  
  
"Sammy, how could you let yourself get pregnant?" Chad asked a little calmer.  
  
"I don't know okay? I just don't know. But you have to promise me you wont tell mom."  
  
"Sammy, I don't think I can do that."  
  
"Chad, please promise me. I'll tell her when the time comes."  
  
"Alright fine, I promise." he said getting up and heading to the door.  
  
"Thanks Chad, you're the best brother." she said hugging him.  
  
"Yeah I am, aren't I?"  
  
"You really are."  
  
"Alright, well I gotta head to bed. I'll catch you tomorrow." with that he left.  
  
Donald heard Chad coming and ran into Gail's room, he'd talk to Sam tomorrow. He was going to drive Sam to school, this way he could talk to her first. Mostly because they'd be alone, then there'd be no chance of Gail hearing it.  
  
Sam went to bed, tomorrow she was going to school. She had to tell her friends now that Chad knew, she just had to. She slept really well now that she told him, she was not looking forward to telling her mother. 


	24. Twenty Four

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with real life, and is 100 percent entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four:  
  
Sam woke up to a light knocking on her door, she rolled over and saw Donald peek his head in.  
  
"Samantha, it's time to get up." he said.  
  
"It's Sam." she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Sam, I'm up." she said sitting up.  
  
Donald chuckled and left, Sam quickly got dressed. The next thing she knew was she was in the bathroom, throwing her guts up. There was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Sam? Are you okay?" Donald asked through the door.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." she replied.  
  
Donald set up breakfast on the table and sat down, he didn't have to wait long before Sam came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, you?" she asked staring at the food on the table.  
  
"Good, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Okay, you wanna head to school then?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
They were driving down the street, neither one had said anything since they got in.  
  
"I heard you talking to Chad last night." he blurted out.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You're not going to lecture me are you?"  
  
"No. I just wanna make sure you don't do something stupid, or something you'll regret later in life."  
  
"Well that's easy, I wont."  
  
"You don't know that, you might change you're mind. I just want to make sure you know you're options."  
  
"Don't even start, I want this child okay? End of discussion." she said it a little harsher then she meant it.  
  
"Aright, fine."  
  
"You're not going to tell Gail are you?"  
  
"No it's you're choice, you tell her when you feel like it."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"She's you're mother."  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence, once again neither one of them knowing what to say. They soon pulled up outside school.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." she said getting out.  
  
"I'll be back at around 3:30, okay?" he called after her.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great."  
  
Sam went right to her locker, she knew her friends would be there. Sure enough they both were.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got something to tell you." Sam said as soon as she walked over to them.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
As if on cue the bell rang, they'd just have to wait.  
  
"Meet my in the bathroom before lunch, I'll let you know there."  
  
Sam got to class right before the teacher, she knew that cause she cut her off in the hallway. She had to tell Mikey she told Chad, she just had to think of a time.  
  
She didn't really pay attention, but then again when does she? Class was soon over and she went to her locker, Mikey followed her the whole way.  
  
"Hey." he said leaning up against the locker next to hers.  
  
"Hey, I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Uh-oh, this can't be good."  
  
"I told Chad."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"God Mikey, and I thought I didn't pay attention."  
  
Just then Michelle and Andie walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Nothing." Sam said.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Andie asked.  
  
"Nothing of importance."  
  
"Their up to something." Michelle said looking at Andie.  
  
"No we're not."  
  
"Well, what were you going to tell us then?"  
  
"I said, before lunch." Sam said walking down the hall, Mikey right behind her.  
  
"They really are up to something." Andie said.  
  
Sam couldn't wait for class to be over, it seemed to be taking forever. This is exactly why she didn't like school, it interfered with her life. Besides what good was this stuff to her anyway? Math she understood but English? She spoke English, she didn't need to know anything else.  
  
The bell rang and she ran out of the class room, she ran the whole way to the bathroom. Michelle and Andie weren't there yet, so she had to wait. About 10 minutes later, they walked through the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sam asked.  
  
"We had class, that's why we're here don't forget." Andie said laughing.  
  
"So what's so important?" Michelle asked.  
  
Sam looked under all the stall doors, then walked back over to them.  
  
"I've got really big news." Sam said.  
  
"Okay." they said in unison.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Pregnant, you know gonna have a baby?"  
  
"Congratulation's." Andie said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Pregnant?" Michelle asked still in shock.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm starving. Let's go." with they they all left.  
  
One of the stall doors opened and Tiffany peeked out, she walked out of the bathroom in search of Katinka.  
  
Sam, Andie, Michelle and Mikey were all sitting at the same table. Andie and Michelle were staring at Mikey, it was making him uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he finally asked.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Andie said.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Never mind them, their on crack." Sam piped up.  
  
"Sammy, please don't tell me you told them."  
  
"Sorry, I had too."  
  
There was a commotion over at the 'popular' table, someone was yelling. Sam, Andie, Michelle and Mikey all looked over. Katinka was yelling at Tiffany, they couldn't hear what about. She seemed pissed though, like really pissed. She soon came stomping over to their table.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to me, I thought what we had was special." she yelled at Mikey.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're angry about, there was never a 'we'." Mikey said confused.  
  
"You slept with this slut, and you got her knocked up. I think that's a big something."  
  
Sam couldn't believe she was talking about her, where did she hear it? There was no one in the bathroom, or so she thought.  
  
Tiffany soon walked over, she seemed to be pissed off as well.  
  
"We never dated, you're on crack." Mikey said.  
  
"Don't play dumb Michael, you know full well we slept together."Katinka yelled.  
  
Sam looked over at Mikey to see his reaction, he didn't seem to even flinch.  
  
"Yeah, then you woke up." he shot back.  
  
Billy soon walked over, Sam couldn't believe he put his arm around Katinka.  
  
"You callin' her a lier?" Billy asked.  
  
"Billy go to hell." Sam piped up.  
  
"Shut up bitch, don't talk to me like that."  
  
Mikey just stood up and clocked Billy, he went down like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Don't call her a bitch, EVER again." Mikey said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sam stood up, her and Mikey walked to their last class. Sam didn't pay attention and it was soon over, her and Mikey were the last kids in the class room. Neither one of them realized class was over, until about 5 minutes passed.  
  
Mikey went off and called Moe, Sam went and sat outside. Mikey soon joined her.  
  
"I can't believe you clocked him like that, unbelievable." Sam gushed.  
  
"I couldn't stand him anymore, he needs to learn when to shut up." he laughed.  
  
Donald soon pulled up, and honked his horn.  
  
"That's my ride, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, have a good day."  
  
Sam got into the car and they pulled away, they drove home in silence. When they got home Sam tried to not run into her mother, no such luck.  
  
"Hey, how was school?" she asked from the couch.  
  
"Pretty uneventful." Sam muttered going into her room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's being a teenager, she'll be fine." Donald answered laying down on the couch.  
  
They sat there and watched tv, soon there was a knock on the door. Gail got up to get it, she was shocked to see Andie standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Is Sam home?" Andie asked.  
  
"She's in her room"  
  
Andie walked into Sam's room and found her cleaning, which was strange because she hadn't cleaned her room since she was four.  
  
"Hey." Andie said trying to get her attention.  
  
"Oh hey, I didn't see you there. What's up?" she asked sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Michelle and I were going to go to the mall, you wanna go?"  
  
"No, I'm actually pretty tired."  
  
"Okay, I'll catch you tomorrow then." with that she left.  
  
Sam layed down and fell asleep, she only wanted to nap. Instead she slept the whole night through. 


	25. Twenty Five

Disclaimer: It's all entertainment people, that's why it's called fiction.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five:  
  
Sam woke up at about 5:30, she quickly took a shower and started watching tv. It was the first time in a while that she didn't feel sick, so she was trying to enjoy it.  
  
She soon turned off the tv and went back into her room, she sat on her bed listening to music. Soon there was a knock on the door, and Donald poked his head in.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." he said slightly jumping when he saw her.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up a while ago." she answered nodding.  
  
"I'm gonna have some coffee, then we'll go okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Donald closed the door and sat in the kitchen, it didn't take long for Sam to come out of her room. She sat down across from him and played with a penny that was on the table.  
  
"Heads or tails?" she asked picking up the penny.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Heads or tails?"  
  
"Heads, I guess."  
  
She flipped it up and it hit her head, then landed on the table.  
  
"You win."  
  
"I'm not sure I get it, what do I win?"  
  
"Nothing, it's a game."  
  
"But don't you win things in games?"  
  
"I can tell that you've never had kids."  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"Kids like to play these kinds of games."  
  
"Well you're right, I was married once but never had kids."  
  
"You wanna get going? I've got school."  
  
"Yeah, lets go." he said standing up.  
  
They walked out to the car and drove partly in silence, Donald was trying to think of something to talk about.  
  
"What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.  
  
"Heavy metal mostly, but sometimes I'll listen to Justin Timberlake."  
  
"Right Justin Timberlake, he's got good music."  
  
"You have no idea who he is do you?"  
  
"Not a clue, I just thought we were bonding."  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh, never once has a grown up been so honest. She had to give him points for trying, all Gail's other boyfriends couldn't have cared less about her.  
  
They soon pulled up out front, Sam got out and ran to her locker. When she got there Michelle and Andie were nowhere in sight, this struck her as odd cause they were always there.  
  
She quickly got to class and Mikey was in his usual chair, but Billy wasn't there. She sat down and soon the teacher walked in, when she looked up she realized they had a substitute. This guy was totally hot, the hottest one she'd ever seen.  
  
She tried to listen but couldn't, after the bell rang she shocked herself. She actually stayed there, she was ripped from her thoughts when he walked over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, glad to hear that." he smiled and walked away.  
  
Sam walked to her locker in a daze, he was soooo hot. She couldn't believe he talked to her, that was the coolest to her. When she got to her locker Michelle and Andie were waiting for her.  
  
"Hello ladies." Sam said opening her locker.  
  
"Hey." they said in unison.  
  
"Do either of you guys know where Billy is?"  
  
"Not a clue, he was probably too embarrassed that he got clocked." Michelle laughed.  
  
"So, how'd you get here today? Did you're hot-ass brother drop you off?" Andie asked.  
  
"My brother is not 'hot-ass'." Sam said gagging just saying the word.  
  
"Yeah he is, he's perfect. Tall, blond, ripped, a cop."  
  
"Alright shut up, that's disgusting."  
  
"He is hot Sammy." Michelle piped up.  
  
The bell rang and they went their separate ways, Sam couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. She was still lost in her thoughts about the last guy, she didn't even know his name.  
  
The bell soon rang and it was off to lunch, she sat down with her friends and Mikey and started playing with pocket change.  
  
"Alright guys, heads or tails?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Mikey asked.  
  
"I said heads or tails, doesn't anyone remember this game?"  
  
"Tails." Michelle and Andie said in unison.  
  
"I'll take heads." Mikey shrugged.  
  
She threw down 7 penny's and they all showed tails.  
  
"Tails, you two win." she said.  
  
"That's great, but why did we play that?" Andie asked.  
  
"I'm bored, school sucks and I'm bored."  
  
"Maybe Mikey here could help you with that, it's not like you guys haven't done it before."  
  
"Our sex life has nothing do with you."  
  
"Well, it could." Mikey said smiling.  
  
"Shut up." she said elbowing him.  
  
"I was just saying it might be fun."  
  
"Only for you."  
  
"I can't help that I'm self centered, I was born that way."  
  
"When you were born the doctor dropped you on you're head, now shut up."  
  
"Awww, lovers spat?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hormones." Mikey whispered.  
  
"I can hear you, I'm not deaf."  
  
Michelle and Andie just nodded their heads, the bell soon rang and they went off to class. She didn't pay attention, she wondered if she should drop out. Then she remembered that people would think it was because she was pregnant, so she decided she better not.  
  
Class was soon over and she went outside to wait for Donald, Mikey went and sat with her.  
  
"Who are we waiting for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm waiting for my soon-to-be step dad."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"I'm sitting out here, you're sitting out here. We."  
  
"Whatever, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Probably going to the mall, wanna go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Donald honked the horn and Sam walked over to the car, Mikey right behind her.  
  
"Donald this is Mikey, you remember him." she said getting into the car.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Mr. Harper." Mikey said.  
  
"Please call me Don." he replied.  
  
"We're going to the mall later, if that's okay with you." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, you need to get out more."  
  
"Alright cool, I'll see you later then." Mikey said walking away.  
  
They drove in silence once again, Sam was thinking about Mikey. She jumped when Donald started talking.  
  
"So, you excited for you're mom to get married?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Why do you sound depressed?"  
  
"Well it's just that I'm going to be huge, and I know she's going to make me maid of honor or some shit."  
  
"It wont be that bad, you'll see."  
  
"Donald, why did you wanna marry my mom so soon?" she asked facing him.  
  
"Please call me Don, I'll even give you money when you say it."  
  
"Alright Don, same question."  
  
"She's a wonderful woman, and I didn't wanna let her get away."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone always says that, it's bull shit."  
  
"Alright, why did you sleep with that Mikey kid?"  
  
"Cause I love him."  
  
"Are you going to get married?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"Then there you go. People don't get married cause they have to, they get married cause they love each other."  
  
Sam didn't want to admit he was right, she never liked it when grown ups were right. The rest of the ride she was quiet, when they pulled up out front she got out and went right to her room.  
  
She was going through her stuff trying to find something to wear, she went through everything she had and finally settled. She ended up wearing a tight black tank top, and a pair of black lounge pants that had the word "devil" across the butt.  
  
She went into the living room and started watching tv, Chad came out of his room and sat down next to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm waiting for Mikey to stop by, we're going to the mall."  
  
"Is that really where you're going?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well the last time you told me you were going to the mall..."  
  
"Chad, don't even. We're not going to, we're just going to the mall."  
  
"Then you wont mind if I join you."  
  
"Why do you need to go to the mall?"  
  
"Cause me and Ritza were going to hang out, and since you have no plans then we'll join you."  
  
"You play dirty Chad, just don't embarrass me."  
  
"When have I done that?"  
  
"All the time, just don't okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'll be on my best behavior."  
  
The door bell rang and Sam got up, when she opened the door she saw Moe and some girl sitting in the car.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yeah, why are they there?"  
  
"They don't trust me."  
  
"Chad's coming along as well, so much for a date."  
  
"I heard that." Chad yelled from the couch.  
  
"We're gonna have to take two cars then, we're not all going to fit in that one." Mikey said pointing to his car.  
  
"Alright, Chad you've gotta find you're own way there."  
  
"Oh no Sammy, you're riding with me." he yelled.  
  
Mikey went back to the car and Sam got into Chad's, so much for having fun. Sam couldn't believe she had to ride with Chad, this was going to be very interesting. 


	26. Sorry guys

Hey guys, sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in a while. About a week ago I really badly hurt my elbow and now it's in a sling, I can only use one hand to type. Now I know you're probably wondering how I typed this, well it's taken me five minutes to type so far. So you can see how much it would suck to write a entire chapter, I'm sorry you guys have to wait so long. If there were anyway I could write a chapter believe me, I'd do it. But all my other siblings aren't really interested in typing for me, also I'm a writer and tend to be VERY bitchy. One of those "my way or the highway" type things. Once again I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, as soon as my elbow gets better I will write my head off. Thank you for being so understanding, I will keep you guys updated. 


	27. Twenty Six

Note to LOTRgurl: Moe is short for Maurice, and it just makes more sence then having everyone call him by his nickname.  
  
Disclaimer: Fiction, people fiction.  
  
Chapter Twenty Six:  
  
Sam had to sit through a boring ride, mostly filled with baby talk between the "grown ups". They couldn't be grown up even if someone threatened them, it was making her sick.  
  
"Shut the hell up, both of you." Sam yelled.  
  
Both Chad and Ritza jumped, they didn't expect that.  
  
"Sorry Sammy, didn't know we were bothering you." Chad explained.  
  
"You wouldn't be bothering me if I was riding with Mikey, but noooooo I have to ride with you two."  
  
"Sammy, you know why I did that."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ritza asked.  
  
"He did that cause he doesn't trust me." Sam answered.  
  
"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Thank you, at least someone in this car trusts me."  
  
"Did I leave or something?" Chad asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's really not my place." Ritza said turning to the window.  
  
"Sammy, I only did that so I could keep an eye on you."  
  
"Whatever, just don't talk to me." Sam said kicking the back of his chair.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet, Ritza stopped talking to Chad. Girls always gotta stick together, she didn't see why Chad didn't trust her. But then again this really wasn't her place, so why make it a fight?  
  
When they finally parked the car, Mikey pulled up next to them. Everyone got out and started talking.  
  
"Sam, this is Heather. Heather, Sam." Moe said introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sam." she said shaking her hand.  
  
She was kinda dark, Spanish maybe. She was short and seemed really nice.  
  
"Same here." Sam said smiling.  
  
"You guys aren't going to tag along the whole time, are you?" Mikey whined.  
  
"Nope, just long enough." Moe said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sam asked.  
  
Without another word spoken, they all walked into the mall. They walked for a while before anyone said anything.  
  
"Moe, can we go now? You can trust them." Heather said.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere else, you've got to learn to trust them."  
  
"Alright, fine. Later guys."  
  
"Bye." they all said in unison.  
  
They got some burgers and sat in the food court, it didn't take long for some old guy to walk up to Sam.  
  
"Hey cutie." he said.  
  
"Bye." she said turning in her chair.  
  
Chad couldn't believe his eyes, was that who he thought it was? Was he actually trying to hit on Sam?  
  
"Oh c'mon, you don't mean that. I'm Al Lowenstein, what's you're name?" he asked.  
  
"None of you're business."  
  
Chad stood up and walked over to them, he heard him say his name and knew it was him.  
  
"Hey dad, how's life been?" he asked stepping between them.  
  
"I don't have kids, you're not mine." he said looking up at him.  
  
"I'm Chad and this is my sister Sam, we're you're children."  
  
"I don't have kids, are you deaf?"  
  
"You married Gail Kennedy, she had one kid you stayed. She had another, you left."  
  
"Gail? Are you really my children?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
Sam couldn't believe this was her father, the same old guy that just tried to hit on her. Just the thought made her sick, and she ran to the bathroom.  
  
"You can't be."  
  
"Why don't you just leave, I don't ever wanna see you're face anywhere near her ever again. Got it?"  
  
He didn't even say anything, he just left. Mikey couldn't believe what he'd just seen, he sat there staring. Ritza had followed Sam, she wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Sammy, are you alright?" she asked knocking on the stall door.  
  
"I'm fine, go away." came the reply.  
  
"Honey I'm just making sure you're okay, Chad took care of him for you."  
  
"Good for him, now please leave."  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
She walked over to their table and sat down, she looked around at the two faces staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Is she alright?" Mikey asked.  
  
"She said she's fine."  
  
They sat there in silence until Heather and Moe caught up to them, they both sat down.  
  
"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Moe asked.  
  
"Sam's father came by, he started hitting on her." Mikey explained.  
  
"Oh my God, that sucks." Heather said.  
  
Sam soon came back, she sat down at the table and didn't say anything. She was both pissed and shocked. Pissed that her father would do that, and shocked that it was her father.  
  
"Why don't we go home." Chad said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
"Moe, Heather, you're riding with me and Ritza. Mikey, you're taking Sam home."  
  
"Alright." Mikey said nodding.  
  
Sam got up and walked to Mikey's car, she still hadn't said anything. Most of the ride she was still silent, Mikey couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Sammy, are you alright?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, what's wrong?"  
  
"I never met my father, and now I come to find out he's a pervert. It's not really something you look forward to."  
  
Mikey pulled up in front of her house, he was shocked when she didn't get out.  
  
"Sammy, you're home." he said.  
  
"Let's go to you're house, I can't face my mother now."  
  
Without another word Mikey drove back down the street, they both got out and went inside. She sat down on the couch and so did he, she leaned over and put her head on his chest.  
  
"Sammy, are you really alright?" Mikey asked again.  
  
"I'm fine, I like it here."  
  
"My house really isn't that nice."  
  
"Not you're house, I like sitting like this with you." she said looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah so do I."  
  
"You wanna watch tv?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what do you wanna watch?"  
  
"I don't really care, as long as I don't have to move."  
  
Mikey turned the tv on and flipped through channels, he ended up watching an infomercial. Moe came into the living room.  
  
"Hey Mikey, what's on?" he asked.  
  
"Shhhhh, Sammy's sleeping." Mikey whispered.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here? Chad's gonna have my ass."  
  
"What Chad doesn't know, wont hurt him."  
  
"Bull shit, he's gonna freak."  
  
"Then call him and tell him."  
  
"Yeah right, I'll just pick up the phone and call him."  
  
"It couldn't hurt."  
  
"You two do realize I'm awake right?" Sam asked scaring both of them.  
  
"Sam, I think you should go home. Chad will kick you're ass." Moe said.  
  
"He'll live. Besides he's got Ritza over there, I'll be lucky if he even remembers I'm gone."  
  
"Alright fine, you can stay here tonight. Just don't do anything."  
  
"Like what? Watch tv?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yeah watch tv, that exactly what I don't want you doing."  
  
"He doesn't want us to screw like dogs." Sam explained.  
  
"I didn't say that, but don't do it." he said leaving the room.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." she kissed him and snuggled back down.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep, it was the safest Sam had felt in a very long time. 


	28. Twenty Seven

Note: Sorry guys, this is the real 27th chapter.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em, and it's still just entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven:  
  
Mikey woke up and couldn't seem to breathe real well, he also had a pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that Sam was laying down on top of him, the pain was the remote jabbing into his stomach.  
  
"Sammy." he whispered, she didn't move. "Sammy."  
  
"Hmmm?" she moaned.  
  
"Honey, it's time to get up."  
  
"Ten more minutes, I promise."  
  
"No sweety, you have to get up now."  
  
She moved her head to the side, she quickly looked around the room. At first she was slightly panicking, then she remembered she stayed there for the night.  
  
"I'm up." she moaned, but remained where she was.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this, you have to sit up."  
  
"And whys that?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I've got to the bathroom, like now."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She sat up and he left, as soon as he was out of the room, she layed back down. When he came back, she was asleep again. He sat down on the cushion she wasn't on, and turned on the tv.  
  
She woke up when he came in, but remained the way she was. She felt like she was being watched and when she looked at him, he looked back at the tv.  
  
"What were you staring at?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"You, sleeping."  
  
"News flash, I wasn't sleeping."  
  
"Well, you still looked cute."  
  
"You'd say that even if I had no teeth."  
  
"No, then I'd have a problem."  
  
"What time is it?" she asked yawning.  
  
"About 11:30."  
  
"Chad's probably freaking out."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"You've never seen my brother mad, have you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat there watching tv for about another hour, Mikey got up to answer the door. He was shocked to see a rather cute blond lady, who he'd never seen her before.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Moe, is he home?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll go get him, c'mon in."  
  
The lady walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sam, she seemed kinda nervous.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sam." she said introducing herself.  
  
"I'm Angy, nice to meet you." the blond lady answered.  
  
"So what are you to Moe?"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"But doesn't he have one already?"  
  
"We have an open relationship."  
  
"So you know about Heather?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we're great friends."  
  
Sam didn't know what to say, so she just turned her attention back to the tv. It wasn't long before Mikey walked back into the room, with Moe close behind.  
  
"Hey Angy, I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Why are you here so early?" Moe asked.  
  
"I was going to tell you that I have a date tonight, and I wont be able to make it." she said standing up.  
  
Mikey looked over at Sam with a shocked expression on his face, Sam just shrugged.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you next week."  
  
"Sounds great, bye." she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Mikey and Sam just sat there with their mouths hanging open, Moe turned around and looked at them.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You have another girlfriend?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Do they mind?"  
  
"Their cool with it, besides their friends."  
  
"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?" Sam finally asked.  
  
"There's not a single thing wrong with dating two girls, at the same time."  
  
Neither Sam nor Mikey knew what to say, he kind of had a point. But they didn't wanna start a big debate, they were even more shocked when he went to the phone.  
  
"Hey Heather?...Yeah I'm all free for tonight, wanna go catch a movie or something?...Alright, I'll pick you up at 8. Bye." with that he hung up and went into his room.  
  
"One day, that is going to bite him in the ass." Sam said shaking her head.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
They watched tv for a while, then at about 5 Sam decided she should head home. When she got there her mother and Donald were out, deciding what kind of cake to have.  
  
So Sam was all alone, Chad was out on a date. He wouldn't be back until at least midnight, she tried calling Andie but she was out. Michelle, same thing.  
  
She watched tv for a while, until she decided to take a shower. That entertained her for a little while, but after her shower there was nothing to do.  
  
She went into her room and shoved a bunch of pillows under her shirt, she just wanted to see what it'd be like. The door bell rang and when she answered it, she was shocked to see Billy standing there.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize, lately I've been acting like an ass."  
  
"Apologize? You've never apologized to me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Alright fine, apology accepted. Wanna come in?"  
  
"I've gotta go home, thanks for offering though."  
  
Sam closed the door and sat down on the couch, she watched tv for a while. She jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, it's me. I've gotta ask you a question." came Mikey's voice.  
  
"Alright, what is it?"  
  
"Did you and Billy sleep together?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that who you're really pregnant from?"  
  
"Mikey, what are you talking about?"  
  
"He just came by and told me that the baby wasn't mine, is that true?"  
  
"Michael Boscorelli, how can you even ask me that?"  
  
"It's a simple yes or no answer."  
  
"You were there, you should know."  
  
"That still doesn't fully answer my question."  
  
"If you honestly have to ask, then screw you."  
  
She slammed down the phone, then she threw it across the room. How could he even think that? Was he smoking crack? She went into her room and started blasting music, she had to get her mind off of that.  
  
Soon she heard the door bell ring, she knew it was Mikey, so she didn't even move. Maybe he'd go away, little bastard. Even the thought of him, pissed her off. When did he become a jerk?  
  
Her cd stopped and she was left in her thoughts, she was thinking about what a jackass Mikey was being. She also was thinking about what Chad would say when he saw the broken phone, and the hole in the wall.  
  
She was in mid-thought when she fell asleep, she'd deal with Mikey tomorrow. She needed plenty of sleep, she was after all sleeping for two. 


	29. Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did. It's entertainment.  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight:  
  
Sam hadn't talked to Mikey in over three weeks, she ignored him. Of course Billy began being nice to her around the same time her and Mikey started fighting, he always seemed to know. Maybe when they were dating he installed 'Sammy low-jack' while she was sleeping.  
  
When she got to school Michelle and Andie were waiting for her, as usual.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked.  
  
"You might wanna watch out for Billy." Andie said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's been spreading rumors that you're pregnant, with his child." Michelle explained.  
  
"He's been what? You're kidding."  
  
"Nope, he told Brian. Then Brian - of course - told me, just figured I'd warn you." with that Michelle and Andie walked away.  
  
Sam quickly got to class and for once actually paid attention, she was terribly distracted though. She was quite busy trying to get Mikey's attention, but Mikey was ignoring her.  
  
The bell ringing got her attention back to class, she got her books and headed to her locker. She didn't get two steps out the door before Billy just HAD to talk to her.  
  
"Sammy, can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"No." she answered simply.  
  
"C'mon, it'll only take a minute."  
  
"Alright, talk."  
  
"Are you and that Boscorelli kid still goin' out?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I was thinking..."  
  
"You should stop that, it can cause cancer."  
  
"Could you just shut up for a minute and let me finish?"  
  
"Alright fine."  
  
"Anyway I was thinking, maybe you and I could go out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't date assholes." with that she walked away.  
  
"One of these days Sammy, one of these days." Billy muttered to himself.  
  
Sam didn't pay attention in English, she was looking forward to lunch. Then maybe she could talk to Mikey, at this point she wasn't quite sure what to tell him.  
  
The bell soon rang and she went to lunch, she met up with Michelle and Andie as usual. Mikey was only two tables away, but she didn't want to come across eager.  
  
"Hey guys." she said sitting down across from them.  
  
"Haven't you heard yet?" Andie asked leaning over and looking back at Mikey.  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Mikey's going out with Tiffany, he said something about you dating Billy."  
  
Sam didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words. She looked over at Mikey and he got up and started walking over to her, she had to think of something quickly.  
  
"Hey Sammy." he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey." she answered turning to face him.  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that it's alright with me that you're dating Billy, and I think it's best that we see other people."  
  
"Alright, if that's the way you feel."  
  
Michelle and Andie stared at each other for a minute, they weren't sure they heard her right. Mikey was slightly disappointed at what she'd just said, he was just trying to act responsible.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you ladies when I see you." with that he got up and went back over to Tiffany.  
  
"How could you? What caused you?" Andie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "How could you just send him away like that?"  
  
"Well he wants to see other people, and I think that's best." Sam shrugged.  
  
"But you two where so...perfect together." Michelle said.  
  
"Well you know how every cloud has a silver lining? I think my silver cloud hit a black lining."  
  
"Sammy you can't just, break up. You two have a child together."  
  
"Well, it's for the best. So let's just leave it alone shall we?"  
  
Neither Andie nor Michelle knew what to say, they couldn't believe what they'd just seen. The worlds most perfect couple, over in a second.  
  
Sam pretty much blew off history, she couldn't believe she agreed with Mikey. She couldn't believe they broke up, she couldn't believe a lot of things. She practically ran when the bell rang, she ended up running into Billy in the hallway.  
  
"Where's the fire?" he asked smugly.  
  
"I just wanna get home, that's all."  
  
"I could drive you."  
  
"Naw, that's okay. Chad would have a kitten if I was late."  
  
"C'mon, I insist."  
  
Sam looked around and saw Mikey standing by her locker, she had to act quickly.  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
She and Billy walked to his car in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Sam felt horrible that she was using Billy, but figured he wouldn't care so why should she? Billy was just happy that he had tail in his car, he wasn't thinking much with his brain.  
  
"Billy, why are you acting interested in me again?" Sam finally asked.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately, and remembered how I was happy when I was with you."  
  
"That's so cheesy."  
  
"But it's true."  
  
Sam looked over at him and stared into his eyes, she remembered why she went out with him in the first place. He had eyes you could drown in, but every great guy has a bad side. His just happened to be that he had four girlfriends at the same time. She jumped when he looked at her.  
  
"Sammy, we're here." he said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"You're house, you know. The place you sleep."  
  
"Sorry, I kinda spaced."  
  
"That's alright, it happens all the time."  
  
"I'll see you later then." she said getting out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Sam didn't say anything, instead she just closed the door and headed in.  
  
"That Mikey kid drives now?" Donald asked.  
  
"God, you scared me." she said holding her chest.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright, where's mom?"  
  
"She went out with the girls." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you never answered my question, was that Mikey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
"Does you're friend have a name?"  
  
"Billy."  
  
"Oh, a GUY friend." he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, ex-boyfriend actually."  
  
"And you two are friends still?"  
  
"It's the 21st century, of course we are."  
  
She headed to her room and Donald followed her.  
  
"Chad's out getting pizza, you gonna eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out when it gets here."  
  
"Alright." he closed the door and went back into the living room.  
  
About twenty minutes later Sam heard the doorbell ring, she wasn't expecting anyone. So it was probably for Chad or something, she jumped when Donald opened her door.  
  
"Hey Sammy? You're friend Billy is waiting for you in the living room."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Donald left and she sat there thinking, what the hell did he want? Well there's only one way to find out, she actually had to have a conversation with him. One that didn't involve sex, or his other girlfriend.  
  
"This should be interesting." she thought to herself. 


	30. Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: Their not mine, but I'm thinking maybe John Wells and I can make a deal. laughs evilly  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine:  
  
Sam slowly walked into the living room, she heard Billy talking to Donald about football. She didn't really know much about Donald, hell she was shocked when he said he'd played football in his day.  
  
She jumped when Chad opened the back door leading into the kitchen, she was hoping Billy would be gone before he got home. Chad looked up at her and jumped.  
  
"Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" he asked setting down the pizzas.  
  
Billy and Donald stopped their conversation and looked into the kitchen, Sam closed her eyes and silently cursed Chad for opening his big fat mouth.  
  
"Sammy, there you are." Billy said standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah, here I am." she said glaring at Chad.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going." Donald said pushing Chad towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"We're going out, remember?"  
  
"No we weren't."  
  
Donald glared at Chad and winked at Sam, they were soon gone and the house was filled with silence. Sam sat down at the table, and Billy just stood there.  
  
"Alright one of us has to talk, I can't stand silence." Sam finally said.  
  
"Do you wanna go out tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"No reason, I'll leave."  
  
"Billy, wait. Why don't you have some pizza? C'mon it's good for you." she said pouting and handing him a piece.  
  
"Good for me?"  
  
"Well alright, maybe it isn't. But it's still good."  
  
"Why did we ever break up?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"You couldn't stand only having one girlfriend, I couldn't stand not being the only girlfriend. It was kind of mutual."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
After they ate they started watching tv, they ended up watching 'Angel'.  
  
"It really sucks that they canceled this show." Sam said out of nowhere.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was a really good show, the acting wasn't at it's best, but it had good plots."  
  
"I don't know how you can watch this, it's so pointless."  
  
"Pointless? Did you just call my favorite show, pointless?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, a new episode means a new 'case'. It's just not realistic."  
  
Sam didn't know what to say, she was so offended. How can someone NOT like Angel?  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just the show sucks." Billy said noting her facial expression.  
  
"No it's fine, we can't all like the same things." she said getting up and going into the kitchen. "Want some pizza?" she called.  
  
"No, I'm stuffed."  
  
She came back and sat down on the couch, they watched the rest of the episode in silence. Once it was over Billy went home, Donald and Chad came home not long after he left.  
  
"It's about time." Chad said heading towards the pizza.  
  
"Was I keeping you from something?" Sam asked watching him eat.  
  
"No, but he was here an awfully long time. What were you two doing?"  
  
"We were having wild, crazy sex."  
  
Sam laughed at the face Chad made, she even made him gag. She quickly stopped laughing when she heard the front door.  
  
"Hello all." Gail said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Chad mumbled.  
  
"How was you're day?" she asked grabbing some pizza and sitting down.  
  
"Boring, nothing really interesting happened."  
  
"Samantha? How was you're day?"  
  
"Pretty uneventful, just another normal day." she answered.  
  
For once they actually had a normal conversation, Sam was only entertaining Donald. She did want to attempt to be nice, it was only fair.  
  
The Next Day  
  
When Sam got to school everyone seemed to be whispering behind her back, she was thankful when she saw Michelle and Andie waiting for her.  
  
"What's up with everyone today? Their all acting weird." Sam said opening her locker.  
  
"Billy's been saying that he spent the night at you're house, he's got Mikey's knickers in a bunch." Michelle replied.  
  
"Well, I knew Billy wanted something. Now I guess I know what it is."  
  
"You should talk to Mikey soon though, he looks pissed." Andie added.  
  
"Why does Billy have to be rich, cute AND a huge ass?"  
  
"He's a normal 16 year old boy."  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to Mikey." Sam grunted and walked off to look for him.  
  
"Do you think they'll work it out?" Michelle asked turning to Andie.  
  
"I'll bet you three dollars, they make up within the next week."  
  
"Alright, you're on." they shook hands and walked away.  
  
Sam couldn't find Mikey to save her life, she got to class early but didn't get the chance to talk to him before the bell rang. She couldn't focus at all, she was thankful when the bell rang. Mikey just walked right by her, not even saying anything.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Sam said out loud to herself.  
  
"Hey Sammy." Billy said coming up behind her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I had fun last night."  
  
"I'm sure you did." she said walking past him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked following her.  
  
"Well you tell me, what'd we do last night?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's not what I heard."  
  
"Sammy c'mon, don't believe everything you hear. I only told the guys that because...well, it's just what guys do."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not, I swear."  
  
"Yeah like a sailor, but that has nothing to do with you lying."  
  
"Don't make me angry."  
  
"You? Angry? It's not like I've never seen that before."  
  
"Don't be an ass alright? I said that so they lay off me."  
  
"So you lay on each other often?"  
  
Right after she said that, Billy took a swing at the wall and left a big hole in it.  
  
"Sammy, I said knock it off. Now look what you made me do." he said after taking a deep breathe.  
  
"I didn't make you do anything, it was you're choice to hit the wall."  
  
Sam just left Billy standing there, she had to get to class. She pretty much spaced through the rest of the day, it took no time before it was time to call Chad. She finally caught up with Mikey after school, they both waited outside for their rides.  
  
"So how's it going with little miss perfect?" Sam asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"You know nothing about her, she's frail you know."  
  
"You're right, it's not like I knew her growing up or anything."  
  
"What is wrong with you Sammy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since you started going out with Billy, you seem to have picked up his nasty attitude."  
  
"Wait, nasty attitude? I don't have a nasty attitude."  
  
"Are you screwing him too?"  
  
"Screwing? I'm not screwing anyone."  
  
"Well that's not what I heard."  
  
"Mikey, you're the only one I've ever slept with. Honestly."  
  
Before Mikey had the chance to say anything, Moe pulled up and honked his horn.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sammy."  
  
He didn't even give her a chance to say anything, he just left. She sat there for twenty more minutes before Chad got there.  
  
"Hey Sammy, how was school?" he asked right after she closed the door.  
  
"It sucked."  
  
She didn't say anything the whole way home, she was in for the surprise of her life when she got home. 


	31. Thirty

Disclaimer: John Wells and I are still discussing the whole character thing, until then I'm afraid it's only entertainment.  
  
Chapter Thirty:  
  
When Sam got home she was shocked that her mother was actually being nice for a change, this got Sam thinking that maybe she wanted something.  
  
"Hey Samantha, how was you're day?" Gail asked putting a plate of food down on the table.  
  
"Good, what are you doing here?" Sam asked looking around.  
  
"Donald and I have some great news for you kids, and I figured I'd make supper for all of us."  
  
Sam looked at the plate in front of her, it was steak and potato's. Her favorite, well one of them anyway. She quietly sat down at the table and the men soon joined them.  
  
"So what's you're news?" Sam asked.  
  
Gail and Donald looked at each other, and held hands.  
  
"Samantha, Chadwick, I'm pregnant." Gail said happily.  
  
Sam must have been staring cause everyone was looking at her, she could not believe what she'd just heard. How could her mother be pregnant? Well she knew HOW, just not...you get the picture.  
  
"Samantha, say something."  
  
"Why don't you ask Chad to say something?" Sam snapped.  
  
"Sammy, I just congratulated them." Chad whispered.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Sam just went back to eating, she was trying to think of something nice to say. Sure she was happy, but her child would be around the same age as her sibling. That just didn't seem right.  
  
"Sam, why don't you say something to you're mother." Donald tried helping her along, maybe that's all she needed.  
  
"Well mother, I'm glad you're pregnant. You'll make a great mother, again." Sam said rudely.  
  
"Sam, that's not all you have to tell her."  
  
"Samantha, what is he talking about?" Gail asked looking over at her.  
  
Sam felt like a trapped rat, she couldn't think of a worse time to tell her mother. But she knew it would eventually come to pass, but she was going to try and escape it.  
  
"Great dinner mom, it's my favorite." she said kicking Donald under the table.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it." Gail said going back to eating.  
  
"Mom I'm pregnant, I've been pregnant for a while now and I just didn't know how to tell you." Sam blurted out after a minute of silence.  
  
"Samantha? Go to you're room." Gail said standing up.  
  
"Mom please listen to me, I want this child. There is nothing you can say or do that'll make me change my mind, so you sending me to my room isn't going to do anything more then piss me off."  
  
Chad sunk into his chair, while Donald looked around for something else to do. They both knew Gail was going to blow up, it was just a matter of time.  
  
"As long as you know what you're getting into." was all Gail said, after that she went into her room.  
  
Chad was shocked that she didn't yell, Donald was pretty damn surprised as well. Sam looked around the table and stood up, she walked over to her mother's bedroom door and knocked, she didn't even wait for an answer before opening the door.  
  
"Mom listen.." Sam started.  
  
"No, it's alright. You are a grown woman, and you can make you're own choices." Gail answered.  
  
"I just don't want you to hate this child mom, just like you hated me."  
  
Sam couldn't believe she'd said that, and from the looks of Gail's face, she couldn't either.  
  
"Sammy, how can you say that?"  
  
"It's just that you always seemed to favor Chad over me."  
  
"I have never even thought that, I always had better expectations for you. Chad's a guy, you can't expect much from them."  
  
Both Sam and Gail chuckled a little bit, they knew from experience.  
  
--In The Kitchen--  
  
Right after Sam went into Gail's room Chad and Donald attempted a conversation.  
  
"So, it's some game the Mets had wasn't it?" Chad started.  
  
"You're an ass, everyone knows the Yankees are better."  
  
"Bull shit, Mets kick ass."  
  
They both sat there for a minute, neither one saying anything.  
  
"You wanna go listen?" Donald asked.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Donald and Chad stood by the door, both of their right ears pressed against the door. They both chuckled as well, they would not conform for anyone.  
  
--Back In Gail's Room--  
  
Sam and Gail had a wonderful conversation about when Chad was born, they talked for hours. This is what Sam always wanted, a mother she could get along with. Now if she could only mend fences with Mikey, she'd be one happy camper.  
  
Sam went to bed that night happy, she was happy that she finally made friends with her mother. Sixteen long years of butting heads with her mother, only to find out she just wanted what was best.  
  
"Now, if she could only help me out with Mikey." Sam said out loud before falling asleep. 


	32. Thirty One

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, never have.  
  
Chapter Thirty One:  
  
It had been three great weeks of Sam actually getting along with her mother, who would've guessed them both being pregnant would actually make them friends? She and Mikey however, they were a different story.  
  
Sam was totally hating school, thank God it was lunch time. She would probably start throwing things if it wasn't. She sat down at her usual table and both Michelle and Andie were there, Sam was looking around for Mikey, when she saw him he was talking to this totally hot guy.  
  
"Sam, are you even paying attention?" Andie asked waving her hand in front of Sam's face.  
  
"Yeah, every word." she said turning her attention back to her friends.  
  
"Alright, what was I talking about?"  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"No, I told you that you weren't listening."  
  
"Alright fine, what were you talking about?"  
  
"Guys." Michelle finally spoke up.  
  
"Alright fine, continue talking."  
  
Sam looked over at Mikey and saw the guy walking over to their table, she quickly tried to focus on Andie again. This guy looked familiar, but she couldn't think of his name.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Samantha Lowenstein?" the guy asked pointing to her.  
  
"Yeah, do I know you?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sammy, it's me."  
  
Sam stared at him for a minute, she knew a lot of guys.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're name escapes me."  
  
"Sammy are you crazy? It's Alex from down the street." Michelle chirped happily.  
  
"Alex 'weirdo' Gordon?" Sam asked.  
  
"The one and only." he said reaching out to hug her.  
  
"God, it's been forever. Have a seat."  
  
He pulled out a chair and sat down. Andie was completely lost as to who this guy was, but why did she care? He was HOT.  
  
"What are you doing back in town?" Michelle asked leaning forward.  
  
"Well my dad got transfered, and here I am." he smiled.  
  
Sam looked over at Mikey and he looked pissed, she honestly couldn't even imagine why. She then turned her attention to Andie, who was sitting there quietly.  
  
"How rude of me, Alex this is my friend Andie." she said introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." he said reaching over the table and shaking her hand.  
  
"Like wise." she smiled.  
  
"So where's Tiff?"  
  
"She got all snooty after making the cheer leading squad." Sam explained.  
  
"They actually let her join?"  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Not at all, she used to hate those kinds of people."  
  
"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."  
  
They talked for a while before he had to get to class, Sam was going to ditch so she really didn't care. She was going to be left alone for the next hour while the rest of her friends were learning, who needs to learn anyway?  
  
She pretty much hid in the bathroom, she was also trying to stay away from Billy. She really wasn't looking forward to talking to him, he was beginning to be a jerk again. When she heard the bell ring she went to call for a ride, on her way she ran into Alex.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you walking there." Alex apologized.  
  
"That's alright, I'm just going to call my bro for a ride."  
  
"I can drive you, my dad let me have the car today."  
  
"Alright, then lets go."  
  
They walked out to his car in silence, he had a damn nice car too. It was a red corvette, a lot like her brothers car. It had black leather interior, and a really good sound system.  
  
She felt kind of uncomfortable because he used to be her best friend, and now she thought he was hot. It was all of ten minutes before anyone said anything.  
  
"No silence, can't stand uncomfortable silence." Alex yelled.  
  
"Then talk about something." Sam interjected in her usual sarcastic manner.  
  
"Alright, there once was a man from Nantucket..."  
  
"Don't even finish that."  
  
He chuckled and once again, it got quiet. This was a better quiet, one both Sam and he could agree on. Sam wasn't thinking about how hot he was, just how much of a goof he was. While he was thinking that she was letting herself go, she was getting kinda pudgy.  
  
They pulled up out front and Sam got out, before she closed the door she poked her head back into the car.  
  
"You wanna come in? I'm sure my mom would love to see you again."  
  
"I might come back later, I've got something else to do."  
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Sam went inside and it seemed everyone was gone, she found a note on the kitchen table saying that Donald and Gail had gone out to a movie. Chad was out on a date and there was pizza in the fridge.  
  
Sam took her pizza into the living room and started watching tv, apparently she fell asleep cause the next thing she knew someone was knocking on the door. She was shocked to see Andie standing there.  
  
"Hey Andie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to hang out, did I wake you?" she asked walking into the living room and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, where is everyone?"  
  
"Donald and Gail are on a date, and so is Chad."  
  
The room got silent and Sam was feeling uncomfortable, she really didn't like quiet.  
  
"So, why'd you come over here?"  
  
"I just wanted to hang out, we don't seem to do that anymore."  
  
"Yeah right, I know why you're here."  
  
"Well, I guess I should get going." she said standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Alrighty then, have fun." Sam waved.  
  
"Alright fine, I like you're friend. He's totally hot, but you can't tell him." she said walking back over to the couch.  
  
"Alright, I wont."  
  
"So is he coming over?"  
  
"He said he'd be by later, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Alright call me when he gets here then." she said once again walking over to the door.  
  
"Alright, see you later."  
  
"Bye." she left and closed the door behind her.  
  
Sam waited for hours, but apparently he had other plans. Donald and Gail didn't get back 'till about midnight, and Chad got home at 2. Sam didn't fall asleep until 4, she wondered what Alex could have been doing that he was to busy to come over.  
  
"Maybe he was just unpacking." Sam thought before she fell asleep. 


	33. Thirty Two

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em still, but I have John Wells tied to a chair in my basement. I'll keep you updated. ;)  
  
Chapter Thirty Two:  
  
Sam woke up at 5:30 in the morning to Donald shaking her, she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Sammy, wake up." he said shaking her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sam groaned.  
  
"You're mother has something to tell you, c'mon she's in the kitchen."  
  
Sam got up and followed Donald into the kitchen, Chad was still half asleep sitting at the table. Sam sat down and put her head on the table.  
  
"Well the reason we're all up so early is because Don and I are taking you guys on vacation." Gail said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Chad asked yawning.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, we're all going camping."  
  
Sam sat straight up, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Camping? What the hell were they thinking? Who the hell wants to go camping?  
  
"What do you mean, camping?" Sam asked.  
  
"I mean pitch a tent, light a bon fire, sing songs. You know, camping."  
  
"There is no way in hell you're getting me to go."  
  
"I can't go, I've got work." Chad said.  
  
"You've got vacation time, you'll be fine." Donald answered.  
  
"Mom, I can't go camping. I've never liked the outdoors, in fact they scare me." Sam whined.  
  
"Sammy, you'll have fun." Gail said happily.  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"Well as soon as you guys can pack, every things already out in the car."  
  
"Are we at least going to a camp ground?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we found a nice one in New Hampshire."  
  
"New Hampshire? That's like, seven hours away." Chad screamed.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to sit in a car for seven hours." Sam said.  
  
"But Sammy, you'll have fun." Donald answered.  
  
Sam knew she wasn't going to win, so she went into her room to pack. It was laundry day so most of her clothes were in the basement, she only washed what she'd be taking. She got changed and went into the living room, she sat down on the couch and waited for everyone else to finish.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was in the car, good thing Donald had a Suburban. Sam stared out the window as they passed Mikey's house, she saw him getting into his car. She missed him terribly, it had been over three weeks since she last talked to him.  
  
She started thinking about Alex, no sooner had he gotten back that she was leaving somewhere. She didn't even get to call him, that pissed her off. Sam hadn't said anything for the past three hours, and Chad kept looking back at her.  
  
"What?" she asked the seventh time he looked at her.  
  
"I'm just making sure you're still awake." he answered shrugging.  
  
"Why? So the ride takes three times as long? No thank you."  
  
Chad didn't say anything, instead he just turned around. Sam just went back to thinking, but soon fell asleep. She woke up to her mother saying something, she looked around and had no idea where they were.  
  
"C'mon Sammy, it's time to wake up." Gail said climbing into the back.  
  
"Why? Are we there?"  
  
"No, but we did stop to get something to eat. C'mon, lets go."  
  
Sam got out of the car and went into Denny's, she sat down and didn't say much of anything. They had been on the road for three hours and it was only 8:30, this was taking WAY longer then she'd hoped. She sat there quietly until Chad looked over at her.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing." he answered with a shrug.  
  
"You keep looking at me, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're pregnant duh."  
  
"Aw that's sweet." she said leaning over and hugging him.  
  
"Alright, enough with this mushy shit. Besides I don't want that hot chick over there, to think we're married or something." he said pushing her away.  
  
"I didn't know I was cramping you're style."  
  
No one said much after that, they were all pretty tired. At about 9:30 they all piled back into the car, Sam fell asleep for the rest of the ride. She woke up to Donald opening the back door and pulling out the cooler.  
  
"Oh Sammy, you're up. We're here." Donald said happily.  
  
Sam got out and looked around, she noticed there were camp sites on either side of them. At least there were other people there, maybe she'd make a friend or two. She took out a plastic chair and sat down in the middle of the camp site, she really wasn't going to be of much help.  
  
She looked around at her family, they really were like the Addams family. She had a hippie mother, who owned most of her ex-husbands business. A down-to-earth step-father, who had a chain of supermarkets. And a brother, who was a cop. She seemed like a bum, but she didn't really care.  
  
While she was sitting there thinking she heard her name called, she turned around and saw Moe and Mikey in the next camp site. Moe was waving franticly, and walking over to her. His walking was cut short when he tripped over the tent rope and skinned his nose bloody.  
  
"Oh my God, are you alright?" Gail asked running to his side.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." he said standing up and putting his shirt over his nose.  
  
"How rude of me, I'm Gail." she said reaching out her hand.  
  
"I'm Maurice, but please call me Moe." he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Moe, aren't you that kid that lives down the street?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've heard so much about you're brother, Sam can't stop talking about him."  
  
Sam slid down in her chair, she couldn't believe her mother was talking to him. She was thinking of a way to busy herself when she heard her name called again, she looked up and saw Mikey waving her over. She got up and walked over to him, maybe they would talk about something important.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as soon as she was close enough.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
  
"I mean, what the fuck are you doing here? I finally go away and you have to follow me?"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not following you."  
  
"Whatever, just try and stay away from me okay?"  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
She walked back over to her camp site and sat back down, she couldn't believe she agreed to go camping. What was so great about it? You get eaten alive by bugs, sleep on the ground, you can't watch tv. No tv? Great now she'd miss Angel, could this day get any better?  
  
She helped set up the tent while her mother talked to Moe, and soon the sun went down. They lit a huge bon fire and sat around it, figures that the first night would be 50 degrees.  
  
Sam silently thanked God when they were going to bed, all she could think about is what Mikey said to her. Was he taking drugs or something? What was his problem? What was her mothers problem? She talked to Moe for five straight hours, what were they talking about?  
  
Sam layed down in her sleeping bag for a while, trying very hard to find a comfortable spot so she could fall asleep. She tossed and turned for two hours before finally falling into a deep sleep. 


	34. Thirty Three

Disclaimer: He's not cracking down easy folks, but I'm not giving up.;)  
  
Chapter Thirty Three:  
  
--Day 1 Of Hell--  
  
Sam woke up to the sound of something hitting the tent, she thought maybe it was raining and decided to ignore it. She couldn't get back to sleep and the tent was filled with the sounds of snoring, so she decided maybe it was a good time to get up.  
  
When she stepped out of the tent she realized it was still dark, she looked at her watch and grunted.  
  
"4:30?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Yeah." whispered a voice from behind her.  
  
She was shocked to see Chad stepping out of the tent as well, she also caught site of something moving in the bushes.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Sam asked turning her attention back to Chad.  
  
"I woke up to someone leaving." he grunted.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They both sat down at the picnic table and started talking, soon both Gail and Donald got up as well. Donald made a pot of coffee on the little grill thingy they had.  
  
"Alright guys, I'm gonna go for a walk now." Sam said standing up.  
  
"Wait up, I'll go with." Chad said throwing down his coffee and standing up as well.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Sam called back to Gail and Donald.  
  
They were walking for about two minutes without saying anything, they were both pretty comfortable with that. While they were walking Chad saw a really hot girl, and wouldn't stop talking about her.  
  
"Do you think she'd go out with me?" Chad asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
  
"That girl, I'm thinking of asking her out."  
  
"You didn't even say hi and you wanna go out with her already?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? Life's to short."  
  
"How about if we see her again?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They were walking for a while, when Sam noticed that Mikey and Moe seemed to be following them. Every time Sam would look back Mikey would look at Moe, quite frankly it was pissing her off.  
  
"I'm thinking of heading back." Chad said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just really need some more sleep."  
  
"Aw c'mon, don't go." she whined.  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
They were walking for about five minutes when Moe finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey Chad, wait up." he called running up to them.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Chad asked startled.  
  
"I didn't know you were going camping."  
  
"I didn't know until I got up yesterday."  
  
Sam noticed Mikey was trailing behind, he hadn't said anything to her since their last conversation. So Sam decided to trail behind as well, maybe they'd be forced to have a decent conversation.  
  
"Hey." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, hey." he mumbled.  
  
"Alright Sammy, I can't walk anymore I'm going back." Chad said slowing his pace.  
  
"No, you can't go." Sam whined.  
  
"Yeah Moe, I'm gonna head back as well." Mikey said looking over at Sam.  
  
"Yo Chad it's alright, I'll walk with her." Moe said turning his attention to Chad.  
  
"Alright, behave Sammy." Chad said walking away.  
  
Sam and Moe stood there watching Mikey and Chad walk away, neither one of them said anything. They stood there until they couldn't see either one anymore, then continued walking.  
  
"So, why did you wanna walk with me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you earlier, but didn't get the chance to." he answered shrugging.  
  
"What'd you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Mikey."  
  
"Don't even go there, we're having problems."  
  
"I know, he's told me. I just wanted to let you know that not all of the Boscorelli's are like that, well except for the bullheaded part."  
  
"I kinda figured that, but we can all be bullheaded."  
  
"I guess so, I'm just saying we're not all jerks."  
  
There was a while were there was silence, but Sam could actually handle it. Moe was actually very interesting, maybe a little to interesting. It wasn't long before Sam bumped into Moe and sent him down a hill, he fell down like a ton of bricks. Sam quickly made her way down to the bottom of the hill, she felt horrible.  
  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry." she said when she reached him.  
  
"It's alright, it's only my head." he said standing up holding the back of his head.  
  
"Let me see." Sam said moving his hand and looking at it, it looked pretty bad. "Don't worry, it's not that bad."  
  
"Don't lie to me, I can see the color red."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I'll live."  
  
"Not near me you wont, I seem to bring bad luck."  
  
"There's no such thing as bad luck."  
  
"If it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all."  
  
"It's fine really, I just wanna go back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked back in complete silence, Moe didn't wanna say anything but it hurt like a bitch. Sam felt so horrible, she was such a klutz. Sam went to his camp site to explain what happened, but no one was there.  
  
"It's alright Sam, you go back to you're camp site. I'll be fine, really." Moe said adding a smile for good measure.  
  
"Alright, it's just I feel horrible." she answered looking down.  
  
"It's okay, I've survived worse."  
  
Without saying another word Sam went back to her camp site and went straight into the tent, she was exhausted. She layed there for a while thinking about Moe and how nice he was, too bad Mikey couldn't even act half way decent.  
  
Sam listened to Gail and Donald talking, they were talking about the baby. Like how fun it would be and it's just what they needed, it got Sam thinking about her own baby. Maybe it was destiny that she have this baby alone, maybe it was like a test from the powers that be. Maybe it was a lot of things, but for now it wasn't an issue.  
  
Sam soon fell asleep but her dreams were filled with Mikey, she couldn't shake how mad he'd get. Why was he being a jerk? What got them fighting in the first place? Then it finally hit her, all her problems pointed at Billy. That little bastard. 


	35. Thirty Four

Disclaimer: Sorry folks, he had to leave. He had to get filming, but he said we'd talk more about it. ;)  
  
Chapter Thirty Four:  
  
--Day 1 Of Hell Pt.2--  
  
Sam woke up and noticed it was dark, not bad considering she fell asleep at noon. She stepped out of the tent and Gail and Donald were making out, she wanted to gag. She decided to give them some privacy and she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe she'd have to go two weeks without her flattening iron. But she'd make do to entertain her mother.  
  
She slowly walked back and noticed that Donald and Gail went into the tent, when she got there she realized Chad was nowhere to be found.  
  
She sat down in front of the fire and was staring at it when she heard a noise behind her, she didn't know the person coming toward her.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm looking for camp site number 12, is this it?" the guy asked walking into the light of the fire.  
  
"No, that's the next one over."  
  
"Thanks a ton, I'm Ryan by the way." he said reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
"I'm Sam." she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Are you camping alone?"  
  
"No my mom and my step-dad are sleeping, or something."  
  
"Well I'd better get going."  
  
"Why? You've got plans with you're parents?"  
  
"No, I'm camping with my brother. My parents died."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said looking down.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Sit down, I've got no one to talk to." she said patting the ground next to her.  
  
"Well I didn't want to impose."  
  
"It's alright, c'mon."  
  
Without another word he sat down, they sat there for a while in silence. Sam was getting quite fidgety, she was trying to think of something to talk about.  
  
"So, how old are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm 17, about to be 18. How old are you?"  
  
"16."  
  
"You're pretty young."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
There was once again silence, but that was cut short when Chad came back.  
  
"Hey Sammy, who's this?" he asked walking up behind her.  
  
"This is Ryan, he's in the camp site next to us." Sam said looking up at Chad.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Chad said shaking his hand.  
  
"Like wise. Well I've gotta get going, I'll catch ya later." Ryan said standing up and walking away without giving Sam a chance to say anything.  
  
"What was that about?" Chad asked sitting down next to Sam.  
  
"He thought this was his camp site, and we got to talking."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's just he's a guy, I know how they think."  
  
"He didn't try anything if thats what you're getting at."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna head to bed then." he said kissing her forehead and standing up.  
  
"Alright, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Sam watched as he went into the tent, she stared into the fire for a while. She didn't know exactly how long, but it was a while. She jumped when she heard someone use her name.  
  
"Sammy, you alright?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Moe staring at her, why was he being so nice lately?  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I must have spaced." she shyly chuckled.  
  
"That's fine, want some company?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
After her sat down they got quiet, Sam kept feeding the fire. Quite frankly she was cold, that and she knew as soon as the fire went out Moe would leave. For some odd reason she didn't want him to, he was really easy to talk to.  
  
"So I saw you talking to someone, was he a friend of yours?" Moe asked.  
  
"No, he thought this was his site. He got a little lost and we just started talking." she shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So how's Mikey?"  
  
"He's fine, still doesn't like camping though."  
  
"Can't blame him, it kinda sucks."  
  
"Not really, it can be fun."  
  
"What's fun about it? No tv and no video games, that's not fun."  
  
"You'll understand when you get older, life isn't about tv."  
  
"Well until I'm older, it is." she said with a yawn.  
  
"You should get some sleep, the sun's gonna be up soon."  
  
"Yeah I should, I'll see you later?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, but you might wanna put this out first." he said pointing to the raging fire.  
  
Without another word she threw a large pail of sand on it, putting it out almost instantly.  
  
"Night." she said walking to the tent.  
  
"Night." he called over his shoulder.  
  
Sam layed down in her sleeping bag and listened to the sounds of the others breathing, she was tired but couldn't seem to fall right to sleep. She sat there thinking until sleep finally graced her with a couple of hours.  
  
--Day 2 Of Hell--  
  
Sam woke up to a shoe hitting her in the head, when she opened her eyes she saw Chad throwing shoes into the tent.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sam yawned sitting up.  
  
"It's raining, I have to put these somewhere." he said in a 'duh' tone.  
  
"Where's the adults?"  
  
"They went for a walk, they'll be back later."  
  
"Oh, okay." she said laying back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't, it's five in the afternoon. Get up." he said picking up the bottom of the sleeping bag and dragging her across the floor of the tent.  
  
"I'm up, leave me alone."  
  
"No, you're going back to sleep."  
  
"No, I'm up." she said standing up.  
  
"Alright then." he said leaving.  
  
Sam layed back down and covered up, she layed there for a while cursing Chad. Why'd he wake her up? She was finally sleeping good. She was just about asleep when she heard Moe's voice, she was about to jump up when she heard Mikey's voice as well. She took a minute to re-think this, but finally decided to get up.  
  
She put on a sweatshirt and un-zipped the tent door, she saw Mikey look up then quickly look back down. She ignored him though cause she had to go to the bathroom, she walked quickly to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her hair, it looked horrible. She quickly braided it into low pig tails, it took her half an hour. She slowly walked back to her camp site, she really wasn't looking forward to talking to him.  
  
She was shocked to see her mother talking to Mikey, but she was even more shocked to see him actually holding a conversation. She slowed down even more hoping she could hear some of what they were talking about, but Donald blew her cover.  
  
"You're hair looks good Sammy." he said looking up from the grill thing.  
  
"Thanks." she said blushing and walking over to the picnic table.  
  
"Hi." Mikey said sheepishly, waving slightly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Michael and I were just talking about when you two met, it's a very interesting story." Gail said smiling as Sam's jaw dropped.  
  
"You told her about that? I was so horrible to you." she said blushing.  
  
"Well it's one of the things that made me want to get to know you, you seemed very interesting." Mikey said blushing as well.  
  
Sam sat back and watched as her mother and Mikey started talking again, none of what they were saying had anything to do with her, so she sat there quietly listening. Moe soon caught her attention, for some reason he kept looking up at her. It was kinda weird, but interesting.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk, I'll be back later." Sam said getting up from the picnic table.  
  
"But Sammy, it's raining." Gail said looking concerned.  
  
"I've got my sweat shirt, I'll be fine."  
  
Sam starting walking, but soon heard her name being called. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. She turned around and Moe was running up to her, she waited for him to catch up.  
  
"What's up?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing, I wanted to go with you." he shrugged.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They started walking in their usual silence, Sam wasn't sure what Moe wanted but she wasn't complaining. After about an hour of nothing but silence, Sam finally broke it.  
  
"So, how's you're mom?" she asked.  
  
"She's fine, she'd not really a camping person." he chuckled.  
  
"I'll have to meet her soon."  
  
Sam turned to look at him, but ended up slamming her fist into his 'male area'. He was down for the count  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." she couldn't believe she'd actually just done that.  
  
"It's...alright...I'll...live." he grunted each word, his face was beet red.  
  
"Do you want me to get someone?"  
  
"No, just give me a minute."  
  
"I told you I'm bad luck, I don't think we should walk together anymore."  
  
"It's fine...you're not bad luck."  
  
Sam stood at the side of the road, she didn't know what to do with herself. She just smacked her boyfriends brothers personal area, it doesn't happen everyday.  
  
It took Moe about a half an hour to stand back up, and on top of that it took them two hours to get back to the camp site. The entire walk back neither of them said anything, truthfully they didn't know what to say. They got back at about seven or eight.  
  
Moe went back to his camp site and Sam stayed at hers, she was plaining on distancing herself from him for a couple of days. Then maybe he'd get a break from being accident prone.  
  
Sam went into the tent and fell dead asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well, but she sure was sleeping a lot. She really didn't like that part of being pregnant.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I was having horrible computer problems.  



	36. Thirty Five

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, he said I couldn't have them. :( Damn. ;)  
  
Chapter Thirty Five:  
  
--Day 3 Of Hell--  
  
Sam woke up at 7:30 in the morning, Donald and Gail were still sleeping. When she got out of the tent she was shocked to see Chad cooking something on the grill, for once there was no one else there.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked peering over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm trying to make breakfast for everyone, but I can't get this damn thing lit." he grunted.  
  
"You could always try turning it on." she said flicking a switch.  
  
It turned right on and Chad blushed, Sam went over and sat down at the picnic table. She watched as he tried to cook pancakes, they came out more like scrambled eggs.  
  
"Sorry they look like ass." he said sitting down.  
  
"That's no ass I've ever seen."  
  
"Well you know what I mean."  
  
They ate in silence until Donald and Gail woke up.  
  
"Hey guys." Gail said coming out of the tent with Donald close behind.  
  
"Hey." Chad and Sam answered in unison.  
  
"What's for breakfast, I'm starved." Donald said looking around.  
  
"Pancakes, but they look more like scrambled eggs." Sam said winking at Chad.  
  
"It doesn't matter what it looks like, just what it tastes like." Gail said staring at it.  
  
"Well? Go ahead, have some."  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
Sam looked at Chad and he just shrugged, Gail would never eat anything that didn't look right. She'd say it was fine, then never even touch it.  
  
"I'm going to be hanging out with Moe today, we're going down to the beach." Chad said.  
  
"Alright, have fun."  
  
"Can I go too?" Sam asked.  
  
"Why would you wanna hang out with you're brother and his friend?" Donald asked.  
  
"Well, it's the beach. I love the beach, plus you guys wont let me go by myself."  
  
"Yeah right, I know why you wanna go." Chad said nudging her.  
  
"Yeah, only cause I just said why."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Well, it's fine by me. What do you say sweety?" Donald asked looking at Gail.  
  
"It's fine by me." she smiled.  
  
"Perfect, when are we leaving?" Sam turned to Chad.  
  
"About noon, you'll have plenty of time to pretty up." he answered with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't pretty up, I'm always this beautiful."  
  
"That's the biggest lie, I've ever heard. You're ugly when you get up."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm never ugly."  
  
"Yeah, if you believe that then I've got a bridge to sell you."  
  
"Alright children, knock it off." Gail interjected.  
  
Both of them shut right up and didn't say another word until they were done eating, this was a pleasant change for Gail.  
  
Sam spent almost four hours thinking about how she was going to wear her hair, maybe she should just leave it braided. No she had to do something with it, but what? She took her hair out of the braids and almost fell over, it looked horrible. Alright so she would braid them again and leave it alone, her hair scared her sometimes.  
  
When she finally got back to the camp site, she got a rather unpleasant welcome.  
  
"Finally, what took so long?" Chad asked.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom, did you wanna join me?" she shot back.  
  
Moe let out a rather loud snort, so loud that it actually embarrassed him.  
  
"You alright over there?"  
  
"Yeah, never better." Moe said still trying not to laugh.  
  
"Are you FINALLY ready to go?" Chad asked looking at Sam.  
  
"I've been waiting on you, anyone ever tell you that you take forever to get ready to go somewhere?" she answered sarcasticly.  
  
Chad didn't say anything, he just walked away from them. Moe and Sam took suit and followed him to the beach, no one said anything the entire way there. Moe and Chad were going to play volleyball, while Sam was going to sun bathe.  
  
Moe and Chad found it dumb to play by themselves, so Chad enlisted some girl who had walked by. Moe couldn't seem to find another girl, so he decided to invite Sam.  
  
"Hey Sam, you wanna play with us?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
"You're blocking my sun." she said looking up at him.  
  
"C'mon, come play with us."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"The chance to spend some time with me?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"The chance to kick Chad's ass?"  
  
"Alright." she said standing up. "Good enough for me, who's teamed?"  
  
"Chad and that girl, you and me."  
  
"Alright, lets kick some ass."  
  
They walked over to Chad and the girl, just as Sam was about to start Chad had to stop her.  
  
"Should you be playing while you're pregnant?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Should you be allowed to have such a big mouth?" she shot back.  
  
"Down girl, there's plenty of time to bad mouth him AFTER we win." Moe said patting her butt(in a friendly way of course).  
  
They played for about an hour and they were tied, Sam and Moe had to think of some way to win.  
  
"How the hell are we going to win? He's better then I thought he was." Moe said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, just play you're best." Sam shrugged.  
  
They got into position and Chad served it, he spiked it and it hit Moe in the head full force. It knocked him flat on his ass and he seemed to be out cold, Chad ran over to him.  
  
"Oh my God, Moe are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I think you knocked him out." Sam said patting him on the back. "Way to go bro, you're first knock out. I'm so proudm I think I have a tear."  
  
Chad continued to slap Moe's face, he already had a cut on his forehead. Moe finally woke up, he was out for about 10 minutes.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Moe asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Ummm..you..uh.." Chad stammered.  
  
"You went to dive for the ball, and clonked you're head on the pole holding up the net." Sam finished rolling her eyes at Chad.  
  
"Did we win?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chad said nodding.  
  
"Great."  
  
Sam and Chad had to walk Moe back to his camp site a little while after dark, they put him directly in the tent. They figured he'd sleep it off. When they came back out of the tent, Mikey was coming back from somewhere.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
Sam looked at Chad for an answer, but he was already gone.  
  
"Moe had a little accident while we were playing volleyball, he's fine but he needs to sleep it off." she explained.  
  
"But, he's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you later." she said walking away.  
  
"Wait Sammy, I'm sorry for acting like an ass." he looked down when he was finished.  
  
"I guess I forgive you, but I don't think it can be like it was. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to trust you."  
  
"I understand, take as long as you need."  
  
Sam walked back over to her camp site and sat down in a plastic chair, she sat there thinking for a while. She didn't even notice that she had company.  
  
"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Gail asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." she said smiling.  
  
"Well it's WAY past dark, you wanna head to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good."  
  
They both got up and went into the tent, Chad and Donald were already asleep. Sam sat there thinking for a while, why didn't she just say that she forgave Mikey? She was really sick of fighting with him, it wasn't getting her anywhere. She decided to should get to sleep cause she could hear the birds, she finally fell asleep at 7. 


	37. Thirty Six

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine, but I still wish they were.  
  
Chapter Thirty Six:  
  
--Day 4 Of Hell--  
  
Sam woke up a little bit after dark to the sound of something hitting the tent, she unzipped the window and it was raining. She turned around and noticed that Chad was up already, when she got out of the tent she realized that Donald and Gail were up too.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, how'd you sleep?" Gail asked.  
  
"Not to well, didn't fall asleep until early this morning." Sam grunted in disgust at herself.  
  
"Sounds like somebody needs more sleep." Chad chuckled.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Children, knock that off." Gail interjected.  
  
Sam sat down on a plastic chair under the tarp, it was raining pretty hard and to top it off it was cold too. She folded her arms over her chest to keep warm.  
  
"Now Sam, don't pout." Donald said looking at her.  
  
"I wasn't pouting, I'm cold." she said.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were pouting."  
  
"There's a big difference between pouting and cold, when she's cold she folds her arms, when she's pouting she usually stomps off somewhere." Gail explained.  
  
Sam chuckled at her mother talking like she wasn't even there, but was surprised that her mother knew she did that, she never seemed to even notice.  
  
"Since it's raining what are we going to do for fun?" Sam asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Gail asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Before Gail could say anything Sam heard Moe calling Chad over, but Chad didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Chad, Moe's calling you." Sam said looking over at him.  
  
"No he's not." Chad answered.  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"CHAD!!!!" Moe screamed.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"I've been calling you, you deaf?" Moe chuckled walking over to them.  
  
"What do you want man?"  
  
"Mom, Mikey and I are going out for pizza, we heard some locals talking about this place close by, we wanted to know if all of you guys wanted to join us?"  
  
"That's really sweet but Donald and I are going to stay here, why don't you kids go ahead, have fun." Gail said smiling.  
  
"I'm game." Sam said standing up.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Moe said smiling at Sam.  
  
Sam and Chad got their shoes and walked over to Moe's camp site, they were waiting for Rose to get ready, Mikey was staring at Sam almost the whole time.  
  
"You almost ready to go ma?" Moe asked knocking on the side of the tent.  
  
"Hold you're horses, I'm going as fast as I can, didn't I teach you manners?" came the response.  
  
Sam chuckled as Moe blushed and backed away form the tent, she had some attitude.  
  
"She'll be out in a minute." Moe chuckled.  
  
It didn't take long for Rose to come out of the tent, she glared at Moe but continued walking over to the car. They all piled in, it didn't take them long to get there. It was a cute little place, not very busy either.  
  
"What kind do you kids want?" Rose asked looking at all of them.  
  
"Any kind is fine with me." Sam answered.  
  
"Alright, and you?" she asked turning to Chad.  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Alright, and you two?" she turned to her own children.  
  
"Ma, order what you want and we'll have the same." Moe said.  
  
"Alright go sit down, all of you."  
  
They all went and found a booth that could seat all of them, Sam was stuck between Moe and Mikey. But Moe was busy talking to Chad about something boring, so Sam was forced into talking to Mikey.  
  
"So, camping is pretty fun." Sam said trying to start something.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sick to death of sleeping on rocks though." he answered.  
  
"Yeah, that does suck."  
  
Rose soon walked over to the table carrying a large pepperoni pizza, she set it down and the kids all reached for it at the same time.  
  
"Hold it right there." she said smacking all of their hands. "Mothers first." she chuckled and grabbed some for herself.  
  
All the kids grabbed theirs and began eating, no one really said much of anything and that drove Sam up the wall.  
  
"Someone please say something." she said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Like what?" Rose asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't stand quiet."  
  
"My Mikey's the same way, he's very weird that way." she said grabbing his cheek and pinching it.  
  
"Mom not now, I'm trying to eat." he grunted pulling away.  
  
"That's my Mikey for you, once he was old enough to talk all he ever said was 'no', damn me for teaching him to talk." she said with a grin.  
  
"DEAR JESUS!!!!" Moe screamed spitting out the food that was in his mouth.  
  
Everyone looked at him and he soon felt self conscious.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"It's..uh..hot." he said blushing.  
  
Everyone broke out laughing their butts off, it was probably the funnest thing he'd done in a while, no one expected it.  
  
"It's not funny." he said trying not to laugh as well, it was stupid.  
  
"Aw, you're right, it isn't...did you believe that?" Sam asked rubbing his arm.  
  
"It was funny." Rose said practically choking on her food.  
  
After about ten minutes of everyone laughing they finally stopped, once they finished their food they headed back. They got back a little after 11. Chad and Sam went to their camp site and the others went to theirs.  
  
Chad went into the tent, but Sam didn't. She was hoping Mikey would stop by and they could talk, she was finally going to forgive him and put the past behind them. Sure enough Mikey walked over to her camp site and they sat down.  
  
"Remember when you asked me to forgive you, and I said that I couldn't?" Sam blurted out.  
  
"All to well." he answered looking down.  
  
"Well I just wanted to let you know, that I do forgive you. I can't stand being mad at you anymore, I just want things to go back to normal."  
  
Mikey didn't say anything, instead he leaned over and kissed her. Moe was watching from a distance and he felt angry, why would he feel angry over that? Mikey was his brother, now he'd finally be happy. Then it finally struck him, he was getting feelings for Sam.  
  
Mikey pulled away from Sam and looked at her, he'd missed kissing her. He'd missed just talking to her, he'd missed going out with her. He'd missed a lot of things, he wasn't going to do anything to screw that up.  
  
"What?" Sam whispered feeling uncomfortable under his stare.  
  
"I'm just think about how beautiful you look."  
  
"We should get some sleep." she said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
Moe overheard that and ran back to his tent, all he needed was to get caught staring at his brother kissing some girl.  
  
"Why don't you stay here, you're brother shouldn't miss you to much."  
  
"Do you mean sleep, or other?" he said smiling.  
  
"Hmmmm, seeing as how my brothers in the same tent, I think I mean other." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
They went into the tent, curled up in her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Both of them happier then they'd been in a long time. 


	38. Thirty Seven

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy....well alright so it's more like I've been lazy. lol  
Disclaimer: Nothing still, but thats the fun in it.  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven:  
  
--Day 5 Of Hell--  
  
Sam woke up and tried to roll over but couldn't, when she opened her eyes Mikey's head was on her stomach and she could hear him whispering something. She strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Hey in there, this is you're daddy. I know I haven't been around much, but I promise you that I'll be around more. It's just you're mommy and I had a fight, it was stupid really and to tell you the truth I don't even remember what it was about. But I'm not using that as an excuse, I just don't want you to have the same kind of father I did." he finished the whole time he was rubbing her stomach.  
  
Sam couldn't believe she'd heard that, tears started burning her eyes but she didn't want to let on she was awake. She did her best to force them back, and was shocked when he just got up and left. She stayed there for a minute, waiting to see if he came back. When he didn't she got up and looked around for him, he had gone back to his camp site.  
  
Sam glanced at her watch and noticed it was only 4 in the morning, so she went back to sleep. She'd talk to Mikey tomorrow.  
  
She woke back up at about noon, she could hear some people talking and wrote it off to everyone else being up. When she got out of the tent she was shocked to see Chad talking to Moe, but Gail and Donald were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey, where's mom and Donald?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sleeping still, I don't think they slept real well." Chad said with a sly grin.  
  
"Hey Moe, how's it shaking?" she asked sitting down yawning.  
  
"Not to bad, you're just getting up now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't fall asleep 'til late."  
  
Chad and Moe continued talking and Sam went back into the tent, she layed in her sleeping bag thinking about what Mikey had said. Did he know she was awake? Was this just a ploy to get laid? She was ripped from her thoughts by Chad opening the tent door.  
  
"Yo Sam, Mikey's here." he said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Chad zipped the door back up and she sat there for a minute, she didn't want to come across to eager. She stepped out of the tent and he was sitting on the picnic table staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, take a walk maybe?"  
  
"Sure, I'll let Chad know."  
  
"I'm not deaf, have fun." Chad said waving to them.  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
They started walking along the trails that led through the woods, neither one of them knowing what to say to the other. For once it was comfortable silence, well for the time being.  
  
"I heard you talking this morning." Sam said rubbing her hand over her stomach.  
  
"You heard that? Just don't tell anyone, okay?" he said blushing.  
  
"I thought it was cute, did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"Every word."  
  
"Are we ever going to get married?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"I always told myself I'd never be that lady everyone thinks is a slut, I'd never drop out of school to take care of my kids, I'd never let myself get knocked up."  
  
"Well, it happened."  
  
"Yeah it did, and I'm scared. I never wanted this to happen."  
  
"Well, you don't HAVE to have this child, there are other ways."  
  
"I know, and I've considered all of them."  
  
"And what conclusion did you come to?"  
  
"I want this baby, I don't know how I'm going to make it, but I want it."  
  
"Then we'll go through this together."  
  
"'We'?" she asked stopping.  
  
"Yes 'we', there's no way you're getting rid of me."  
  
Sam smiled and they continued walking, they stopped when they reached the entrance gate.  
  
"I guess we've been gone pretty long huh?" Mikey said looking down.  
  
"Well it has been...4 hours." she said looking down at her watch.  
  
"Maybe we should head back then."  
  
"Maybe, or we could stay out longer."  
  
"We should head back."  
  
"You're such a party pooper." she pouted.  
  
"Don't start that shit." he said looking away.  
  
"But you never let me have any fun."  
  
"Fun? Didn't we have fun when we made the little bun in the oven?"  
  
"Yeah but, that was the last time."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They walked back in silence, when they got back it was around 8 and everyone was sitting around the fire.  
  
"Hey guys." Sam said sitting down next to Moe.  
  
"You guys were gone an awfully long time, did you get lost?" Chad said grinning.  
  
"No, we just walked."  
  
"Mm-hmm, I'm sure."  
  
"Chad, don't make you're sister feel uncomfortable." Gail interjected glaring at him.  
  
"Thank you mom." Sam said sticking her tounge out at Chad.  
  
"Besides, it's none of our business that they were having a wild romp."  
  
Chad and Moe busted out laughing when Sam started blushing, she couldn't believe her mother said that, not that it was true, but it just shocked her.  
  
"Mom, if we had, I would've told you." Sam said, she could feel her face burning.  
  
"I'm sure you would Sammy, but I just like to make you blush."  
  
Chad and Moe stopped laughing and they started roasting marshmallows, it didn't take long before all the kids made a huge mess of them.  
  
"I think you all need to take a shower." Gail noted.  
  
"Together?" Sam asked, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I want, you and you're BROTHER need to take a shower together."  
  
"Well, you said we all needed a shower."  
  
Gail rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked to see Moe sucking his thumb, they all franticly looked around before looking at him again.  
  
"Sorry, I uh, burned my thumb on this marshmallow. I thought I blew the fire out, guess not." he said meekly.  
  
"Why is it always you that hurts themselves?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's the powers that be trying to tell me something."  
  
"Yeah, or you're just clumsy."  
  
They soon had everything put back and they were all showered up, Moe and Mikey went to their camp site, and Chad and Sam stayed at theirs. Everyone was soon in bed and sleeping.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer #2: Yes Moe, it is the powers that be telling you something. laughs evilly 


	39. Thirty Eight

Note: This chapter wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for my sister Brittany.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never have.  
  
Chapter Thirty Eight:  
  
--Day 6 Of Hell--  
  
Sam woke up the next day at about noon, she slept surprisingly well. She unzipped the tent and got out, everyone seemed to already be up. Chad - however - was nowhere in sight, Sam sat down next to Gail.  
  
"Where's Chad?" she asked looking around.  
  
"I dunno, some girl came by. I've never seen her before, she was blond about yay high." Gail said holding out her hand putting emphasis on how tall she was. "She was nice though, she didn't seem to know that much about him though."  
  
Sam thought good and hard about who this girl was, it didn't ring any bells to her. But then she finally remembered the girl that Chad wanted to ask out the first day they were there, apparently he saw her again.  
  
"I know who she is, he met her the first day." she finally said making Gail jump.  
  
"Oh really? He hadn't mentioned her."  
  
"Gail have you told her yet?" Donald asked walking over to them.  
  
"Not yet, but thanks for making her wonder." she said swatting at him.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked looking franticly between the two of them.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow..."  
  
Gail didn't have the chance to get anything else out before she ran back into the tent, Donald and Gail exchanged questioning looks before she came back with most of her clothes already packed.  
  
"I guess that makes you happy." Donald more noted then asked.  
  
"Yes, very much so. When are we leaving?" Sam asked out of breath.  
  
"Tomorrow, didn't you hear?"  
  
"Son of a..."  
  
"SAM! Don't you dare." her mother interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that sucks, I wanna leave now."  
  
"Sam, don't whine."  
  
"But mom.."  
  
"Don't throw you're buts at me, go spray down the tent." she said handing her a bottle of Lysol.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it? Does it have Ebola?"  
  
"No but it stinks, now do what you're told."  
  
"Shouldn't we use air freshener for that?"  
  
"Sam, go." her mother said after taking a deep breath.  
  
Sam grunted back went into the tent, she pulled up her shirt so she could cover her nose, she didn't like the smell of the stuff. It got really quiet both in and outside the tent, she didn't even hear the zipper to the door. When she turned around she noticed that the door was open, and not even two seconds after that there was screaming.  
  
When she turned around she was shocked to see Moe standing behind her, okay more like bent over screaming behind her. Moe was stumbling around holding his head and tripped over the little lip of the door, he fell in the tent but his head was sticking out.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" Gail asked running over to him.  
  
"I was spraying this...SHIT and I accidentally sprayed him in the face." Sam explained laughing.  
  
Moe tried getting up but hit his head on the bottom of the picnic bench seat, after composing himself a little better both he and Donald went to flush out his eyes. On their way there he ran into a bunch trees and was just about knocked out by the time they got there.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked following them into the men's room.  
  
"I think he'll be fine, but you need to stay out of here." Donald said looking around.  
  
"It's not like I've never seen one before." she said rolling her eyes and pointing to her stomach.  
  
Moe bent down and smacked his head on the water spigot, when he jerked back he slipped on a puddle on the floor. He layed there in horrible pain, he was drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
----  
  
Moe woke up in a hospital, he looked around and noticed that Sam was the only one there.  
  
"What..happened?" he choked out.  
  
"Well, a LOT happened." she said grinning.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They just left to get some coffee, do you want me to go get them?"  
  
"No, how long have I been here?"  
  
"Six hours." she chuckled.  
  
Moe chuckled but was to tired to stay awake, he rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Has he woken up?" Rose asked coming into the room.  
  
"Uh, nope not yet." Sam said smiling. "I think I'd better leave you two alone, he might wake up for you."  
  
"Alright, well thank you for you're help."  
  
"For what? Putting him in here?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Sam went into the waiting room and sat down next to Gail, Donald wasn't there for some reason.  
  
"Where'd Don go?" Sam asked.  
  
"He went to get our stuff, we're not going to stay here until tomorrow, we're leaving tonight." Gail said while reading a magazine.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no need for us to stay here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sam leaned put her head on Gail's shoulder, she soon fell asleep. As if on cue the elevator doors opened and Donald and Chad stepped out, they each took a seat.  
  
"Did you get everything packed?" Gail whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we're all set to go. How long as she been asleep?" Donald asked.  
  
"She just fell asleep, we'll stay here for a little while."  
  
"I can't believe I had to bring Pamela home so I could sit here and do nothing." Chad whined.  
  
Donald and Gail looked at each other on disbelief, wasn't Chad Moe's friend? Then why was he whining?  
  
----  
  
Sam woke up three hours later, when she looked around she noticed everyone else was asleep. Hell even Rose was asleep, but Mikey was nowhere in sight.  
  
She slowly walked to Moe's room, when she looked into his room she thought it cute that Mikey was soundly asleep in the chair next to the bed. She jumped when she saw Moe sitting up reading a magazine.  
  
"You should be sleeping." Sam whispered putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I slept for eight hours, I don't need anymore." he said setting the magazine down next to himself.  
  
"How long has he been here?"  
  
"I don't know, he was here when I woke up."  
  
"Should I wake him?"  
  
"Don't bother, he'll be fine."  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" she asked claiming up on to his bed.  
  
"Other then the fact my head feels like someone's trying to squeeze it through a key hole, and the fact my eyes feel like I put lemon IN them. I'm pretty good."  
  
"That's great to hear." she said sarcastically. "How long are they keeping you here for?"  
  
"At least until tomorrow mother."  
  
"That was SO funny."  
  
They turned their attention to Mikey when he coughed, he readjusted himself on the chair and turned away from them. They went back to talking, not knowing that Mikey was awake.  
  
"So, do you know what sex the baby is yet?" Moe asked.  
  
"No, I'm not sure I wanna know."  
  
"How can you name it, if you don't know the sex?"  
  
"I'll probably just pick a girl name and a boy name."  
  
"You got any names in mind?"  
  
"I've already picked if it's a boy, but I haven't thought of one if it's a girl."  
  
"Alright, lay it on me."  
  
"No, you'll probably think it's stupid."  
  
"Bullshit, tell me."  
  
"Jason Andrew."  
  
"That's an interesting name."  
  
"What? You don't like the name Jason?"  
  
"Not really, it's to...blah."  
  
"Did you just 'blah' my baby's name?"  
  
"Jason's to common a name, everyone's got it."  
  
"And what would you prefer?"  
  
"I don't know, try thinking ahead."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"How many Jason's are going to be in this kids class when he's like..12."  
  
"He's not even a 'he' yet and you're already thinking about when he's 12?"  
  
"You have to think ahead."  
  
"Alright if you were naming a baby, what would you name it?"  
  
Mikey strained to hear what he was saying, for some odd reason they were talking much quieter then when they started.  
  
"I don't know, how about something like...Steven Michael?"  
  
"Michael? That was a little obvious." Sam scoffed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would possess me to name my kid Michael? That's so...duh."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked laughing.  
  
"The fathers name is Michael, so why the hell not name my kid that? Everyone and their cousin does that."  
  
"Alright fine, no need to jump down my throat."  
  
"Michael is more common then Jason."  
  
"I said alright, geez."  
  
The room got quiet, really quiet. Neither one of them knew what to say, they'd already talked about everything, what more was there to say?  
  
"Alright I wasn't going to say anything but you look really tired, why don't you just curl up here and we'll both go to sleep?" Moe offered.  
  
Mikey was straining so hard to hear what they were talking about, that he fell out of the chair. When he stood up both Moe and Sam were looking at him and both of their faces were beet red.  
  
"Morning." Sam said smiling. "Have a good nap?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept fine." he glaring at Moe. "When did you come in here?" he asked sitting back down in the chair.  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
"And what were you two chatting about?"  
  
"Nothing really." Moe piped up.  
  
"Nothing and everything at the same time." Sam added.  
  
"Where's ma?" Mikey asked yawning.  
  
"Waiting room, she's sleeping."  
  
"Alrighty then, I'm gonna head out there then, leave you two alone."  
  
Sam went to say something but he just left, she went to get up to sit in the chair but Moe stopped her.  
  
"Don't leave, I'm scared of hospital's." he said giving her a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Alright." she said laying down.  
  
They both fell asleep and slept pretty well, despite all the normal hospital noises.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Sadly the Lysol situation happened to me, it wasn't in a tent and it wasn't that horrible, it was my stupidity I was trying to turn the little thing you push down and...BAM!...Right in the eye, it watered for HOURS!! 


	40. Thirty Nine

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine, still wish they were, life goes on.  
  
Chapter Thirty Nine:  
  
Chad woke up in the waiting room, for a minute he forgot where he was. He looked around and noticed everyone else was still asleep, but Sam wasn't there. He got up and slowly walked back to Moe's room, he stopped at the door cause he heard talking.  
  
---  
  
Sam woke up to Moe talking, she was about to answer when she realized he was talking to her stomach. She strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Hey in there, this is you're uncle Moe. I know you probably can't hear yet, but I just want you to know I love you're mommy and you're daddy very much. I also wanted you to know I will never let anything bad happen to either of them." Moe finished and let his head hit the pillow.  
  
Sam couldn't believe he'd just said that, why is it that the Boscorelli brothers can't seem to talk to her like that? She layed there for a while, waiting for Moe to fall asleep. Once he had fallen asleep all hell seemed to break loose.  
  
---  
  
Chad was standing outside the door, he heard every word. He had also figured out that Sam liked Moe, but now he knew that Moe liked Sam back. Was he nuts? She's only 16 years old, he's 21.  
  
---  
  
Sam sat up when she heard the door open, only to see Chad standing there with his face beet red.  
  
"Chad, what's wrong?" Sam asked looking at him.  
  
"It's bad enough that you got pregnant Sammy, but now you want both of them?" Chad screamed.  
  
"What? Both of them? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've known for a long time that you liked Moe, but from what I just heard from outside the door..." he stopped himself short.  
  
"Chad there's nothing between us, are you crazy?"  
  
"I've known for a long time Sammy, I just didn't know it was mutual."  
  
"Chad, it's my life. I can do what I want with it, and I don't want to see you again. EVER!!!!"  
  
"Sammy, calm down."  
  
"I'm not going to calm down, I don't want you in my life."  
  
Chad sat straight up, he quickly looked around and realized he was still in the waiting room. He looked around and Sam wasn't there, so instead of going to Moe's room, he went outside for some air.  
  
---  
  
Sam woke up and looked at Moe, he was soundly asleep and she couldn't get up. She layed there for a while and stared at him, she couldn't believe she had a crush on him. How could she? She loved Mikey, she couldn't love Moe too. She was ripped from her thoughts by Moe saying something.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I said, take a picture it'll last longer." he smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Well you were thinking it, so it's important."  
  
"Well, it's not important to you."  
  
"Everything you say is important to me."  
  
They were interrupted by a nurse coming in.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." she said smiling at the both of them.  
  
"Yeah, when can I go home?" Moe asked.  
  
"Let me talk to the doctor, and we'll go from there."  
  
She did something to his IV and left, the room was filled with silence. There soon was a knock on the door and Rose walked in.  
  
"Oh Sam, I didn't know you were here." she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I was just leaving." she said jumping off the bed and putting her shoes back on. "I'll catch you guys later." she closed the door behind her and slowly walked back to the waiting room.  
  
"Sammy there you are, we're getting ready to leave." Gail said looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Moe's almost ready to go, can't we wait until then?" she whined sitting down next to Gail.  
  
"I suppose so, but you'll have to run it by Donald first, he'll be back any minute."  
  
Sam sat there thinking of the best way to ask Donald when the elevator doors opened and he walked out holding coffee, Sam ran right up to him.  
  
"Hey Donald, can I ask you something?"  
  
"First off, call me Don. Second, go ahead." he said smiling.  
  
"Mom said it was alright with her, if it was alright with you. Can we please wait until Moe goes home before we leave? He's almost ready."  
  
"Well, if Gail said it was alright, than I don't see why not."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she kissed him on the cheek and went back over to Gail. "He said it was fine by him."  
  
"Alright, then it's fine by me."  
  
Gail also received a kiss from Sam, the elevator doors opened again and Chad stepped off.  
  
"Hey Chad, where have you been?" Sam asked getting up and sitting down next to him.  
  
"I went to get some air, why?" he asked looking at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"No reason, I just like to keep tabs on you."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, that you're really weird?"  
  
"Everyday of my life."  
  
"Good, YOU'RE WEIRD!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They waited for another two hours before Moe was ready to go, they were all glad to finally get out of there. They went out to the cars and were all about to get in when Sam stopped everyone.  
  
"Hey mom, Don, can Moe and Mikey ride with us?" Sam asked.  
  
"How are we all going to get home then?" Donald asked.  
  
"Well, you and mom can get home in Rose's car, and Chad and I can go in the Suburban and bring Moe and Mikey home."  
  
Donald and Gail looked at each other for a while, then they began whispering.  
  
"Alright, it's fine with us." Gail said getting into Rose's car.  
  
Sam jumped up and down but then got in the car, she ended up sitting next to Mikey. Chad and Moe were in the front, and they were in the back.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked looking over at Mikey.  
  
"Pretty good, all things considered. You?"  
  
"Not very good, I'm so tired." she whined.  
  
"Put you're head on my lap and go to sleep then."  
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all, I'll even give you my sweat shirt to cover up with." he said taking it off and handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you sooooo much."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, then put her head on his lap and soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. 


	41. Forty

Disclaimer: Why do you guys always read the disclaimer? Do you actually think if anyone owned them they'd still write fiction?  
  
Chapter Forty:  
  
Sam woke up to Chad stopped abruptly, she hit her forehead on Mikey's seat belt buckle. She sat up rubbing her head and looked around.  
  
"Chad, what the hell is you're problem? Didn't anyone ever teach you how to drive?" she practically screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when some jag bag stops short ahead of you, it's not nice to rear-end them." he said rubbing his temples.  
  
Sam sat back roughly and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked over at Mikey who was staring at her.  
  
"What now?" she whined playfully.  
  
"Did you ever notice, when you're brother gets angry he ALWAYS rubs his temples?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm usually the one making him do that."  
  
"Some how that doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sam asked Chad.  
  
"When we get there you'll be the first to know." he shot back.  
  
"Alright...are we there yet?"  
  
"Sammy, don't start with me."  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking."  
  
"I'm gonna come back there, and kick you're ass."  
  
"You'd hit a pregnant girl?"  
  
"Sammy, shut up."  
  
Sam didn't bother saying anything, she leaned her head on Mikey's shoulder and started playing with his hands.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" he whispered looking at her.  
  
"I've always done weird things, but I like playing with hands. It's really weird but I enjoy watching the way they move." she said looking up at him.  
  
"That's not weird, just...interesting."  
  
She leaned up to kiss him, but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Sammy, not in the car please." Chad said looking through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Chad man, let them do what they want, so long as their being quiet." Moe said.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Sam said sitting forward.  
  
"That's you're problem, you presume." he said smiling.  
  
Sam sat back and started making out with Mikey, they would've been making out longer if it wasn't for them pulling up outside of Moe and Mikey's house.  
  
"Alright people, get out." Chad said turning around to face Mikey. "That means you too, lover boy." he added with a smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll catch you later." he leaned over and kissed Sam, then got out.  
  
"Why did you call him lover boy?" Sam asked climbing into the front seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to listen to you two make-out almost the whole ride home, I can call him whatever I want."  
  
"Whatever. I wonder if mom and Don are home yet."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
They pulled up to their house and sure enough, Rose's car was parked outside and they were already in side.  
  
"You doubt it huh?" Sam asked getting out of the car and heading in side.  
  
When she walked into the kitchen, they were all sitting around drinking coffee.  
  
"Well, it's about time you guys showed up." Gail said.  
  
"Yeah, we got stuck in traffic." Sam answered nodding.  
  
"Well I'd better head home, Lord knows what my boys are doing." Rose said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Thanks for the coffee." she said heading into the living room.  
  
"It was nice having you here, we'll have to do it again sometime." Gail said following her out to the car. "Bye." she waved as Rose pulled away.  
  
"So mom, what's for supper?" Sam asked as soon as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Order pizza or something, I'm not cooking." Gail said going into her room.  
  
"Alright, what kind do you want?"  
  
"Anything with sausage on it, I don't know why but I've been craving it like a mad woman."  
  
"Alright." she turned to Donald. "What kind do you want?"  
  
"I'll eat anything, I'm starved." he answered.  
  
"Alright, where's Chad?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think he came in yet."  
  
Sam went out side in search of her brother, but couldn't find him. She did notice that his car was gone, maybe Ritza stopped by or something.  
  
"Alright well, you're going to have to pick them up then." she said coming back into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, not a problem." Donald said putting down his coffee cup.  
  
Sam called it in and was watching tv when Gail came into the room.  
  
"What are you watching?" Gail asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"I have no idea, I can't seem to find anything." Sam answered.  
  
"Where's Don?"  
  
"He went out to get the pizza. I was wondering, can I invite Alex over?" she asked turning off the tv and looking at Gail.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Thanks a million."  
  
Sam jumped up and ran into the kitchen, she called him up and he was on his way. She went back into the living room and found Gail sitting on the couch watching Angel.  
  
"Mom, what are you watching?" Sam asked sitting down next to Gail.  
  
"I don't know, I was flipping channels and came across this, it looks interesting doesn't it?" she answered not even looking away from the screen.  
  
"Mom, this is the show Angel, you know the one I'm completely obsessed with?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's very good from what I've seen."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
Sam and Gail sat there watching Angel until the doorbell rang, Sam reluctantly got up and answered it, she was shocked to see that Alex had gotten there so quickly.  
  
"Hey, you got here fast." she said stepping aside and letting him in.  
  
"Yeah, I was in the area anyway." he said sitting down next to Gail.  
  
"You live in the area."  
  
"So you're mom watches Angel?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not this is the first time she's seen it."  
  
"Wow, even I didn't get into it that much."  
  
"Yeah, so you want a soda or something?" Sam asked going into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, get me a root beer."  
  
"Here you go." she said handing it to him, but he was looking at Gail trying to figure out what was so interesting. "Alex? Hello?" she said waving the soda in front of his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry." he said taking it. "Call me Xander."  
  
"Xander? Why would I call you that?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Cause Alex is such a girl's name, and besides I liked Xander in Buffy."  
  
"How is Alex a girl's name?"  
  
"It turned into a girl's name."  
  
"Alright Xander."  
  
Sam jumped when she heard the back door open, Donald came staggering into the kitchen trying to balance the pizza and the soda.  
  
"A little help here." Donald called from in the kitchen.  
  
Sam jumped up and went into the kitchen, she helped him put it on the table.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem. Mom, pizza's here." she called into the living room. "Mom?" she walked in and turned the tv off. "Mom, pizza's here."  
  
"Turn the tv back on, I'll eat in here." she said sounding a little angry.  
  
Sam turned it back on, went into the kitchen and brought Gail some pizza. She sat down next to Gail and watched the rest of the episode.  
  
"What? That's it?" Gail asked.  
  
"Yeah mom, it's over."  
  
"The whole series?"  
  
"No just for today, it's in re-runs."  
  
"What time is it on tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually since tomorrow is Saturday, it's not on until Monday."  
  
"Damn it." Gail huffed going into the kitchen. "Weren't you and Alex going out today?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Mrs. Lowenstein, please call me Xander." he said.  
  
"Oh, why don't you like Alex?"  
  
"It's kind of a girl's name."  
  
"Alright, but weren't you and Sammy going out?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Sam said shoving another piece of pizza in her mouth.  
  
"We can if you want, it's only 6 o'clock." Xander shrugged after looking at his watch.  
  
"Why don't we stay in? Maybe have a sleep over."  
  
Sam was met with Gail and Donald glaring at her, they made it seem like she was trying to get away with something.  
  
"Sammy, Xander's a boy." Donald started with a tone.  
  
"Don, I'm pregnant." Sam met his tone.  
  
"She does have a point." Gail said sighing.  
  
"Alright, but you two sleep in the living room." Donald said defeated.  
  
"Do you mind if I invite a friend over?" Xander asked Gail.  
  
"Alright, but only one."  
  
"You can use the phone in my room." Sam said pointing down the hall.  
  
Xander got up and went into Sam's room, Sam sat down at the table and looked between Donald and Gail.  
  
"So, what are you two going to be doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing that's any of you're business." Gail said sitting down as well. "Sammy, I almost forgot. You and I are going brides maid gown shopping tomorrow."  
  
"But mom, why tomorrow?"  
  
"Because I said so, that's why."  
  
"Fine, but NO pink."  
  
"Alright, fine." Gail said putting her hands up in defeat.  
  
Xander came back into the room and sat down next to Sam.  
  
"Who'd you call?" Sam asked turning to look at him.  
  
"I invited one of my friends, you don't know him yet, he was transfered while you were gone."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Peter McCrainy."  
  
"Alright, well we'd better set up in the living room so we don't have to do it later." Sam said standing up.  
  
"Alright, you do that."  
  
"Me? I meant us."  
  
"But I'm a guest, you can't expect me to help." he said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"You're not a guest, you're a pest." she said going into her room.  
  
"Pest? I've never been a pest." he said following her.  
  
"Well help me set up before you're friend gets here."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
Sam threw a pillow at him and hit him right in the face, she got the same pillow thrown back at her. Their fun was soon interrupted by the door bell ringing.  
  
"I'll get it." Sam said heading for her door.  
  
"Alright, but be nice."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
Her answer took the form of a pillow and hit her in the face. 


	42. Forty One

Note to Anonymous: The Xander in this story and the Xander from Buffy is not the same person. If you read the chapter from beginning to end, you'd see that he doesn't want to be called Alex because he feel's it's a "girl's name", and he liked the name better.  
Disclaimer: Still ain't mine, nothings changed.  
  
Chapter Forty:  
  
Sam opened the door and there stood a guy she'd never seen before, more then likely it was that Peter guy. They stood there for a moment, neither one of them said anything. He was attractive, about 5'11, shaved head, blue eyes and a VERY nice leather jacket. He didn't look like he went to her school at all.  
  
"I'm sorry, come in." Sam said snapping back to reality. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked following him into the living room.  
  
"No, I'm good. Where's Xander?" he asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Right here bro, what's up?" Xander asked coming into the room and sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing much, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just chillin' with Sammy here." he said pointing to her.  
  
Sam felt out of place and went into the kitchen for a drink, it wasn't like she was even a part of their conversation.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hanging out with her like you do, you're so lucky man."  
  
"What do you mean, 'like I do'?"  
  
"Oh c'mon, everyone knows y'all are dating."  
  
"We're not dating, we never have."  
  
"Oh I just presumed, since you talked about her the whole time she was gone.."  
  
Xander put his hand over Peter's mouth and looked into the kitchen, at least she hadn't heard anything.  
  
"Shut the hell up man, she'll hear you." he whispered.  
  
"You like her or something?"  
  
"I've liked her for a while, but she ain't like that. Besides, she'd never go out with me now that she's pregnant."  
  
"Dude, she's pregnant? I just thought she was fat."  
  
Sam came into the room and it got quiet, she looked at them and they were staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, nothings wrong, why would anything be wrong?" Xander answered quickly.  
  
"Alright, either one of you wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure." they answered in unison.  
  
"Alright, what do you wanna watch then?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you have?" Peter asked shifting slightly.  
  
"How about..Scarface?" she offered.  
  
"Alright." they - again - answered in unison.  
  
"You two seem to do that a lot, it's creepy."  
  
She put in the DVD and sat down next to Peter, Xander was kinda pissed cause he wanted to sit next to her, but tried to enjoy the movie. About halfway through the movie Sam got bored and paused it, she received two groans.  
  
"I know, I know. I was just wondering if either of you wanted to actually leave the house?" she asked standing up.  
  
"I'm getting really into this." Peter said still staring at the tv.  
  
"I think I'm gonna watch it too." Xander answered.  
  
"Alright, then come get me when it's over." she said playing the movie and going into the basement.  
  
"Where is she going?" Peter asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Xander said still looking at the tv.  
  
---  
  
Sam was in the basement bashing the hell out of her heavy bag, she'd had it up for almost two years and hadn't used it in forever. She was covered head-to-toe in sweat, but she was having fun. She was down there for about an hour, when both of the guys came down.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked wiping her forehead.  
  
"You've got a heavy bag? That's so cool." Peter said walking over to it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really a girly girl."  
  
"I noticed, do you mind?" he asked pointing to it.  
  
"Be my guest, but you'll need these." she said taking off her gloves.  
  
"Thanks." he put them on and started punching it.  
  
"So, how was the movie?" Sam asked turning to Xander.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"What do you mean 'pretty good'? It's one of my favorite movies."  
  
"Well, I've seen better."  
  
"Yeah it wasn't the best, but it was still good."  
  
"I guess so, you wanna head up stairs?"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta take a shower though." she said looking down at herself.  
  
"Xander, why don't you take one with her." Peter laughed still busy punching it.  
  
"Shut up man." Xander said hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
"What does he mean?" Sam asked looking at Xander.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
Sam didn't have the chance to say anything else, before Xander took off up stairs. Sam looked at Peter and walked over to him.  
  
"What's up with Xander?" she asked holding the bag for him.  
  
"Nothing I know of, why?"  
  
"He got all huffy and left after you said that to him."  
  
"Oh that? He told me he likes you, but doesn't know how you feel cause you're all kinds a prego."  
  
Sam couldn't believe what she'd just heard, was he telling the truth? She'd just met him, should she believe him? She let go of the bag and walked upstairs, she got her clothes from her room and went into the bathroom. She quickly took her shower and started blow drying her hair when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's me, Xander." she heard.  
  
"C'mon in." she put the hair dryer down and turned to face him. "What's up?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I was just wondering when you were gonna be done, I gotta take a leak like no one's business." he said crossing his legs.  
  
"Alright, I'll go."  
  
Sam went into the living room and sat down on the couch, it was already time for bed, but she didn't feel like going just yet. She sat there for a while thinking, when she was interrupted by Peter.  
  
"You don't mind if I watch tv do ya? I have this show I love to watch before bed." he said sitting down next to her and grabbing the remote.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
She totally spaced for a while, she was ripped from her thoughts by Gail.  
  
"Honey, it's time for bed." she said sticking her head into the living room.  
  
"Alright mom, good night." she said getting into her sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"I don't wanna hear any talking."  
  
"Alright." they all said in unison.  
  
Gail turned out the light and went back into her room.  
  
Sam rolled over and soon fell asleep, why did life have to be so damn hard? Why couldn't it be simple? Why, why, why. All she ever asked herself was why. 


	43. Forty Two

Disclaimer: The only one's I own are the people that aren't normally a part of the show, other then that? Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Forty Two:  
  
Sam rolled over and opened her eyes, she jumped what she saw Mikey staring into them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked rolling over to face him.  
  
"Well, Moe wanted to stop by, something about hanging out with Chad or something." he said rolling over onto his back.  
  
"So you felt the need to tag along?"  
  
"Well I'll use any excuse to see you."  
  
"Awwww." Sam and Mikey turned to the doorway and saw Gail and Donald standing there,  
they both blushed and walked away.  
  
"That really kills the mood huh?" Sam said smiling.  
  
Mikey didn't even say anything, he stood up and helped Sam up. They walked into the kitchen and Gail and Donald were all over each other.  
  
"And I thought we were the only ones getting any." Sam said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Goodness Sammy, that's not nice." Gail said fixing her hair and turning to face her. "Are you almost ready?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"We have shopping to do."  
  
"Mom, do we have to do that today?" Sam whined.  
  
"Yes we do, now go get dressed."  
  
Sam stomped off to her room and Mikey sat down in the kitchen, Gail sat down as well and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Sometimes that kid.." she groaned.  
  
"Mrs. Lowenstein? Would you mind if I came along?" Mikey asked politely.  
  
"I don't see why not, maybe you can get her to wear the things I want her to."  
  
---  
  
They had to drive around before they found a parking spot, they were already gone an hour and they hadn't even been in a store.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Gail said grabbing her purse and stepping out of the car.  
  
"Do I have to?" Sam whined.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sam got out and slammed her door, she didn't wanna go anywhere today much less try on dresses. This day was going to drag on and on.  
  
They stepped into the store and all Sam saw was pink, her mother had tricked her, so much for promising no pink.  
  
"Mom, you said that I wasn't going to be wearing pink." Sam said pulling on her mothers sleeve.  
  
"Well, I lied." Gail smiled.  
  
Sam sat down on this round chair, she was not going to wear pink. Mikey soon walked by and sat down with her.  
  
"Look at it this way, you'll only have to wear it once."  
  
"Yeah and the pictures will last a lifetime." she groaned.  
  
"But you'd look beautiful even if you were covered in horse shit." he whispered leaning in so close, she could feel his breath on her ear.  
  
"If my mom hears you swearing she'll have both our asses." she whispered back.  
  
Without another word spoken Mikey leaned over and kissed her, their blissful moment was soon interrupted by Gail.  
  
"Oh Sammy, you'd look BEAUTIFUL in this." she said holding up a dress that was Sam's pink nightmare.  
  
"Mom, stick with me here, no, pink." she said glaring at Gail.  
  
"I'm sorry, go back to making out with you're boyfriend, I wont bother you."  
  
Before Sam had the chance to say anything Gail quickly walked away from them, Sam let out a low growl and went in search of her mother. It didn't take her long to find her mother, surprisingly looking at dark blue dresses.  
  
"Hey mom." Sam said walking over to her and looking at the dress she was holding.  
  
"Hey, what do you think of this?" she asked holding it out a little bit more.  
  
"I really like it."  
  
"Good, try this one and the pink one on."  
  
"Mom, why the pink one?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
Sam went in the fitting room and stared at the pink dress, should she try that one on first? Or should she wait? She decided that she best get it over with, she grimaced as she put it on.  
  
----  
  
Gail sat down next to Mikey and they sat in silence, neither one of them said anything for about 5 minutes until Gail broke the silence.  
  
"So, you and Sammy still dating?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"If I were you, I'd take her out soon. Poor thing hasn't left the house since we got back."  
  
They sat there silently again, it wasn't until Sam came out neither of them said anything else. Sam walked out in a bright pink gown, the brightest pink she'd ever seen. It was a corset bodice and a huge, long, wide skirt.  
  
"Isn't that beautiful." Gail said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I really like it." Mikey said nodding.  
  
Sam stood in the mirror and Gail stood behind her, she was so busy looking at the dress she didn't notice the grimace on Sam's face.  
  
"What's that look for?" she asked.  
  
"I hate it mom, please don't make me wear it." Sam pleaded.  
  
"Alright fine, I wanna see the blue one next."  
  
Sam kissed her mother and ran into the fitting room, Gail went back over and sat down again.  
They were once again left in their thoughts until Sam came back, thankfully it didn't take her quite as long as before. It looked like a prom dress, it was a slim fit and the skirt went down to the floor. The top was covered in sequins and was a halter top, it felt silky.  
  
"I think this is the one." Gail said standing up again.  
  
"I really like this one mom, I think it suits me." Sam said smiling into the mirror, she turned to face Mikey. "What do you think? Thumbs up, or thumbs down?" she asked.  
  
"Two thumbs WAY up." he answered smiling.  
  
"Go change, this is the one." Gail said smiling.  
  
"Really? Mom, you rock." Sam gave her a quick kiss and ran back into the fitting room.  
  
They bought the dress and were in the car on the way home when Gail took a different street,  
this utterly confused Sam.  
  
"Mom, this is the wrong street, we where supposed to go straight." Sam noted.  
  
"I know, I just gotta do some things at the mall, hope you don't mind." she said glancing at Sam, then back at the road.  
  
"Mom, where are we going?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you're father, I need to tell him I'm getting married."  
  
"Mom you can't talk to him, lets just forget it and go get some ice cream, c'mon my treat?"  
  
Mikey sat in the backseat and watched them fight, he moved his head franticly between the both of them, it looked like he was watching a tennis match.  
  
"No Sammy, I have to do this."  
  
"No mom, you don't have to do anything."  
  
"Sammy, don't take that tone with me."  
  
"What tone? I don't have a tone."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
"Fine, maybe I will."  
  
Mikey sat there in shocked silence, he couldn't believe he'd just witnessed that. Now an eerie silence fell over the car, the kind that makes the hair on the back of you're neck stand up. None of them had said anything for the rest of the ride, Gail parked the car and opened her door.  
  
"You can come in if you want, it's going to be a while." she got out of the car and slammed the door shut and walked inside.  
  
"Do you wanna go in?" Mikey asked leaning forward.  
  
Sam didn't say anything, instead she opened her door and slammed it shut as well. Mikey quietly followed her into the food court, she sat down at a random table, he sat down with her.  
  
"Sammy, you shouldn't stay mad at you're mom, she's just doing what she's supposed to."  
Mikey said reaching across the table, grabbing her hands he stared into her eyes.  
  
"But it's not right, she shouldn't have to talk to him." Sam said weakening a little bit.  
  
"C'mon Sammy, you don't wanna stay mad at her."  
  
"You're right, I don't, but she brought this on herself."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little immature?"  
  
"I think it's a LOT immature, but I'm not apologizing first." she said pulling her hands away and folding them over her chest.  
  
Mikey sighed but remained quiet, if that's the way she wanted to be, then why should he care? It's only his girlfriend, no big deal.  
  
"Sammy?" came a voice, she turned around and saw Andie walking over to her. "Hey girl, I didn't know you'd be here." she said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah well, neither did I." she smiled meekly.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Diana Farrell, she's new."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Diana smiled shaking her hand.  
  
"Same here." Sam smiled as well.  
  
"I'd just like to let you know that I'm a cheer leader, but I'm not a snobby one."  
  
"Well that's good to know."  
  
Diana looked over at Mikey, then back and forth between Sam and Andie.  
  
"Sorry, that's my boyfriend Mikey." Sam said pointing to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mikey said standing up and shaking her hand.  
  
"Like wise." Diana smiled, it looked like she already began flirting.  
  
Diana and Andie sat down and they began talking, it wasn't until Gail walked up to them that Sam even realized it was well past eight at night. The ride back was quiet, no one said anything the whole way. Sam went right to her room and fell asleep, she was tired.  
  
A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait guys, there was a death in the family, and I've been busy. Sorry to anyone that has been waiting for a long time.  



	44. Forty Three

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but I'm still having fun playing with them.

Chapter Forty Three:

Sam woke up the next day to the sound of a slamming door, she looked at her watch and it was 2 in the afternoon, apparently she'd slept in. She got out of bed and went into the living room and saw Chad sitting on the couch looking really pissed.

"Hey, was that you that slammed the door?" Sam asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah it was, sorry to wake you."

"What's wrong?"

"Ritza just broke up with me, something about me not listening to her or some happy horse shit."

"You don't know what she said?"

"Well not word-for-word."

"You just proved her point." Sam said trying not to laugh.

"How?"

"You said that she said that you don't listen to her, now you're saying you don't know what she said, you proved her right." she explained.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" he asked realizing she was right.

"Nope, only you."

"Nope, I gotta head to work."

"But it's Sunday."

"Crime doesn't stop because stores close early." he got up and went into his room to get changed.

Sam turned the tv on and started watching some cartoon, she wasn't sure of the name but it was pretty weird. She jumped when Chad walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm leaving kiddo, I'll see you tonight." he said.

"Alright, bye."

Once he left the house got quiet, she jumped when the door bell rang. She was shocked to see Andie standing there.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked.

"Me and Diana were going to the mall, we wanted to know if you'd come with us."

"Yeah, just let me get dressed."

"Alright, come over to my house when you're ready."

"Alright."

Sam closed the door and ran to her room, after getting dressed she left a note on the table,  
then she ran across the street to Andie's, she knocked on the door and Andie's mother answered it.

"Oh Sam, c'mon in." she said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks." Sam walked into the living room and sat down. "When are we going?" she asked.

"As soon as my dad's ready, he's gonna give us a ride." Andie answered.

It didn't take long for her father to come down stairs, they all piled into the car, the entire ride was silent. Sam was thankful when they pulled up outside the mall, now maybe someone would start a conversation. They walked around for about ten minutes before Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, one of us has to say something." she said rather loudly.

"God, you scared me." Diana said holding her chest.

"Sorry, but I can't stand quiet."

"Alright, what do you wanna talk about?" Andie asked.

"Mikey?"

"Why would you wanna talk about him?"

"No, Mikey." she said pointing in front of them.

"Oh, sorry."

They walked over to him, he seemed to be with a girl, and that didn't sit right with Sam.

"Hey Mikey, what are you doing here?" Sam asked devilishly sweet.

"I'm just showing my cousin here around town, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you're cousin was coming for a visit? I'm Sam." she said introducing herself, she kinda felt stupid.

"I'm Emma, I've heard so much about you." she answered shaking Sam's hand.

"Really? I've never heard of you."

"It doesn't surprise me, I'm hardly ever in New York."

"You travel a lot?"

"My dad's constantly going somewhere for a job, in fact last week we were in California."

"That's pretty cool."

"Hate to break up the girl talk, but we've gotta head home." Mikey said cutting in.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Sam asked.

"I just got a call, something happened to Moe."

"Oh alright, call me later then."

Mikey and Emma took off down the mall, Andie, Diana and Sam continued on their shopping spree, but Sam had trouble consintrading. She was thankful when Diana had to get home, they called Andie's father and were soon home. Sam went down to Mikey's house in hopes someone would be there to answer her questions, when she knocked on the door she was glad to see Mikey.

"Hey what happened?" Sam asked.

"He got shot in the leg, he'll be fine." he said moving aside to let her in.

"How'd that happen?"

"He was chasing some guy down an alley and the guy turned around and shot him."

"Well it's good that he's fine, right?"

"I guess so." he said sitting down on the couch.

"We'll it's not like he's dead or anything." she said sitting down as well.

"Yeah but it still sucks."

"Well he'll be home soon, and it's not like their going to let him go back to work, so you'll have him for a while."

Sam thought that Mikey was just ignoring her, but then he let out a slight grunt and she realized he was asleep, he soon started snoring. Sam decided it best to go home, she didn't want to stay there if he was asleep. When she got home Chad was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey." Sam said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, hey." he answered.

"So I heard something happened to Moe?"

"Yeah, he wasn't supposed to jump out of the car, it wasn't like the guy needed to be chased."  
he said sounding angry.

"Well it's not his fault that the guy was an asshole, he was just doing his job."

"Yeah and it got him shot, so it wasn't worth it."

"Yeah but how would you feel if you heard that the guy killed an old lady or something?"

"He just wasn't supposed to chase him."

"Chad, it's not you're fault he got shot, it happens."

"Not to my friends it doesn't." he yelled, he got up and stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

Sam sat there shocked, she couldn't believe Chad just yelled at her, it wasn't like him. She somehow needed to prove to him that it wasn't his fault, the only way to do that was to have Moe tell him, but Moe was at the hospital. This proved to be difficult, but not impossible, all she had to do was wait until Moe came back and have him talk to Chad. But how long was Moe going to be in the hospital? She jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's Mikey. I just got a phone call saying I had to pick Moe up, mom was with him but she's in no shape to drive. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Alright, I'll be there in like two minutes." without another word spoken he hung up.

Sam went to Chad's door and knocked, she didn't get an answer so she opened the door anyway, since when does she wait?

"Hey Chad, I'm going with Mikey to pick Moe up." she said walking in.

"Alright, bye." he mumbled into his pillow, it looked like he was trying to sleep.

Sam went outside and waited for Mikey to show up, he soon pulled up to the curb and they where off. 


	45. Forty Four

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em, sorry to burst anyones bubble. 

Chapter Forty Four:

Sam sat quietly as Mikey screamed at just about every other driver out that day, for some reason he was wound tighter then a cork in a wine bottle. She quietly laughed as he called yet another guy a 'jag-off', apparently he was learning new words from his brother.

"You've hardly said a word since we left you're house..**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, I'M DRIVING HERE!!!**" Mikey said quickly glancing at her, then back at the road.

"I don't have anything to say." she said trying not to laugh.

The rest of the ride was filled with cursing and the flipping of the bird, but somehow they managed to get there in one piece. Sam let go of the dash board and there were little half moons in the leather, she had been gripping it harder then she thought.

They quietly walked into the hospital, the time either of them said anything, was when Mikey asked what room Moe was in. Sam was shocked at how many rooms they had when the nurse said it was room '500', she didn't think the place even had 10 rooms, much less over 500. Sam stopped herself when they got to the door, Mikey stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I figured you'd wanna go in there, ya'know, family time?" she said feeling out of place.

"Sam I brought you here for a reason, you're the only one that can talk Moe out of bitching at the nurses."

Without another word they both went into his room, Sam was shocked at how pale he was, but other then that he seemed relatively normal. She examined his cast and saw that most of the nurses had written down their home phone numbers, this didn't shock Sam. Mikey sat down next to Rose and they started whispering to each other, Sam was left standing by Moe's bed side.

"Here you go." Moe said slightly sitting up handing her a magic marker. "Sign it and stop staring at it." he added with a smile.

Sam sat down on the corner of his bed, her back facing him so he wouldn't peak. All she did was leave a big red heart, but she stayed there a while so he wouldn't catch on.

"Alright, there you go." she said handing him back the marker.

"A heart? That's all I get for getting shot? A dinky heart?" he asked examining it.

"I'm sorry, you already have...4 numbers on there, and it's not like you don't already know mine."

"Alright fine, I stand defeated."

"More like lay."

"Oh, little girls shouldn't say such naughty words."

"I meant lay **DOWN** you idiot, but come to think of it, I've said much worse things."

"Like what?"

"Now if I told you, that would cause you not to guess, and I like it when you guess."

The banter soon died out and they were left in a silent room, the only noise was the whispering of Mikey and Rose. But even that soon died out.

"Alright, you ready to get out of here?" Mikey asked standing up.

"I was ready as soon as I got here." Moe said trying to get out of bed.

"Stop it right there, you're going to wait for a nurse even if I have to tie you down." Rose said pushing him back down.

"Can't Sam help you with that?"

"Oh no, I'm **NOT** tying you down, well not here anyway." Sam said adding a smile.

"Oh, but you promised."

"I did no such thing, now shut up."

"I'll go get a nurse." Rose said quickly leaving the room.

"Stop it you two, you're going to give ma a heart attack if you keep that up." Mikey said being the voice of reason.

"That's true, but if it was you and I that were talking like this, you wouldn't have a problem with it." Sam said, which caused Mikey to hold his sweat shirt in front of him.

"Oh, now I know what you two do when all the lights are out." Moe said sitting up a little more.

"You only wish, then you'd have something to listen to." Sam playfully shot back.

"Sorry love, I've got plenty to listen to."

Rose came back in with a nurse right behind her, no one said anything while the nurse was moving Moe from the bed to the chair, and they all quietly made their way out to the car. They all stood in the elevator and waited for the floors to tick down.

"Michael, darling. I'm cold, can I borrow you're sweat shirt?" Rose asked.

"Uh, sure." he said handing it to her, he quickly stood behind the nurse that was pushing Moe's chair. "I can take that." he said allowing her to step aside.

"Uh Mikey? You need a saw?" Moe asked turning around.

"A saw? For what?"

"To cut that wood, that's a condition or something."

"Mikey what is he..."Sam asked turning to face him. "never mind." she said facing the other way, she was trying desperately not to laugh.

The elevator dinged and they stepped off, as soon as they started walking they had to stop.

"Bosco? That you?" they heard.

Moe turned to face the voice and saw Ty, he was sitting on a gurney in the middle of the hallway with his ankle casted.

"What happened?" Moe asked having Mikey turn the chair.

"I slipped and broke my damn ankle, stupid thing. What happened to you?" he asked noticing the cast as well.

"I got shot, friggin thing caused a hair line fractor, gotta wear this for 6 weeks."

"Man, that sucks."

Sam noticed there was a woman standing next to him. She was kinda short, dark brown hair and she had a kind face, but she was confused as to who she was.

"I don't mean to interrupted, but who is this?" she asked pointing to the woman.

"That's my girlfriend, Brittany." Ty said smiling, but his smile soon changed to confusion. "Have we met?" he asked.

"No, I'm Sam." she said shaking his hand.

"You wanna head over to my place?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ty answered.

"Moe, that ain't gonna work. What about mom's car?" Mikey asked.

"I can drive it, as long as you don't mind." Brittany spoke up.

"Yeah, alright." Rose said handing over the keys.

"Had to come here by a damn ambulance." Ty said shaking his head. "Never thought I'd ever have to ride in those things."

They all walked out to the cars, Mikey drove his with Sam, Moe and Ty. And Brittany drove with Rose.

---  
A/N: I couldn't have done this chapter without the extreme help of M and Brittany. M gave me the plot line and Brittany helped me fill in the gaps. I also had to give an honorable mention to my 500 gang, y'all are worth it.


	46. Forty Five

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do own the right to throw whatever I want at them. 

Chapter Forty Five:

The ride back to the house was kinda loud, it was mostly Moe and Ty talking about work. Sam didn't really find any of it interesting and even found herself staring at Mikey through the rear-view mirror, she liked looking at him when he didn't think anyone was, it was one of those things that makes her weird. She looked over at Moe, who had his leg propped up on the arm rest in between the two front seats. Ty had taken the front seat because Moe couldn't bend his knee, Ty was sitting side ways in his chair so he was facing Moe. For some reason Sam must have spaced because the next thing she knew, they were pulled up out front of Moe and Mikey's.

"Sammy, you coming or what?" Mikey asked pulling his seat forward and extending his hand to help her out.

"Yeah, I musta spaced." she said grabbing his hand and pulling herself out.

"It's okay, if I wasn't driving I would've too, don't they yak enough at work?"

Mikey and Sam walked into the living room where Moe and Ty were already sitting down talking about their new captain or something, it amazed Sam that they could talk for so long in the car and STILL have something to talk about when they got there. As soon as she sat down on the couch the front door opened and in walked Rose and Brittany, they were laughing about something.

"Hey ma? Got anything in mind for supper? I'm hungry." Moe said holding up a finger to Ty to stop him from talking.

"I was going to make steak, we've got enough for everyone if you're all interested Rose said walking across the living room and towards the kitchen.

"I've gotta get going soon." Ty said sadly.

"Well it's going to take me a while, so why don't you stay and have a chat?"

"Rose please, you don't know what you're saying." Sam begged, she couldn't listen to anymore cop talk.

"Alright, I'll stay. But as soon as the food hits the table, I'm out." Ty said smiling.

Rose went into the kitchen, and started getting everything ready to start cooking The living room got eerily quiet, no one was saying anything.

"So..." Sam said trying to start something.

"I hate to sound mean, but are you pregnant or just heavy?" Brittany asked before getting a sharp elbow to the ribs by Ty.

"Oh, I never told you. She's pregnant from him." Moe answered pointing to Mikey.

"You got her pregnant?" Ty asked pointing to Mikey.

"Yeah, you'll never guess how it happened..." and Moe proceeded to tell the story.

Mikey and Sam just sat back while Moe told their whole story.

---

Rose caught wind of the word 'pregnant' and stopped, she walked over to the door just in time for Moe to speak up, and started telling the story of how it happened She couldn't believe it, had he really gotten her pregnant?

---

"You're shittin' me." Ty said after Moe was finished.

"I shit you not." Moe said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you, that rocks." Ty - laughing - gave Mikey a high five.

---

Rose just about had a heart attack, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she raised such animals? How could he do that? And to not tell her? This had gone far enough.

---

Everyone was kinda chuckling about the story, when Rose came into the room. At first she seemed fine, but then she was pacing the living room.

"I think you guys should leave." Rose said to Brittany and Ty.

"Yeah, maybe we should. I'll catch you later." Ty said getting up and grabbing his crutches and leaving, Brittany close behind.

"I think you two just better go into Mikey's room, but leave the door open." she said pointing to Sam and Mikey who quietly got up and left.

Moe was completely confused at this point, had he done something wrong? Why was she so angry? Why was she pacing? He soon got his answer.

"How could you let this happen?" she asked as she stopped pacing.

"How could I let what happen?" he asked looking up at her.

"How could you let Sam get pregnant?"

"Oh you heard that? Look I was going to tell you, I swear, I just never found the right time."

"I think you make time when you've got something like that to say."

"I just, didn't think it was that important."

"Important? How is THAT not important?"

---

Sam sat down on Mikey's bed next to his cat, they heard Rose yell and Mikey tried to listen at the door, but couldn't really make anything out.

"Why is she so pissed?" Sam asked putting the cat in her lap and petting it.

"I honestly have no idea." he said sitting down next to her and petting the cat as well.

---

"Maurice, I don't know what I could've done differently." she said starting to pace again.

"Differently? How?"

"I should've raised you differently, let you know I was available to talk to, something."

"Ma, what are you talking about?"

"Sam, Maurice. I'm talking about Sam, how could you let that happen?"

"I have no control over what she does."

"BUT YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELF!!!" she screamed.

Moe stopped for a minute, what the hell was she talking about? Had she completely lost it? Was she feeling alright?

"Ma, what are you talking about?"

"How could you do that Maurice, HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH A MINOR??"

---

Sam and Mikey looked at each other, had they really just heard that? Had Moe really done something like that? Mikey walked over to the door and strained to hear what she was screaming about.

---

"Ma, I still don't understand what you're saying."

"How could you get Sam pregnant? She's not even full grown." she said finally sitting down, she put her head in her hands.

"Ma, I didn't get Sam pregnant." Moe said leaning over.

"But you were talking about it, I heard you while I was in the other room."

"Ma, I was telling Ty that Mikey got Sam pregnant, I've never touched her."

---

Mikey eyes almost popped out of his skull, he forgot to tell his own mother that he'd gotten a girl pregnant, and now she thought it was Moe. He was in deep water deep hot boiling water.

"What are they talking about?" Sam asked.

"Ma thought Moe got you pregnant, he just told her it was me, I forgot to tell her." he said walking back over to the bed.

"How could you forget?"

"I don't know, I was busy with school."

---

"It wasn't you?" she asked picking her head up and looking at him.

"No, it was Mikey. But he's decided to stick around, he's not gonna leave her or anything stupid like that."

"But, it's not you?"

"No."

Rose got up and went back into the kitchen, she continued to cook supper. She was very thankful that it wasn't Moe, but Mikey was going to get the talk of his life as soon as Sam went home, it was only a matter of time.

---

A/N: This is also part of M's idea, there will even be a third part(if you include the last chapter). It should be posted soon, but I'm not exactly sure when.


	47. Forty Six

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em, that kinda sucks though, doesn't it? How great would it be to read a story and actually have the disclaimer say that they did own them and they weren't pulling you're leg? Okay, I'm rambling. 

Chapter Forty Six:

Mikey and Sam waited in his room for a while, the yelling had stopped a couple of minutes ago, but neither one wanted to go into the kitchen and get yelled at. They heard Rose banging some pots around, but they still wanted to make sure the 'war' had ended.

"So you never told me, what's you're cats name?" Sam asked looking down in her lap at the cat who was soundly asleep.

"His names Puss." Mikey said sitting down next to her.

"Puss?"

"Ya'know, Puss in boots?"

"Oh, sorry I've never heard of a cat named Puss." she said giggling.

"You should see the looks on peoples faces when I take him to the vet."

---

Rose was still fuming, she was glad that everyone stayed out of her way, she wasn't in the mood for questions. She had hoped that neither Sam nor Mikey had heard the yelling, but doubted they hadn't.

Moe hobbled into the room and sat down at the table, but he didn't say anything. He thought the whole mix up was hilarious, he didn't see why Rose was mad, it's not like Mikey was gonna ditch her or anything.

---

Mikey and Sam talked for a while more, then decided it was probably best not to leave Rose alone with the sharp objects, so they went into the kitchen. They each took a seat on either side of Moe and watched as Rose moved around the kitchen. She soon stopped and stared at them.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm okay. But I wouldn't exactly kill someone if they would be kind enough to help anyway."

The room got quiet and everyone looked at Mikey.

"What?" he asked looking up from his lap.

"She means you sweety." Sam said smiling.

"For what?"

"She needs help, so help her." Moe piped in.

"Why don't you?"

Moe looked down at his casted leg, then back at Mikey who rolled his eyes and stood up.

"That's a good boy." Sam chuckled.

"Why don't you help to?"

"I'm all kinds of prego, so no."

"Yeah, she's pregnant. So she's going to stay right here and be lazy with me." Moe said leaning his head onto her shoulder and smiling.

"Sometimes you can be a real ass." Mikey grunted walking over to Rose.

"Oh, I'm shaking."

Mikey didn't say anything, instead he flipped Moe the bird. He chuckled when he heard him gasp.

"I've never been so offended in my whole life, Mikey how could you do that to me?"

The room got quiet and Rose continued cooking, she jumped when the phone rang.

"It's okay Ma, I'll get it." Mikey said patting her shoulder and walking into the other room.

"Isn't he a nice young man." Moe mocked.

"Yo Sammy, it's for you." he said coming back into the room.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"The Pope, who the hell do you think it is?"

Sam took the phone and went into the other room.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sammy, it's Chad. Where are you?" came the answer.

"I'm over at Mikey's but you should already know that, you called here, remember?"

"How long are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna eat over here, is that alright with you?"

The line went dead for a while and Sam could hear a distant voice, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"Sammy, you still there?" Chad asked making Sam jump.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I told mom you were staying over at Mikey's for dinner and she freaked out and started crying, I think you should come home."

"What's wrong?"

"She's having MAJOR mood swings, she was laughing a second ago."

"Alright, I'll be right over." she sighed and hung up the phone.

She went into the kitchen and everyone was laughing, apparently Mikey decided to start a food fight and Rose was covered in mashed potatoes.

"I leave for a minute and look what happens." Sam said putting her hands on her hips.

"It was YOU'RE boyfriend." Moe said laughing.

"Oh so when he does something wrong he's mine?"

"Damn right, but don't worry, that just means you'll have him a lot."

"As much as I hate to break up this party, I gotta head home."

"Oh, why?" Mikey asked peaking around Rose like a little boy.

"My mom almost had a melt down when she heard I was staying here, she's having BAD mood swings."

"Mikey'll take you home, he doesn't mind." Rose offered.

"Yeah, I'll take you home." he answered.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then. Bye." Sam said going through the living room and out the front door, with Mikey close behind.

Mikey went to open the car door, but Sam just turned and started walking up the street.

"Didn't you wanna take the car?" he asked confused.

"No, walkings fine."

"Alrighty."

Mikey followed Sam quietly, it was the first time they'd been alone together since the car ride to the hospital, and neither of them had anything to say. Mikey was disappointed when they reached her front door.

"I had fun today." Sam said looking down.

"Yeah, me to, I should probably head home."

"Alright, bye." she kissed him and went inside.

---

Mikey walked home quietly, when he opened the back door he was shocked to see that Moe was no longer at the table, and that Rose was sitting there with her hands folded in front of her.

"Hey Ma, what's up?" Mikey asked.

"We need to talk." she answered.

"Kay, 'bout what?"

"First you need to sit down."

"Ma, I think I'm a little old for this 'sit down' speech."

"Michael, shut up and sit down."

Without another word spoken Mikey sat down, he was scared of his mother when she got like this, it was only ever followed up by getting yelled at.

---

When Sam entered the living room she was almost knocked over by her mother.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so glad you're home." she said hugging her.

"I'm glad I'm home too."

"Chad told me you were staying at Mickey's, and I lost it."

"Mom, it's not Mickey, it's Mikey." Sam said trying not to laugh.

"Well whatever his name is, I'm just glad you're home."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Well I had Donald go out and get some pizza, but he's not back yet. So for now there's nothing."

"That's okay, you wanna watch some tv?" Sam asked sitting down on the couch.

"Sure, what would you like to watch?" Gail said also sitting down.

"I dunno, we'll find something."

---

Rose took a few deep breathes so she would calm down, she really didn't want to yell at Mikey, but she knew she had to.

"Ma, what is it?" he asked getting uncomfortable.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sam." she said after calming down a little.

"Kay, what about her?"

"Do you have any idea how much responsibility having a baby is?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea Michael, you just want to live in some fantasy world." she said staring to yell, she got up and started pacing. "You think having a baby means buying all these cute little clothes and having nothing to worry about, but that's where you're wrong. When I had Moe I thought life would be easy, but I was wrong. I had him two months premature and I was worried shit less, he had to stay in the hospital for one month on a ventilator, do you know how scary that is?"

Mikey sat there shocked at her sudden outburst, he sat there completely speechless.

---

They watched tv for about 20 minutes until Donald came back, they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So Sammy, how was you're day?" Gail asked.

"Kinda boring, how was yours?" she asked.

"Donald and I settled on a date for the wedding."

"Cool, when is it?" Chad asked.

"It's two months from today."

"Are you kidding me? Two months? That's it?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, I figured I didn't wanna be huge in the pictures, and I didn't want you to be huge either. So two months seemed right."

"But mom that's going to add a huge amount of stress, don't you think you should wait until after you have the baby?"

"No, I wanna get married first."

"Well you're the adult here, whatever you say."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence and Gail and Donald went to bed shortly after, Sam on the other hand sat on her bed and listened to the radio until she fell asleep at 3am.

---

Rose had been yelling at Mikey for hours, but he stopped listening a while ago. He couldn't listen to her anymore, all she was telling him was the bad stuff, what about the good stuff? Is it really that bad?

He looked at her and her mouth had stopped moving, either she had stopped talking or it was one of her famous pauses.

"Ma look, I know all the bad things, but what about the good things?" he asked.

Now it was her turn to be speechless, she had just spent the last couple of hours telling him everything that could go wrong, and now she had to say something positive.

"Michael, that's not the point." she said finally sitting down. "When you have a baby, everyones there to tell you the bad things so you know how to identify them, but it's you that has to find the good things. You'll know them when you see them." she kissed the top of his head and went up to her room.

Mikey sat there thinking, but mostly praising himself, he'd finally gotten her to stop yelling at him. He decided it was best to head to bed, he did have school tomorrow.

---

A/N: You guys might not get a chapter soon, I sprained my wrist while using my crutches and it's kinda hard to type, so enjoy this chapter.


	48. Forty Seven

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine, and it's still a sad fact. 

Chapter Forty Seven:

Mikey was up tossing and turning, he thought he was tired enough to sleep, but he was to busy thinking about Sam. When he looked out his window he saw the sun was beginning to rise, so he got out of bed and decided to see if Sam was awake. While walking down the street he was trying to think of something to say, he even had to circle the block twice before he came up with a good enough reason to be at her house.

He walked over to her window and started throwing pebbles at the glass, hoping the noise was loud enough to wake her if she was sleeping, or to at least get her attention if she was awake. He felt excited when he heard the window being opened, but his hopes were short lived when he saw Chad stick his head out and look around.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" he asked still groggy from being woken up for no apparent reason.

"Uh, I was just trying to umm...nevermind." Mikey stammered and started walking away.

"Well I just happen to know that Sammy is - in fact - awake and that her window is the one to you're right." Chad answered before closing the window.

Mikey grinned to himself and grabbed more pebbles, but instead of throwing them to get her attention, she actually got his when she poked her head out her window.

"What the hell are you doing throwing rocks at Chad's window? Is there something going on between you two I should know about?" she asked smiling.

"Sorry, I got the wrong window. I forgot you were over here, I haven't been in there in a while now." he answered smiling as well.

"Well the one time you were...well, you should know, you were there as I recall."

Mikey started blushing and looked down, his head shot up when she closed and locked the window. His first thought it was something he had said that pissed her off, but he couldn't imagine what, he jumped when the front door opened and she stepped out.

"I thought I pissed you off or something." Mikey said sighing in relief.

"Yeah, like I'd be quiet about that." she said rolling her eyes. "I just didn't wanna wake up the parental units." she finished leaning in and hugging him.

They both got quiet and Sam walked into the tiny back yard, Mikey followed her and was shocked to see a little swing-set back there. Sam sat down on one of the swings and Mikey did the same.

"So, why'd you come over here?" she asked starting to swing.

"I dunno, I was bored and couldn't sleep." he said following her lead.

"Oh, so all I do is entertain you?"

"Pretty much."

They both got quiet again and they each started swinging higher, for once it was the comfortable silence. Sam started yawning and Mikey caught sight of it.

"I didn't mean to wake you or anything, you can go back to bed if you'd like." he said looking down at his shoes.

"I'm not getting enough oxygen to my brain, it doesn't necessarily mean I'm tired" she answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, when do we get to spend quality time together saying nothing?" she chuckled.

They stayed out there for a little while more, before Sam just got up and walked to the front of the house again, Mikey was confused but followed her like the puppy he acted like. He followed her into the house, but stopped at her door. She walked over to her bed and sat down, she looked at Mikey and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't bite." she chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're mom's in the other room." he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Good, I'm not planing on having sex, I think you've done enough. Besides, I'm tired and can only imagine you're tired to, so lets catch some shut-eye before we have to leave for school. Every minute you're standing there, is one less minute we get to sleep." she finished out of breath, she then layed down and faced the wall.

Against his better instinct he felt tired, so he walked over to her and layed down on top of the covers. She soon rolled over and stared at him.

"It's not a 50's tv show, take off you're damn shoes and get under the covers, I'm freezing." she said pulling the blanket out from under him, knocking him off the bed."See? Even fate wants you to cover up." she chuckled.

Mikey sighed but did what he was told, arguing with her was pointless and wasted to much time. He got in bed and she snuggled up against him, he didn't quite relax until her breathing became more regular and he soon fell asleep as well.

---

Donald woke up at 7 o'clock cause he had to drive Sam to school, he went into the kitchen and started making coffee, he jumped when Chad came out of his room.

"Hey." Chad said sitting down at the table.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Donald asked turning to face him.

"I haven't been able to get back to sleep since Mikey stopped by this morning."

"When was he here?"

"He was throwing things at my window at about 5:30."

"Do you know if he left or not?"

"No, I think I might've dozed off."

"Oh, alright."

---

Mikey rolled over and noticed that Sam was no longer next to him, he sat up and looked around, he jumped when he saw her sitting at her computer.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning and throwing his legs off the side of the bed.

"It's 7, but you can go back to sleep." she said typing something.

"What do you mean sleep? I've gotta get home and get ready for school."

"Forget school, I heard Chad go into the kitchen, he'll tell Don all about this morning then he'll be nice and let us sleep."

"What are you typing?" he asked getting up and walking over to her.

"I'm talking to an old friend that I haven't seen since her family moved to Nebraska."

"And what are you talking about? Could it be me?"

"No, we're talking about school, she wants to be an interpreter and a paramedic."

"That's cool, what's her name?"

"Sarah, but her nick name is Ducky."

"And why is that?"

"When we were younger she was obsessed with ducks, she had a rubber duck, ducks on her PJ's and little duck figurines all over the place."

"Oh, tell her I said hi." he said walking back over to her bed and covering up.

"Yeah, I will." she chuckled to herself and continued talking to her friend.

Duckyduck: so, nuff bout me, whats up with u?  
Gothchick: nothing my bf is sleeping in my bed he wanted me to say hi for him  
Duckyduck: o a bf? y didnt u tell me sooner?  
Gothchick: cause u were talking bout school i didnt wanna be mean  
Duckyduck: since when do u care if ur mean or not?  
Gothchick: i was giving u a chance to talk  
Duckyduck: so do u like this boy?  
Gothchick: o hell yea he's great, sexy 2  
Duckyduck: really? g4u  
Gothchick: yea, we've even slept 2gether  
Duckyduck: and y didnt u tell me?  
Gothchick: cause this is the first time u've been on in forever  
Duckyduck: point taken sorry but i g2g  
Gothchick: alrite, catch u later then  
Duckyduck: deff, i wanna hear more bout luvrboy  
Gothchick: lol alrite, bye  
Duckyduck: bye lol

Sam signed off and turned in her chair to face Mikey, he was sound asleep again she got in bed with him and watched him sleep. She must've watched him for 20 minutes before she fell asleep.

---

Donald walked down the hallway and quietly opened Sam's door, sure enough there was Mikey soundly asleep in the bed with her. Donald thought it best to just let them sleep, he wasn't sure when they got to bed, but he'd write a note for Sam to take to school tomorrow and explain that she was sick or something. He quietly closed the door and went back to bed, no way in hell was he going to stay up if he didn't have to work.

A/N: I don't own the screen names Duckyduck or Gothchick, they were just the names I thought would fit. Duckyduck is truely a friend of mine, but I don't think she lives in Nebraska, all the other little facts are true.(as far as I know)


	49. Forty Eight

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, but I'm thinking of stealing them. I'm not sure, but do you think they'd give me a computer in prison? What about if I told them I had a story to write and added that I had loyal fans that read it? 

Chapter Forty Eight:

Donald woke up when he felt the bed shake, when he rolled over her noticed that Gail had gotten up. He had planed on getting up as well, but he made the mistake of rolling over and he fell back to sleep.

---

Sam rolled over and smacked her head on Mikey's arm so she sat up, the sound of stomping could be heard approaching her door, thinking it was Donald she layed down and pretended to be sleeping.

---

Gail woke up and looked at the clock, it was almost 10 and Donald was still sleeping. So she got out of bed and decided to check and see is Sam was still there, it wasn't like Donald to go back to sleep after dropping her off and she thought that he'd slept in. She quietly left her room and went into the kitchen, it looked as though no one had been up yet, so she ran to Sam's room and opened the door.

---

The first thing Sam heard was her mother start screaming, she had a pounding headache and her brain was trying to ignore Gail, but at the same time she was trying to make out what she was saying.

---

Donald jolted up and ran into the hallway, Gail was screaming so horribly that he was trying to calm her down just so he could understand what she was saying. He lead her to the table and sat down across from her, about 10 minutes later she stopped yelling and he could finally ask her what was wrong.

"Honey stop and take a deep breath." he instructed.

"Donald how can you say that when Sam is in her room, sleeping with that boy again?" Gail answered starting to calm down.

"Gail, calm down. They only slept in there, they didn't do anything else."

"And how do you know huh? Did you watch them the whole time?"

"No, but I got up at 7 this morning and Chad explained to me that Mikey had come over earlier and they were just sleeping."

---

Sam sat up in bed and strained to hear what they were talking about, through all of this Mikey had - in some weird way - remained asleep. She had no idea how in the world he could sleep through that, she gently shook him awake.

"Mikey...Mikey c'mon, wake up." she said slightly jumping on the bed. "Mike-y,  
c'mon."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm up, been up the whole time." he mumbled and was out like a light again.

"Mike-y, c'mon, wake up." she said pushing him and jumping on the bed.

As a result to her pushing him and jumping on the bed, he soon fell off and hit the floor hard. Sam looked over the edge and stared at him in shock, he was still asleep.

---

"Gail, I told you already, calm down." Donald said putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples.

"I'm not going to calm down, I'm going in there." she said standing up. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me." she walked down the hallway and pushed open the door more.

---

Sam heard her mothers foot steps coming closer to her door, after saying a quick prayer she braced herself for the worst.

"Samantha Jane, I demand to know what you were thinking." Gail said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Mom, he came over this morning cause he wanted to talk, then I got tired and figured it easiest if he just stayed here." she explained.

"I am very angry at you young lady and as soon as he leaves, you're so going to get it."

Without another word spoken she turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, the sound of the door slamming was enough to wake Mikey up.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked looking up at Sam, who stared at him in disbelief.

---

Gail went into her room and slammed the door as well, Donald cringed after the second slam. He had his work cut out for him today and it wasn't even noon yet, this was going to be interesting. Donald looked up from his coffee when he heard Sam's door open and out came Mikey, neither of them said anything. Sam came out shortly after and sat down at the table.

"Don you have to talk to her, she's not being reasonable." she begged.

"Sammy, would you be reasonable if you're daughter was sleeping with a boy at you're age?" he asked.

"I might be, just go talk to her. Pleeeeease?" she asked pouting.

"Fine, but I can't promise anything." he said getting up and going into their room.

Sam went into the living room and started watching tv, she couldn't understand why her mother was freaking out, she knew they were sleeping together. Sam couldn't answer the questions floating around in her head, she soon layed down and fell asleep.

---

Donald went into his room and Gail was crying, he walked over to her and when he touched her back she jumped and looked at him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"I just don't want her to mess up her life, she's to young to have children."

"Really? Cause I'd beg to differ."

"What do you mean?"

"She's very mature for her age, she's more mature then I am." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry Donald, I just can't help but to think that she's to young."

"That's okay, you're a mother, that's what they do."

---

Sam woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, she waited for someone to answer it, but she finally had to get up and get it herself.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sammy, it's me." she heard Mikey's voice on the other end.

"What's up? You just left my house like two minutes ago."

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out tonight."

"Yeah, where would we be going?"

"I dunno, we could just drive around."

"Alright, pick me up at 8."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Without another word spoken she hung up the phone, she quickly went into her room in hopes that Sarah would be on her instant messenger and sure enough she was.

Gothchick: hey ducky guess what?  
Duckyduck: hello 2 u 2 lo  
Gothchick: yea hi guess what?  
Duckyduck: alrite what?  
Gothchick: i'm going out with the guy i told u bout  
Duckyduck: congrats but didnt u already do it?  
Gothchick: yea but we didnt really go out or anything  
Duckyduck: u slept w/ a guy that u didnt even go out w/?  
Gothchick: stop it u sound like mom  
Duckduck: i'm sory but i cant help but worry bout u  
Gothchick: ducky we're almost the same age  
Duckyduck: shut up and let me worry  
Gothchick: fine worry away but i need to ask some advice  
Duckyduck: i'm not really good at this but i'll try  
Gothchick: do you think i should tell my mom?  
Duckyduck: ummm...YEA!! r u crazy? y would you even ask me that?  
Gothchick: she freaked when she found him and i in bed this morning  
Duckyduck: so? tell her anyway  
Gothchick: alrite fine but i wont like it  
Duckyduck: u never do  
Gothchick: i gotta go do some laundry and tell mom  
Duckduck: alrite but i wanna hear all bout it when u get back  
Gothchick: alrite no prob  
Duckyduck: w/ details 2  
Gothchcik: lol alrite  
Duckyduck: i will need those details by tomorrow alrite?  
Gothchick: alrite fine  
Duckyduck: DETAILS WOMAN DONT FORGET THE DETAILS!!!!! lol  
Gothchick: lol alrite bye  
Duckyduck: later

Sam signed off and ran downstairs to get started on the laundry, she was trying to put off telling her mother for as long as possible. It was not going to be easy to tell her and Sam wasn't looking forward to it, but it was her friends advice, so she'd try.

A/N: Once again Duckyduck and Gothchick ain't mine, I just thought they fit. And Sarah is still my friend, nothings changed...that I know of.

A/N 2: Sorry it took me so long to update, no one said anything about the last chapter and my wrist was messed up.


	50. Forty Nine

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them all. Their all subject to my many tortures, and I own the right to torture them all I want. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Chapter Forty Nine:

Sam put in a small load in the washer with only the clothes she wanted, but she stayed down there for a while thinking of how she should bring this up. She'd been on dates before, but she remembered that her mother had giving them the third degree or she didn't care. She was hoping it was one of those dates where she didn't care, she could be very strange and ask what they were doing, but she wouldn't stop there, she'd ask where they were going to go, and where after that. She drove Sam nuts, but she knew she had to tell her weather she liked it or not. She had been down there so long, she already had to swap loads in the dryer.

She finally decided it was best to get it out of the way, so she went upstairs. First she looked in her mom's room, but she wasn't there. She'd noticed she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room either, so where could she be? She jumped when Chad came out of his room.

"Hey, do you know where mom is?" she asked.

"Yeah, her and Donald went out, something about ice cream I think, I don't know." he said scratching himself.

"Ew...uh thanks." she said trying to tear her eyes away from him, he'd always done that and it always got her attention. "Are you trying to find something?" she asked when he hadn't stopped.

"No, why?" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing, continue whatever you were doing." she said going into her room.

She sat down on her bed and started listening to the radio, she had plenty of time to waste cause it was only 2:30, so she decided you sign on her messenger and see if anyone was on. As soon as she signed in she noticed that her slightly older cousin was on, so she decided to have a chat.

Gothchick: hey M  
Mwithatwist: hey Sam-bo, what's up?  
Gothchick: nm, just looking for some time to kill  
Mwithatwist: o? y? got a big date or sumthing? lol  
Gothchick: actually yes  
Mwithatwist: i was only kidding  
Gothchick: yea but i wasn't  
Mwithatwist: really? whos the lucky guy?  
Gothchick: he lives down the street and goes to my school  
Mwithatwist: oic, is he hot?  
Gothchick: i'm surprised at u, normally u'd ask if i liked him  
Mwithatwist: good thing i'm not normal then, so is he?  
Gothchick: hes pretty hot, but his bros even hotter  
Mwithatwist: o? how old is he?  
Gothchick: 2 old 4 me, but hes right up ur alley  
Mwithatwist: really? wow i'll have 2 check him out the next time i visit  
Gothchick: which'll be soon i hope  
Mwithatwist: yea yea i'll get 2 it  
Gothchick: dont be shoveling me shit now, u have 2 come up soon  
Mwithatwist: yea i'll get 2 it, next time i feel like packing and un-packing  
Gothchick: its not that bad, theres stores up here ya know  
Mwithatwist: so?  
Gothchick: r u realy that dense?  
Mwithatwist: i can b, lol i got the message  
Gothchick: bout time  
Mwithatwist: i might actually come up soon  
Gothchick: realy?  
Mwithatwist: o yea, haven't seen a hot guy in...o minutes now  
Gothchick: dont be a smart ass, hes REALY hot  
Mwithatwist: really? i'll just have to c 4 myself  
Gothchick: then get ur big ass up here and look  
Mwithatwist: yea sure i'll be up there next week  
Gothchick: realy?  
Mwithatwist: sure, how often do i get to see my favorite cousin?  
Gothchick: but Chad wont be here, he'll b camping with his friends  
Mwithatwist: i meant u  
Gothchick: i know, i was just being a smart ass  
Mwithatwist: well it might actually be good that Chad wont b there  
Gothchick: how so?  
Mwithatwist: well his rooms bigger then urs, we'll take his while hes gone  
Gothchick: he'll freak  
Mwithatwist: only if u go into his room while hes still in there lol  
Gothchick: yea but he'll b able to tell  
Mwithatwist: y? does he smell his sheets everynight or sumthing?  
Gothchick: lol no but...o who cares?  
Mwithatwist: there ya go, now thats using the old noodle  
Gothchick: so when next week r u coming up?  
Mwithatwist: i'll b there by sunday, k?  
Gothchick: ok, cool  
Mwithatwist: i've gotta go  
Gothchick: alrite, i'll talk 2 u later  
Mwithatwist: i bid u ado and goodbye  
Gothchick: bye

Sam signed off and looked at the clock, she had managed to waste 15 minutes this day was going to drag on and on. She heard the sound of two car doors slamming and her mother muttering, it was now or never. She quickly ran into the living room, threw herself on the couch and turned on the tv, just in time for the front door to open.

"Oh hey, where did you guys go?" she asked turning the tv off and standing up.

"I didn't wanna go, but Donald here made me." Gail said walking through the living room and sitting in the kitchen.

Sam looked at Donald who just shrugged, then went in and sat across from her mother, Donald also came in and sat next to Gail.

"But did you have a good time?" Sam asked trying to soften her up a little, she was pissed.

"Good time? I can't eat ice cream." she yelled.

"Oh, why?"

"Cause it tastes like shit, thats why."

They sat in silence for a while, none of them knowing what to say. Sam was trying really hard not to laugh at her mother, but she was beginning to fail. Finally there was some noise, but it was the door bell and Sam knew who that was. No one made a move to answer it until the second ring.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Gail asked looking around.

"Yes dear, it's just the door bell." Donald said from his seat next to her, Gail glared at him. "Why don't I get that?" he got up and left the room.

Sam knew it was not or never, but she was honestly hoping never. When she heard the front door open she had to act quick and just get it out.

"Mom I'm going out with Mikey tonight and we're going to be out for a while, I hope you don't mind." Sam spit out.

"Mikey? Who in the hell is that?" Gail asked confused.

"Did I say Mikey? I meant Mickey."

"Oh that nice young boy that was here earlier?"

Sam couldn't believe she'd said that, earlier she'd screamed about it, but now he was nice? Was she living in the Twilight Zone?

"Uh...yeah, that one. It's okay right?"

"Oh yes, I don't mind in the slightest."

"Sam!" she heard Donald yell from the living room. "Mickey's here."

"Okay!" she yelled back. "Send him in here!" she turned around and he was standing right in the door way. "Sorry for yelling, I didn't know you were there." she said blushing.

"It's fine." he answered. "Are you going in that?" he asked looking at her snowman pants.

"No, my pants are in the dryer actually, it'll only be a minute." she said standing up and heading for the basement door. "Talk amongst yourselves." she said and went down stairs.

Mikey sat down across from Gail where Sam had been sitting, they starred at each other for a while before Donald finally came in from the living room.

"So Mickey, where are you guys going tonight?" he asked.

"My name's Mikey, not Mickey." he corrected. "And we're just going driving."

"Where abouts?" Gail asked.

"I dunno, just around I guess."

-

Sam was just coming back up the stairs when she heard them talking, it seemed they were already asking him all these dumb questions, so she figured she should take that last step and finally open the door.

-

Everyone got quiet again and were staring at each other, Mikey was very uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. They all jumped when Sam opened the door, they all looked at her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked closing the door.

"Nothing, you almost ready?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, just give me two minutes." she said going into her room.

Once the door closed all got silent again, they were once again starring at each other, it didn't take long for Sam to come back out.

"Alright, I'm ready." she said.

"Alright, let's go." Mikey said standing up.

"You two have fun." Gail said smiling.

"We will, bye." Sam said walking out the front door.

"You're family's nuts." Mikey said after they closed the door.

"You're telling me? I've known that my entire life."

Mikey opened the door for Sam and closed it once she was in, he walked around the car and got in as well.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked starting the car.

"Let's go see a movie."

"Alright." he shifted it into drive and they were off.

-  
A/N: I don't own Gothchick or Mwithatwist, their just names I pulled outta my ass and added. M is my friend and I added her cause I like to add my friends, if you wanna be added to the story just let me know.


	51. Fifty

Disclaimer: Wow guys, 50 chapters? I'm amazed, I never thought it'd go on for this long, but after all those I still must tell you that I don't own anything, but I will torture them for years to come. 

Chapter Fifty:

Mikey decided to take the long way to give them a chance to talk, for the first 20 minutes they were silent until Sam finally said something.

"So I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided to give the kid you're last name"  
she said quickly.

"Uh...why would you do that?" he asked shocked.

"Uh...I don't know, cause it's yours?"

"Yeah, but it's not like we're married or anything."

"So, you don't want to give it you're last name?"

"No, why'd you even think that?"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that wants my last name."

"For YOU'RE kid."

"And I don't want the baby stuck with it, it's bad enough I am."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, it just sucks."

"And like Lowenstein is so much better?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you anymore."

"There's no way in hell you're stopping it, cause I already did."

"Oh, that's so mature."

"Look who's calling me mature."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"You had a tone."

"Oh yeah? And how come I was the last to know?"

Sam folded her arms and pouted while looking out the window, he was being such an ass over something nice.

"Just turn the damn car around." she muttered.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so, now turn it around or you'll never be able to have children for as long as you live."

"Oh yeah? I'm shaking."

"I'm not kidding with you Michael, turn it around now or I'll castrate you myself."

At this point he didn't know weather she was kidding or not, so he did what he was told, wouldn't you?

Neither one of them said anything the rest of the ride home, and when she got out of the car she slammed the door and stomped into the house. No one else was home so she went into her room to get changed, on her way back to the living room she heard noises coming from Chad's room. She slowly walked over to the door and put her ear to it, all she could hear was grunting and panting so she decided to just go into the living room, this was Chad after all, he'd be done in no time.

She sat down on the couch and started watching tv, sure enough about 10 minutes later his door opened and she heard them talking to one another, not really understanding what they were talking about she muted the tv. The room was quiet and dark but Sam watched Chad walk this woman over to the door, she saw the lady in the street light, but it wasn't Maritza, she had seen her before, but where? Wasn't he still going out with Ritza? They finally said their goodbyes and Chad walked back across the living room before Sam turned on the light, causing Chad to scream like a girl.

"Hey there, have fun?" Sam asked smiling.

"You need more things to do to fill out you're day."

"Oh but I have plenty of things, fighting is my favorite."

"Weren't you going out with Mikey?"

"Yeah, but he's an ass and I decided to come home."

"Good for you, Mom and Don will be home around midnight." he said walking back down to his room.

"So? How was she?" she asked following him.

"None of you're business."

"That bad huh?"

"I said none of you're damn business."

"Now that's not true, you didn't say damn the first time."

"If I told you, would you leave me alone?"

"Hmmm...I might."

"Not good enough."

"Alright fine, I'll leave you alone." she whined rolling her eyes.

"She was completely horrible, now goodnight." he said slamming his door.

"Like he'd tell me the truth anyway." she said to herself and went back to watching tv.

Sam soon fell asleep and woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, she waited for it to stop, but when it didn't she reluctantly got up and answered it.

"What do you want?" she asked not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hey it's me." she heard Mikey answer.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"And what would you be doing that for?"

"I don't exactly know, but it pissed you off so it's important."

"But it's also important to know what you're apologizing for."

"Don't start this, I'm trying to be nice."

"Don't start what?"

"You always do this, you ask what seems to be an innocent question, but when I answer it wrong you get even more pissed off."

"Don't take that tone with me."

"And who are you? My mother? I'm sorry but I only need one of them."

"Good, then why don't you go screw her then."

She slammed down the phone and sat back down on the couch, she couldn't believe he had the balls to call her. The more she thought about what she said to him, the harder she laughed, she couldn't believe she'd actually said that. But she soon felt bad and decided to go over there and apologize, she hated the phone anyway.

While she was walking down the street she was trying to think of a nice way to put what she wanted to say, she could've just gone up to him and said 'look I'm sorry I told you to screw you're mother' but she decided if she put it a better way, he might not slam the door in her face. She was deep in thought the whole way there and she jumped when she saw Moe sitting on the front steps.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Moe asked.

"I figured I had to talk this over with Mikey face to face, ya'know?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I guess so, but he's pretty pissed, you might wanna wait awhile."

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you sitting out here? Did you get locked out or something?"

"No, I'm waiting for my girlfriend, she was supposed to be here two hours ago."

"Oh, Heather wasn't it?"

"No, Angy."

"You have two girlfriends?"

"I try to mix it up, I get bored with just one." he chuckled.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, but I only get her voice mail."

"Maybe she's just running late."

"Yeah, but wouldn't she call?"

"Maybe her cell battery's dead."

"Yeah, I guess so."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them and they sat there, soon a bright red convertible pulled up and out stepped the blond. Sam guessed it was Angy, she'd only met her once before.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I had car trouble." she said walking over to them.

Sam examined her, she'd seen her recently, but she could place where. She watched as Moe stood up and they made out briefly, then it hit Sam, she was the girl that was leaving Chad's room.

"I'd better head inside, I did come here looking for Mikey after all." Sam said standing up already feeling uncomfortable. "It was nice meeting you again Angy."

"Don't even bother knocking, just head right in." Moe said before putting his arm around Angy and they both left.

-  
A/N: Yeah I had to cut it up, sorry. The next chapter'll be up soon.


	52. Fifty One

Disclaimer: I figured it'd be to big to put in one, so I cut it into two parts. I still don't own anything. 

Chapter Fifty One:

Sam watched them leave and then headed in, the house was quiet except for the sound of bass coming from Mikey's room. She felt so stupid just walking into his house without knocking, she slowly walked over to his door and knocked.

"Go away Moe." came the screaming reply over the bass thumping.

"It's not Moe, it's Sam." she tried to yell.

She heard him turn the music off and his footsteps grow closer to the door, she really didn't wanna talk to him, but figured it was only fair.

"Hey." he said after throwing open the door. "I thought you were Moe."

"It's fine, he went out with Angy."

"Yeah, he was waiting outside cause he couldn't stand the music."

A very uncomfortable silence fell over both of them, neither really wanted to say anything to mess it up, but - at the same time - they both wanted to speak their peace.

"Look, I don't really know what happened earlier, but if you don't want my baby to have you're last name, I'll respect that." Sam said.

"I just figured that since we're not married or anything, that you wouldn't wanna use it and quite frankly I don't think I'm ready for a kid to be out in the world with my last name."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"Do you just wanna watch some tv?"

"Sure."

They went into the living room and started watching tv, Sam fell asleep again and Mikey started to drift off, but their peace and quiet was cut short when Moe came back and slammed the door shut.

"Yo Moe, what's wrong?" Mikey asked after jumping.

"That fuckin' bitch Angy slept with Chad and then lied to me about it." he said pacing back and forth.

"If she was lying, then how'd you find out?" Sam asked watching him pace.

"I stopped by you're house to pick something up and he was acting strange, so I finally asked what was up and he fuckin' told me everything, he told me because he felt guilty."

"Well, at least you found out now instead of much later, right?"

"No, I would've been happy living in the dark, Angy was the only thing that made me happy."

"But what about Heather?"

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she make you happy?"

"Yeah, but not in the same way."

Sam and Mikey sat there listening to him rant and rave about what a bitch Angy was about two hours later when he was done he stomped into his room and slammed the door.

"He's being completely ridiculous." Sam said in disbelief.

"Not really, he just lost his girlfriend to his best friend."

"Yeah like, one of a thousand."

"He just needs to cool his jets for awhile."

"I guess you're right, I should head home." she said standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." he said flipping channels.

"Later."

Sam walked home and couldn't stop thinking about Moe, he was being such a baby He was acting like he only had one girlfriend, it was rather funny. She quietly un-locked the front door and turned on the living room light to find Billy sitting on her couch.

"Goddamn it Billy, what do you want?" she asked stomping her foot and sighing.

"I wanted to talk to you." he answered.

"So you break into my house, just so we can talk?"

"Well, I've been thinking."

"You really should stop that, it might take up to much blood from other places."

"Just shut up Sammy."

Sam noticed something shiny in his hand, but she could quite make out what it was.

"Alright, shutting up."

"I don't really like you hanging out with that Boscorelli kid anymore."

"Then it's a good thing you're not my father."

"I told you to shut up Sammy, don't make me hurt you." he said standing up and pacing.

That's when Sam finally figured out what was in his hand, it looked a lot like a gun.

"Billy, what are you doing with that?" she asked backing up.

"I don't know, I found it in my dad's closet, it's cool huh?"

"Stop it Billy, you're scaring me."

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we? No, can't have poor Sammy scared."

"Stop it right now, you're crazy."

"You don't care about me, so why not end it huh? Would that make you happy Would it?" he started screaming now.

Sam stood there shocked, she couldn't open her mouth to say anything, she also couldn't believe that Chad had been there not that long ago, but now his car was gone perfect timing.

"No, I don't want you to die."

"Well, maybe I'll just shoot myself so you feel compassion then." he said pointing it at his foot.

"No, we can talk this out, you don't need that."

"I'm sick of it Sammy, I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of school, people, teachers just everything." he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, all that could be heard was a click, the thing was empty.

Billy's eyes flew open and he stared at it, he looked around franticly.

"Next time, load it jackass." she said grabbing him by the collar and throwing him out the door, she closed and locked the door.

Sam started watching tv, but as soon as she turned it on, in walked Gail and Don.

"Hey guys, I was just heading to bed." Sam said standing up.

"Anything fun happen today?" Don asked going into the kitchen.

"No, not really. Good night." she said and went into her room and soon fell asleep.

A/N: I know Billy's a little dramatic and most of you probably thought he was going to do some damage, but why would I wanna make this a serious story? Anyway glad y'all read it and are still stickin' with it.


	53. Fifty Two

isclaimer: Still down own 'em, but thanks for asking. 

Chapter Fifty Two:

It had been one month to the day that Billy had come to her house, and she hadn't seen him since, not even at school. Ah school, she had actually gotten there early because it was the beginning of summer vacation, her favorite day.

On the subject of school, she had also noticed that her friend Xander had taken a liking to Mikey, she had been hoping they would at least be friends and it looked like that's exactly what they were doing.

The bell rang and it was finally lunch, one more class and she was home free, well not free but home at least. Today was really weird because she hadn't seen any of her friends, well other then Mikey and Xander, but neither of them talked to her. It was a very strange day, and she didn't like it.

"Hey guys, whats up?" she asked sitting down with Mikey and Xander.

"Nothing, whats up with you?" Mikey asked happily.

"Well after school I'm going to be busy helping my mom get ready for her wedding she's freaking out royally."

"When is it?"

"Next week."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, she set the date further back so neither of us would be huge." she answered with a chuckle. "Whats wrong with him?" she asked pointing to Xander who hadn't said anything.

"He's lost his voice and he can't talk, I've been speaking for him today."

"Oh, you should really be drinking ice water."

Xander smiled and held up his water bottle.

"He's been drinking all day." Mikey answered for him. "He's had to piss every 20 minutes to."

"I know how that feels."

Xander waved his arms around and pointed at Mikey, then pointed at Sam.

"Oh, he wants to know if we can come over after school today."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind my mom screaming at us one minute, then crying the next."

Both of them shook their heads and the bell rang.

"I'll catch you guys later, meet me out front and we'll catch a ride from Chad." she said getting up and walking away.

The rest of her class she hadn't been paying much attention, she was focused on getting home. She sat there and drew the whole time, and finally the bell rang and school was out for the rest of the summer.

She went to her locker and still didn't see Michelle or Andie anywhere, she hadn't seen either of them in weeks, it was starting to freak her out. She shrugged it off and went outside with Mikey and Xander to wait for Chad.

"So, how goes it?" Mikey asked squinting up at her through the sun.

"Fine, you?" she asked sitting down.

"Boring, the whole day was BORING!"

"Yeah, well my house will make sure that doesn't happen, trust me. My mom's being a freak."

"It's understandable, it's her wedding day, she wants it to be perfect."

"I guess you're right, but it's still a pain in the ass."

Chad pulled up and honked the horn, they all jumped up and went over to the car.

"Hey, Mikey and Xander are coming over with us, hope you don't mind." Sam said pushing the front seat forward and letting them in, before getting in herself.

"Fine by me, but mom might freak." he answered.

"It'll be fine, mom wont care as long as they don't make a mess."

"We can hear you you know." Mikey said sitting forward.

"I never said you couldn't."

"You were talking about us like we weren't even here."

"No, I was just informing you without looking at you."

The rest of the ride was quiet, thank God, Sam had a horrible headache and was getting car sick, not a good combination. They got home in record time and Donald was sitting outside on the front steps, he waved as they pulled into the drive way.

"Hey, why are you out here?" Sam asked walking over leaving the boys to get out on their own.

"She pitched a fit, so I decided to wait a while before going back in." he answered.

"How bad?" Chad asked sitting down next to him.

"Pretty bad, she threw the vase across the room and through a window."

"Not the vase that took two months to get here." Sam half-asked.

"No, the older one she was going to replace." he said with a sigh. "Well I should try and go in there, maybe she's calmed down." he stood up and went inside.

"Maybe it's best we stayed out here for a while." Sam said turning to face everyone.

"Yeah." they said in unison, except Xander who just nodded.

Everyone sat down on the front step and waited for roughly ten minutes, finally he came back out leading her by the shoulders towards the street.

"We're going for a walk, we'll be back in about an hour." he called over his shoulder.

"Great, I gotta get ready for work." Chad said quickly getting up and heading inside.

"What do you mean work? I thought you had the day off." Sam said following him Xander and Mikey followed quietly.

"No, I only had enough time to get you home, now I gotta leave."

"But why?" she whined standing in the middle of the living room.

"Because if I don't show up, I might get fired." he said coming back from his room and heading towards the front door. "I'll be back later." he said and closed the door behind him.

"Damn him."

"Work's work, it sucks, but someones gotta do it." Mikey shrugged.

"Well what are we going to do then? Huh?"

"We could watch a movie, or play cards."

"Lets watch a movie, I gotta head into my room for a second, you can start without me." she didn't even give him a chance to respond before she left.

She sat down in front of her computer and signed on to AIM, she was hoping that M would be on cause she had some questions for her, thankfully her prayers were answered.

Gothchick: hey m  
Mwithatwist: hey, whats shaken bacon?  
Gothchick: have u finaly stoped puting off u coming down here?  
Mwithatwist: yes, in fact i'm in the air right now  
Gothchick: realy?  
Mwithatwist: yea, AND i'll be able to spend all of summer vaca w/u  
Gothchick: cool. did my mom invite u 2 the wedding yet?  
Mwithatwist: yea, got the invite 2day  
Gothchick: good, i dont think i'd be able 2 stand my mom alone  
Mwithatwist: well it was nice talking 2 ya, but its gunna land soon  
Gothchick: alrite i'll be there to pick u up  
Mwithatwist: k, bye

Sam signed off and went into the living room, they started watching some love story and none of them seemed interested in it.

"Why are we watching this?" she asked.

"He wanted to." Mikey answered pointing to Xander.

"Alright, but we're gonna have to stop it soon."

"Why?"

"Cause we gotta pick up my cousin from the airport."

"Cool, whens her plane landing?"

"Soon, we should actually go right now."

"Alright." he said standing up and stopping the movie. "Let's go."

"I've got my mom's keys, we'll use her car."

"Alright."

They all headed out to her mom's car and piled in, no sooner had they gotten on the road, Xander - who finally got is voice back - started whining.

"I'm bored." he whined.

"Aren't you always?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, but I'm REALLY bored."

"There's a bunch of cd's in the glove box."

He opened up the glove box and just started pulling random things out, there was so much junk in there he had to start putting it on the seat next to himself.

"Has you're mom ever heard of cleaning out her car?"

"She's a huge pig." she answered chuckling.

"A candy wrapper? Ew, it's stuck to my hand." he said pulling it off with a look of disgust.

They rode for a while in silence, he was still going through the glove box, but he'd gotten out all the sticky things. He slammed it shut and leaned back against the head rest with a sigh.

"Nothing?" Mikey asked glancing over at him.

"Nope, nothing."

"Well, I thought there was some cd's in there, I guess I was wrong." Sam answered shrugging.

"It's alright, we'll just have to talk." Xander said with a long, loud sigh.

"Can we stop somewhere?"

"Sammy, not with Xander in the car." Mikey answered chuckling.

"Nooooo, I'm hungry, we need food."

"Well, we don't NEED it."

"Just shut up and pull over, I'm starving."

"Alright."

They soon found a McDonald's and the rest of the ride was quiet, with the exception of Sam burping every now and then. They finally got to the airport and waited in the terminal, they weren't there ten minutes before Sam saw her cousin.

"M!" she screamed running at a 20-something year old.

"Sam-bo!" the lady screamed back.

"M, this is Mikey and Xander. Guys, this is my cousin, M." Sam said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." M said shaking their hands. "So where's you're mom?" she asked turning towards Sam again.

"Well, you see, my mom doesn't exactly know you're here." she answered looking down at her feet.

"What? You mean to tell me you didn't tell you're mother?"

"Not exactly."

"Sam-bo, what is you're problem? Why didn't you tell her?"

"Cause she's crazy over the wedding, and she'd say no."

"You better hope you're mom doesn't freak."

"She wont, don't worry."

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's go get my shit." she said heading off towards the luggage claim

"She likes to swear a lot." Sam whispered to Mikey and Xander.

"So I've noticed." Mikey sighed.

A/N: Thanks for such great reviews guys, it really get's mu muse going. However this chapter was so big I had to break it up, the next part'll be up soon.


	54. Fifty Three

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I love messing up their lives. 

Chapter Fifty Three:

They quietly followed M to the luggage claim, and they put M's luggage into the car.

"Hey Mikey? Can I drive home?" Sam asked.

"I dunno."

"Well I have my permit with me, pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Why not."

They all piled into the car and Sam started it up, when she backed it up the tires screeched and she slammed to a halt.

"Let's get home shall we?" she asked.

"Dear God, what have I allowed?" Mikey thought to himself.

"Slow down Sammy, there's a turn up ahead." M warned

"I know what I'm doing." she answered.

"Slow down, slow down, SLOW DOWN!" M screamed as she hit the curb.

"Calm down would ya? I only kissed the curb, I didn't run over a child."

"Sam-bo, if you keep driving this way, you're going to get arrested."

"No I'm not, now shut up and enjoy the ride."

She was finally driving, something she'd wanted to do for a long time, but it wasn't long before there were red and blue lights in the rear view mirror. She sighed and pulled to the side of the road and got out her permit.

"I told you so." M said.

"Shut up would ya? I can handle this." she said looking in her rear view mirror at the cop slowly coming to her window.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked in his thick NY accent, shining his flash night in everyones face.

"Um, no officer." she replied.

"Well it seems you were speeding."

"How fast was I going?"

"75, in a 50. License and registration please."

She handed him both piece's of paper and looked down at her lap, now she was in trouble.

"Excuse me, but the name on the registration doesn't match your's. Where did you get this car?"

"It's my mother's."

"But it says here that a Ms. Buckner owns this car, are you aware that you're last name is Lowenstein?"

"Yes, but my mom and dad got a divorce."

"Finney! What the hell is taking so long?" his radio cracked.

"I'm having some difficulty." he replied.

They heard the police car door open and shut, the foot steps were slowly getting closer, could this get any worse?

"What's the problem?" the other guy asked stepping beside the officer at her window.

"She says she's got her mom's car, but the names don't match up." Finney answered.

"Well let me see." the officer said taking both the permit and the registration, he soon handed them both back to Finney. "Sammy?" he asked looking in the window. "What the hell are you doing driving?"

"We had to pick M up, and I wanted to drive back." she answered shocked to see her brother.

"Well you do realize it's illegal to be the only driver in the car, right?"

"Well Mikey's here, he's got his license."

"The driver with the license is supposed to be over the age of 18, and been driving for over a year."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Alright, take it as a warning and get outta here." Chad said handing her the permit and registration.

"But-" Finney started.

"No buts, she's my sister man, let it be." Chad cut him off and walked back to the car.

"Let this be a listen." Finney said shining the flash light in everyones face again.

"Yes sir, we will." Sam answered.

He walked back to the cop car, got in and they soon drove away. Sam waited for them to leave before she did.

"Holy shit, you almost got you're ass arrested." M said laughing.

"I know, can you imagine what my mom would say?"

"She'd FREAK!"

"Can we go home now?" Xander whined.

"Yes we can, lets just hope mom isn't back yet."

The rest of the ride was really quiet, almost to quiet. Sam pulled into the driveway and quickly went into the house, she checked every room before coming back out.

"It's fine, their not back yet." she said through the open window.

Everyone else piled out of the car, got some of M's luggage and went into the house. They brought all of M's stuff into Sam's room and dumped it on the floor.

"Home at last." Sam said walking back into the living room and plopping down on the couch. "What do you wanna do?" she asked looking up at M who was standing in front of her.

"I dunno, we could watch a movie." she shrugged and sat down slowly slouching so she was laying down.

"No, I'm to bored."

"We could lay here like lumps."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

"What are we doing?" Mikey asked coming into the room and sitting down next to Sam and playing with her hair.

"Laying here, wanna join us?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure."

"Mom's gonna be home soon, hearing what she's gotta say about M being here should be fun."

"When are they coming back anyway?" M asked.

"Soon actually, they should be here any minute."

They sat around and talked for almost an hour, it was well past dark and Gail and Donald had finally gotten back.

"We're home." Gail called into the kitchen.

"We're in here." Sam called back.

They walked into the living room and Gail looked shocked to see M, but a good shocked.

"I didn't know you were coming here." Gail said hugging her.

"Yeah, Sam-bo convinced me to come down here for the wedding." she answered.

"I'm so happy to see you, it's been ages."

"I know, it's been so long."

"So how long are you going to be staying here?"

"All summer vacation."

"That's great."

Gail and M went into the kitchen, leaving everyone else in the living room, Donald went into his room.

"That went better then I thought." Sam said amazed.

"As much as I hate to say it, I gotta head home." Mikey said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Oh, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, Moe's gonna freak as it is."

"Alright then, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Maybe we could go see a movie."

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye all." he said waving and closing the door behind him.

"There going to be in there a while." she said pointing into the kitchen. "What do you wanna talk about?" she asked looking at Xander.

"I dunno, I thought I'd have a lot to say once I got my voice back, but I guess I don't." he answered shrugging.

"Well, I noticed you've been hanging around Mikey much, you guy friends or something?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"You seem to think he's a little more then cool."

"I've got something to tell you." he said out of nowhere.

"Kay, what's up?"

"In all honesty I really like Mikey, but I'm not sure it's in a good way."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I really like him. Sammy, I'm gay."

Sam sat there with her mouth hanging open for what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. She quickly closed her mouth, she had to think of something to say.

"I had no idea." she finally said.

"Most people don't know, or at least I don't think they do."

"Have you told you're parents yet?"

"NO! They'd freak."

"Maybe not."

"Yes they would."

The room got quiet for a while, the only sound was M and Gail in the kitchen laughing. Sam jumped when Xander jumped up.

"I gotta head home though, I'll see you later." he said walking over to the door.

"Yeah, alright." Sam answered waving to him.

Once he left she sat on the couch for a while, she couldn't believe she'd known him for so long, and didn't know he was gay. It was very strange that she wouldn't notice.

She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, she sat down and listened to their conversation, for the most part she stayed quiet. She loved seeing her mom laugh and it became apparent they were laughing for a while when her mom peed herself, she only did that when it'd been a while.

They all stayed up talking until 3 in the morning, Gail had called it a night when she remembered she had to be at the florists in the morning. Sam and M slept in the living room that night, neither of them felt like moving all the luggage that was in the way.

"I'm glad you came down here M." Sam said laying down on the floor in her sleeping bag.

"Me to, so what do we got planned for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Mikey and I are going to the movies, maybe I can set you up with Moe."

"Who's Moe?"

"Someone I think you'll like a LOT."

"Then by all means, set me up."

They both soon fell asleep, they'd talked for two hours and the sun was coming up.

A/N: Terribly sorry for such a long wait, I'm lazy, but you should already know that. ;)


End file.
